


Capital Letters

by xrkkx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, References to Depression
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrkkx/pseuds/xrkkx
Summary: Gdy chłopak Harry'ego – Louis – zdradza go, mężczyzna załamuje się. Pogrążony w depresji Styles ku obawie dawnych przyjaciół: Liama, Nialla i Zayna, zaczyna pisać listy do Miłości, Czasu i Śmierci. Wkrótce na swojej drodze spotyka ich personifikacje.Inspirowane filmem "Ukryte Piękno".
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Część 1

**Author's Note:**

> Z okazji 1 grudnia, mam dla was prezencik – świąteczne króciutkie dosyć ff o Larrym (i też trochę Ziama). Stęskniliście się pewnie, będzie tu trochę płaczu (jak to pewnie zawsze u mnie, za co przepraszam), ale będzie też bardzo wesoło (a przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje haha).  
> Tytuł “Capital Letters” pochodzi od piosenki Hailee Steinfield z soundtracku do Nowego Oblicza Greya. Polecam przesłuchać.  
> To co? Miłego czytania  
> R-cia.
> 
> TW: nawiązania do samobójstwa (bez opisów scen, itp. - jedynie rozmowa)  
> Zwiastun nr 1: [tutaj](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13WOoS_SriGMII1aNDqkfuAJkf8YcKIpv/view?usp=sharing)  
> Zwiastun nr 2: [tutaj](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WjGznL2BedYZbZEM7tQNh_SnSqeol4qz/view?usp=sharing)  
> Playlista: [Capital Letters - playlista](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bR6dhLjXgZizY0a7bwAV4?si=o0uRTGNKSm6MCIxVV2Kxsw)

_"Nie zapominaj o nim_

_Pod żadnym pozorem_

_To więź większa_

_Niż zwykłe zakochanie"_

-Ile to układał?

\- Pięć dni.

\- Robi wrażenie.

Dwie kobiety stały w progu salonu i wpatrywały się w wysokiego chłopaka z niechlujnym kokiem na głowie. Ubrany w białą koszulkę niepraną od kilku dni oraz w o jeden rozmiar mniejsze czarne jeansowe spodnie układał kolorowe domino na stole w salonie. Kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się dzieje wokół niego, mogłyby się mury zapadać, a on nadal tkwiłby w tym samym miejscu, dokładnie przyglądając się kolorowej paletce.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - prychnęła młoda dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach. - Już dobry rok chodzi jak zombie, wszędzie układa to pieprzone domino, zamyka się w pokoju, nawet nie da się z nim normalnie porozmawiać! Nie wiem jak ty, mamo, ale ja już się poddaję. Nawet Michała nie mogę tu zaprosić.

\- Wiesz w jakim jest stanie... - odparła starsza z kobiet, łapiąc drugą o nadgarstek, gdy ta chciała odejść. - Lou go zranił, sama byś pewnie rozpaczała, gdyby ciebie Michał zostawił.

\- To katastrofa – westchnęła dziewczyna, wiedząc, że z matką nie wygra. Przetarła energicznie swoją twarz. - Przecież on zachowuje się jak dziecko. Został nawet wysłany na przymusowy urlop przez Nicka, który teraz wziął na siebie trzy jego audycje! Wybacz, ale naprawdę jest tego wart, gdy mój brat układa sobie domino w Wariatkowie?

\- Jesteś chyba zbyt ostra, Gems, nie sądzisz?

\- Naprawdę chciałabym powiedzieć, że mi przykro, ale taka prawda. Nie wierzysz mi? To ci zaraz pokażę.

Minęła starszą kobietę w progu, posyłając jej spojrzenie pełne pewności siebie. Weszła do salonu, gdzie na brązowej skórzanej kanapie siedział jej młodszy brat Harry, i usiadła obok niego. Przez chwilę patrzyła, jak układa kolejne domino, tym razem żółte obok zielonego, po czym westchnęła i zaczęła mówić:

\- Chcesz wyjść ze mną na imprezę?

Zero jakiegokolwiek odzewu. Wyglądał, jakby był w jakimś transie i dla niego teraz najważniejsze były jakieś kolorowe klocuszki.

\- Hazz, może byś coś zjadł, mama zrobiła pyszny obiad.

Spojrzał na nią spod podkrążonych oczu, zmrużył je i dziewczyna już myślała, że się odezwie, gdy nagle ponownie utkwił wzrok w stół, który był wręcz zawalony kolorowymi paletkami.

\- No to może coś pooglądamy? - wymyśliła na poczekaniu. - Może jakąś komedię romantyczną?

Postawił już prawie przy krawędzi stołu niebieskie domino i prychnął pod nosem. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i spojrzała wymownie na matkę, która nadal opierała się o framugę drzwi kuchennych ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Wstała z kanapy i podeszła do kobiety.

\- Ja nic nie poradzę, ty nic nie poradzisz... Nawet Lou już nic nie poradzi. Tak się zamknął w sobie, że nikogo do siebie nie dopuści.

Anne schyliła głowę i westchnęła. Naprawdę martwiła się o swojego syna. Jeszcze rok temu widziała te jego charakterystyczne iskierki szczęścia w jego szmaragdowych oczach. Wracał z miasta uśmiechnięty, bardzo często zapraszał do domu swojego ówczesnego chłopaka Louisa, po prostu żył chwilą. A ona pękła jak bańka mydlana, gdy pewnego dnia Harry wrócił do domu zapłakany i jedyne, co z siebie wydusił to _Lou mnie zdradził_. To był szok nie tylko dla chłopaka, ale również dla samej Anne, której Louis wydawał się być porządnym i wychowanym chłopakiem nie chodzącym z przypadkowymi ludźmi do łóżka. Cóż, najwyraźniej grubo się pomyliła, co do niskiego szatynka z dawnej paczki znajomych Harry'ego. Może miał chwilę słabości i po alkoholu poszedł z kimś uprawiać niezobowiązujący seks, ale to go nie usprawiedliwiało od tego, że mógł zdradzić swojego chłopaka. Louis zdradził jej syna i koniec kropka.

Dzwonił. I Anne nie mogła powiedzieć, że dzwonił tylko raz. Dzwonił niemal codziennie w każdej wolnej sekundzie, jaką posiadał w swoim planie. I nie dzwonił tylko do niej. Wydzwaniał do Harry'ego cały dzień i całą noc, Gemmę też raz zdarzyło mu się zbudzić o drugiej w nocy, a Anne? Ona nie miała lepiej – wyciszała telefon na czas, gdy była w pracy i, gdy wyciągała go z torebki po kilku godzinach niedyspozycji, widziała kilkadziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń. Louis zatem musiał być naprawdę zdeterminowany, aby wyjaśnić wszystko Harry'emu. I o ile na początku pomysł ten nie podobał się każdemu, to teraz zarówno Gemma, jak i Anne twierdziły, że Louisowi należy się jakieś prawo do składania wyjaśnień. Nawet jeśli miałaby być to najokrutniejsza prawda, która złamie Harry'emu jeszcze bardziej jego i tak kruche serduszko.

Harry natomiast nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo. Po burzliwych kłótniach, ukazywaniu wspólnych brudów na światło dzienne i przepłakanych nocach rozpadła się cała paczka znajomych, do której należeli jej syn Harry Styles, jego już były chłopak Louis Tomlinson, narzekający na brak czasu Niall Horan, tajemniczy i mroczny Zayn Malik oraz „ojciec” całej grupy i chyba najpoważniejsza ze wszystkich członków osoba – Liam Payne. Nie dosyć, że samo rozpadnięcie się grupy znajomych, którzy trzymali się praktycznie od początku liceum, było przytłaczające, to w dodatku w życiu prywatnym Louisa cegiełka zaczęła spadać za cegiełką – najpierw do lepszego świata odeszła jego mama Jay, a potem musiał pochować swoją młodszą siostrę Fizzy. Nic więc dziwnego, że Louis starał się naprawić relację z dawnym chłopakiem, który nadal był dla niego całym światem. Tylko on mu pozostał oprócz sióstr i dalszej rodziny. I Anne widziała, że gdzieś w głębi serca żałował swojego czynu, jeśli w ogóle zdradził.

\- Musimy interweniować. - Z przemyśleń wyrwał ją głos jej córki Gemmy. - Ja tak dłużej nie pociągnę, sama zaraz skończę w domu bez klamek.

\- Gemma – upomniała ją mama.

\- Posłuchaj – zignorowała całkowicie jej uwagę. - Musimy sami sprawić, aby Harry porozmawiał z Lou.

\- Ale jak? - zastanawiała się starsza kobieta. - Nie zmusimy go. Zresztą, tak nie można! Nie zrobię tego mojemu synowi, a ty młodszemu bratu!

Gemma przygryzła wargę i pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu. Musiała coś wymyślić, aby pomóc Harry'emu w jego burzliwej relacji z Tomlinsonem. Nie mogła już patrzeć na jego cierpienie; na to, jak odsuwa od siebie wszystkich – łącznie z rodziną. Sama zastanawiała się, jak on to długo pociągnie, w końcu musiał kiedyś wyjść do ludzi, na imprezę, po prostu się odezwać! To było dziwne siedzieć cały czas w domu i nawet do lokatorów nic nie mówić.

Jej przemyślenia przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na wyświetlacz, który ukazywał roześmianą twarz byłego chłopaka jej brata. Bez zastanowienia odrzuciła połączenie i wyciszyła telefon. Musiała się teraz mocno skupić, aby coś wykombinować.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego Harry tak unika Louisa. Znaczy, rozumiem, że został zdradzony, ale bez przesady. Minął już ponad rok, i już nawet nie chodzi o to, czy porozmawia z Lou, czy nie. Nie dotrzesz do niego, jest nieobecny, nie ma go tu, tu jest tego duch.

\- Louis go zdradził. Ty też byś rozpaczała, gdyby Michał tak postąpił – zauważyła Anne, wstawiając wodę na kawę.

\- Rok temu, do cholery. Nie jest dzieckiem, każdy człowiek już by się pozbierał – oznajmiła Gemma. - Spójrz tylko na niego. Czy ma się zmienić w kogoś, kim nie jest tylko przez jakiegoś byłego chłopaka?

\- Dobrze – odparła zrezygnowana kobieta i oparła się o kuchenny blat. - Powtórzę się, co chcesz zrobić?

\- Nie mamy innej opcji niż znaleźć prawdziwy powód jego zachowania – mruknęła niepewnie. - Terroryzował psychologa, olał swoich znajomych, coś jest nie tak.

Anne pokiwała głową w zgodzie i zalała kubek z kawą. Gemma w tym czasie gorączkowo myślała, co mogłaby zrobić – rozmowa z Harrym nie wchodziła w grę, po prostu nie dało się tego zrobić. Bezczelne kłamstwa? Nie, nikt nie będzie robił przed nim dobrej miny do złej gry. Kolejni specjaliści? To już nawet było bezsensu, nic nie zdziałają. Nic nie przychodziło innego dziewczynie do głowy niż rozwiązania, których już próbowali się utrzymać. Wszystko było na marne.

Zakryła twarz dłońmi i pokręciła głową.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, córciu – szepnęła Anne, kładąc swoją dłoń na ramieniu córki. - Wiem, że się martwisz, ja też się martwię... - zawiesiła na chwilę głos. - Rzeczywiście, musimy coś zrobić.

\- Tylko że wszystko jest bezsensu. Czuję się taka bezradna, nie chcę patrzeć na jego cierpienie.

\- Wiem, Gemma, wiem... - wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem kobieta i pocałowała córkę w czoło. - Damy radę.

Kilka godzin później Anne poszła do pracy, a Harry, ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, oznajmił, że idzie się przejść do pobliskiego parku. Oczywiście Gemma nie chciała mu tego zabraniać, wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo się cieszyła, że jej młodszy brat nareszcie wyjdzie na świeże powietrze i zapomni o tych cholernych domino, które swoją drogą strasznie walały się po całym domu i dziewczyna miała wielką ochotę posprzątać je, a jeszcze bardziej wywalić do śmieci. Nie było dnia, w którym, przyjeżdżając do rodzinnego domu, nie potknęłaby się o kolorową paletkę, więc niespodziewane wyjście Harry'ego uważała początkowo za duży krok do przodu, aby odzyskać swoje dawne życie. Jednak zaledwie dziesięć minut później poważnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, co kierowało jej bratem, że tak nagle postanowił wyjść z domu. Tak poważnie myślała, że niemal spaliła swoją kolację, uprzednio ją przesalając, co nigdy jej się nie zdarzyło.

Może musiała cofnąć się pamięcią do dnia ponad rok temu, gdy do domu wbiegł zapłakany Harry? A może jeszcze wcześniej, może Louis wysyłał jakieś sygnały, że spotyka się z kimś innym? Usiadła do stołu z miską jedzenia i nabrała trochę na łyżkę. Jeszcze raz. Ona wtedy siedziała w salonie i rozmawiała z Michałem przez telefon. Ich mama robiła kolację w kuchni. Nagle do domu wpadł Harry, cały zapłakany z drżącymi dłońmi. Zaskoczona Anne zapytała, co się stało. On na to: „ _Lou, Lou, on...”_ , „ _Co się stało?_ ” - zapytała ponownie. „ _Lou, on, on, on mnie zdradził_ ”. „ _Jak to zdradził? Co ty wygadujesz?_ ”. „ _Zdradził mnie z jakąś dziewczyną. Zaprzepaścił wszystko, co nas łączyło: miłość, czas i śmierć_ ”.

Przypomniała sobie. Aż się zadławiła jedzeniem.

_Miłość._

_Czas._

_Śmierć._

Cholera, może to było kluczem do tego wszystkiego? Miłość, czas i śmierć? Chociaż to nadal się z niczym nie łączyło. Musiała wrócić do punktu wyjścia. I przede wszystkim z kimś porozmawiać.

\- Odbierz, odbierz, odbierz... - mówiła sama do siebie, zajadając się jednocześnie przypalonym sosem z makaronem.

Nigdy nie dzwoniła do Michała, gdy ten był w pracy, jednak dzisiaj czuła wielką ochotę porozmawiania z kimś, kto nie jest z jej rodziny, ale zarazem jest jej bardzo bliski. A jej chłopak nadawał się do tego idealnie.

\- Gemma? - zapytał na powitanie, gdy w końcu odebrał telefon. - Co się stało, kochanie?

\- Nic, po prostu... - zacięła się i dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że naprawdę zadzwoniła do niego w środku jego pracy. - Przepraszam, pewnie ci przeszkadzam, oddzwoń jak...

\- Nie, akurat mam przerwę – powiedział i Gemma wyobraziła sobie, jak słodko się uśmiecha. - Masz świetne wyczucie czasu. Chciałaś o czymś pogadać?

\- Musisz mi pomóc – mruknęła, nabierając makaron na łyżkę. - Chodzi o Harry'ego.

Michał mruknął coś niezrozumiałego do słuchawki, po czym usłyszała jego głębokie westchnięcie. Nie przejęła się tym jednak. Jeżeli już się dodzwoniła, to przynajmniej zrobi to, po co w ogóle sięgała po telefon.

\- Stało się coś?

\- Pamiętam, że jakoś tydzień temu robiłeś pewien wykład w swojej firmie o miłości, czasie i śmierci. Mógłbyś go jakoś teraz streścić?

\- Co? - zapytał natychmiast zaskoczony, a dziewczyna miała wrażenie, jakby zakrztusił się bułką. - Robiłem, ale po co ci to?

\- Później ci powiem. To mógłbyś streścić?

Michał powiedział coś do swojego kolegi z pracy, po czym Gemma usłyszała w tle jakiś szelest kartek.

\- Miłość, czas i śmierć łączą każdy byt na Ziemi. Pragniemy miłości, brakuje nam czasu, boimy się śmierci. Wszystkie te trzy byty się ze sobą przeplatają. Czas jest pośrodku miłości i śmierci. Masz czas na miłość, ale ten czas się kończy, kiedy umierasz – odparł Michał, prawdopodobnie czytając z kartki.

Rzeczywiście – czas jest pośrodku miłości i śmierci, jednak to niczego nie dowodziło. Równie dobrze Harry tamtego dnia mógł powiedzieć, że Louis zniszczył przyjaźń, szacunek, zaufanie lub cokolwiek innego. Dlaczego akurat te trzy byty? W głowie dziewczyny zaczęło się pojawiać wiele pytań bez konkretnych odpowiedzi. Dlaczego? Po co? Od kiedy?

To najdziwniejsza rzecz, z jaką od bardzo dawna się spotkała.

Po zjedzeniu lekko przypalonego sosu z makaronem i rozmowie z Michałem postanowiła przestać na chwilę zadręczać się problemami brata i pooglądała telewizję, w której leciał akurat jakiś głupi teleturniej. Potem poszła do łazienki się odświeżyć i właśnie w tym czasie naszło ją olśnienie dorównujące odkryciu Alberta Einsteina. Jak najszybciej się dało, wyszła spod prysznica, założyła na siebie czyste ubrania i wyszła na korytarz. Upewniła się, że Harry'ego nie ma w domu, a gdy po raz trzeci zaglądała do salonu pełnego domino i uświadomiła sobie, że jej brat na pewno jest na dworze, ponownie weszła na piętro i delikatnie otworzyła drzwi do jego pokoju.

Pokój na pierwszy rzut oka wydał jej się najzwyklejszy na świecie – zawalone papierami biurko, niepościelone łóżko, parę ubrań na krześle... Nic podejrzanego. Jednak dziewczyna nie byłaby sobą, gdy zostawiła to wszystko w spokoju tylko ze względu na względny porządek w pokoju. Weszła w głąb pomieszczenia i pierwsze, co zrobiła, to podniosła kołdrę do góry. Westchnęła, gdy nie znalazła nic pod nią, tylko jakąś poduszkę. Następnie podeszła do stolika nocnego, w którym znajdowała się mała szufladka. W środku jednak znalazła tylko paczkę chusteczek, a to przynajmniej nie było coś, co miałoby zaciekawić Gemmę. Stanęła prosto i rozejrzała się ponownie po pokoju.

Coś tu musiało być, cokolwiek, co tłumaczyłoby takie dziwne zachowanie Harry'ego. Uchyliła okno, aby przewietrzyć pomieszczenie, w którym było niesamowicie duszno. Nagle usłyszała szelest kartek i mimowolnie spojrzała na biurko.

_Biurko._

Usiadła na obrotowym krześle i zaczęła przeglądać papiery. Większość z nich to była jakaś dokumentacja z jego pracy z radia, jakieś notki, informacje, nic szczególnego.

Odsunęła dokumenty na bok i wtedy zobaczyła trzy koperty. Niepewnie wzięła je w ręce. Były pożółkłe i dawały wrażenie listów pochodzących z minionego wieku. W prawym górnym rogu został naklejony czerwony znaczek. Czyli Harry zamierzał wysłać te listy? Zaczęła się zastanawiać, kto w dzisiejszym świecie wysyła listy, skoro jest internet i telefon. Obejrzała je z każdej strony i przeczytała nazwę odbiorcy.

\- Kurwa.

_Miłość nas połączyła. Czas spędzony z Tobą nas połączył. A śmierć nas tylko może rozdzielić._


	2. Część 2

Jedna łza spłynęła po policzku i spadła akurat w miejsce na zdjęciu, które nie powinno w jakikolwiek sposób zamoknąć. Przestraszony wizją zmazanego kolorowego tuszu akurat w takim miejscu, od razu przejechał materiałem swojego rozciągniętego swetra po fotografii i jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakał.

Zdjęcia dawały mu jedyne wspomnienia o _nim_. Tak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć go jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz przytulić się do niego na powitanie.

Jeszcze raz stanowić jego mały świat i gościć w jego snach.

Miał wielkiego pecha w życiu. Najpierw rodzice, którzy woleli zwracać uwagę na jego siostry, niż na niego, potem paczka znajomych, która po serii konfliktów się rozpadła, a na końcu beznadziejna praca kelnera w restauracji w środku miasta. Gorzej być nie mogło.

Oh, nie, mogło być. Nie było _go_ przy nim.

Tęsknił, chciał go zobaczyć, znów przeżyć z nim te szalone imprezy jak za czasów licealnych, znów uciekać w deszczu do domu przez dzielnice miasta, znów nieoczekiwanie przytulić go pod drzewem w parku, znów, znów, znów...

Zamknął album ze zdjęciami, przymknął powieki, widząc urywki z ich wspólnych chwil w myślach. Westchnął i ponownie otworzył album.

Pierwsze zdjęcie zostało wykonane przez jego mamę na imprezie urodzinowej. Siedział wraz z nim na czarnej skórzanej kanapie, a w dłoniach trzymał tort. Uśmiechnął się przez łzy i spojrzał na kolejną fotografię.

Pochodziła ze szkoły. Uśmiechali się do siebie wzajemnie. Widząc ich miny na zdjęciu, poczuł, jak ściska go serce z bólu. Tamten dzień pamiętał, jakby wydarzył się wczoraj. Po balu postanowił odprowadzić go do domu, oczywiście nie obyło się bez pytania _może wejdziesz do środka?_. I gdyby tamtej nocy nie odpowiedział przecząco, to być może teraz siedziałby obok niego.

Zamiast tego słyszał wyłącznie równomierne tykanie zegara.

Wybuchł płaczem, przestawiając na następną stronę.

Tu byli gdzieś w Londynie. Padał wtedy rzęsisty deszcz, oni uciekali przed ulewą przez pół miasta, aż w końcu schronili się pod baldachimem jakiegoś sklepu. Miał wtedy wielką ochotę go pocałować, chciał poczuć jego wargi na swoich i gdy już był blisko tego czynu, deszcz się uspokoił i mogli iść już ze spokojem do domu, co go onieśmieliło.

Zamknął album z hukiem i schował twarz w dłoniach. Zadawał sobie to pytanie nieustannie od ponad roku: _dlaczego?_ Przecież on nikomu nic nie zrobił, zawsze był dobrym człowiekiem, nikogo nie skrzywdził, nikogo nie zwyzywał... Dlaczego więc miał płacić za grzechy, których nigdy nie popełnił?

Wziął szybki prysznic, aby się odświeżyć po przepłakanej półgodziny, przebrał się w nieprane od kilku dni dresy, a potem odgrzał sobie przedwczorajszy obiad w mikrofali. Zastanawiał się, jak on by zareagował, gdyby zadzwonił teraz do niego po roku braku kontaktu, nie licząc oczywiście _wszystkiego najlepszego_ na urodziny i _wesołych świąt_ na Boże Narodzenie. Odrzuciłby połączenie? Może odebrałby, ale byłby do niego źle nastawiony? A może wręcz przeciwnie, powitałby go z otwartymi ramionami? Cóż, pozostawało to zagadką dopóty, dopóki nie zdecydowałby się na wybranie do niego numeru.

Z obrzydzeniem zjadł i tak zimny obiad, po czym przez kilka dobrych minut wpatrywał się tępo w telefon leżący centralnie przed nim. Wystarczyło tylko kilka ruchów, aby mógł ponownie usłyszeć jego głos, jeśli ten oczywiście nie odrzuciłby połączenia. Tylko kilka pieprzonych ruchów.

Drżącymi rękoma odblokował urządzenie, które od razu pokazało ekran startowy z tapetą przedstawiającą czyjąś rękę na tle jeziora. To nie była jego własna ręka, gdyż odcień skóry był ciemniejszy w porównaniu do jego koloru.

Przygryzł wargę i otworzył spis ostatnich połączeń. Ostatni telefon wykonał miesiąc temu do mamy. Nabrał powietrza i wszedł w zakładkę „kontakty”. Automatycznie zjechał na literę _Z_ i, widząc jego zdrobniałe imię, o mało się nie rozpłakał. Stuknął palcem w odpowiedni kontakt, który potem się rozwinął, uwidaczniając ciąg dziewięciu liczb. Zawiesił palec przy ikonce zielonej słuchawki, przymknął powieki i, licząc wszystkie za i przeciw, wybrał numer. Przyłożył telefon do ucha i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w przerywane sygnały.

_Abonent jest tymczasowo niedostępny_ – ciągle mu chodziło po głowie i modlił się, aby ten nie odrzucił połączenia.

Trzeci sygnał, czwarty sygnał, piąty sygnał...

\- Lee? - usłyszał zaspany głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Wiesz, która jest godzina?

Momentalnie spojrzał na zegar w kuchni i przymknął powieki, zdając sobie sprawę, jakim jest idiotą, dzwoniąc o tej porze do _przyjaciela_ , z którym nie miał kontaktu ponad rok.

\- Kurwa – przeklął cicho. - Przepraszam, ja... Pomyliłem numery... Chyba...

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał przejęty, co zdziwiło Liama. Nigdy nie przejmował się zbytnio emocjami innych.

\- Właściwie to... - gubił się nie tylko w swoich słowach, ale także myślach. - Cholera... No... Mam dwa bilety na koncert i może chciałbyś pójść ze mną? - Przygryzł wargę, czując już porażkę.

\- Nie mogę – odpowiedział natychmiastowo, co zasmuciło chłopaka. Oh, wrócił stary Zee.

\- Wszystko zaplanowałem... - mruknął, po czym walnął się dłonią w czoło. Kurwa, nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszą rozmowę po ponad roku.

\- Tym gorzej dla ciebie – warknął. - Przepraszam, ale chciałbym...

\- Chciałbym się spotkać z tobą! - wpadł mu w słowo bez zastanowienia.

Nastała głucha cisza między nimi, a Liam miał wrażenie, że słyszy nawet swoje bicie serca. Przetarł oczy palcami lewej ręki i chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy wyprzedził go Zayn. Bardzo zły Zayn.

\- Tym gorzej dla mnie – mruknął i Liam usłyszał skrzyp materaca, co oznaczało, że najprawdopodobniej obrócił się na łóżku. - Wybacz, ale chciałbym iść spać, bo w porównaniu do ciebie mam dobrze płatną pracę i muszę wstać o szóstej rano.

Zabolało. Fakt, Zayn był rozchwytywanym psychologiem i nawet czasami prowadził gościnne wykłady na lokalnym Uniwersytecie i ta praca na pewno była sto razy lepsza niż beznadziejna praca kelnera w restauracji, ale prawdą było również to, że Zayn nie miał prawa tak do niego mówić i wytykać mu, że pracuje w takiej pracy, a nie innej. Zawiało bezczelnością i desperacją.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz się ze mną spotkać? - załkał Liam, czując, że za chwilę ktoś będzie zmuszony dzwonić na pogotowie dla niego.

\- Bo cię nienawidzę – odparł beznamiętnym głosem.

Nie wytrzymał. Ryknął płaczem i schował twarz w lewej dłoni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że powiedział to na głos. Owszem, zerwali kontakt w niemiłych stosunkach, ale od razu nienawiść? Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Nie dla Liama, dla którego Zayn był kimś wyjątkowym.

\- Jesteś pierdolonym kłamcą – kontynuował podjudzony Zee. - Nawet nie masz odwagi przeprosić. Z całym szacunkiem, ale to już jest bezczelność. Żegnam.

Payne odłożył telefon z impetem na stół i rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. O ile to nawet było możliwe. Nie wierzył, że ta głupia dziewczyna nagadała mu takich głupot, a Zayn uwierzył w jej bajeczki jak pięcioletnie dziecko. To on był jego przyjacielem od początku liceum, nie ta dziewucha. To z nim przeżył swoje najlepsze chwile w życiu, a nie z nią. To on miał być w jego życiu na zawsze, a nie ona.

Miał wielką ochotę krzyczeć na cały świat. Właśnie osoba, którą traktował jak największy skarb na świecie, powiedziała mu, że go nienawidzi. Czy może być coś bardziej raniącego niż usłyszenie takich słów od człowieka, którego się kocha?

Czuł się taki bezużyteczny. Czuł się, jakby ktoś go mocno pobił, a potem zostawił na pastwę losu w jakimś ciemnym londyńskim zaułku. Nawet już płakać mu się nie chciało, miał wrażenie, że zasób jego łez już się wyczerpał. Nie miał na nic siły. Tak bardzo chciał się do kogoś przytulić, poczuć bliskość drugiej osoby. Czuć się kochanym i szanowanym.

O ile jeszcze rok temu wiedział, co to miłość, teraz nie miał pojęcia, jak to zdefiniować. To była dla niego jedynie iluzja, coś głupiego i bezsensownego. Miłość zawsze się kończy. Jej czas zawsze nadchodzi. Więc co jeśli jego czas na miłość już się skończył? Może los dawał mu szansę na wyznanie swoich uczuć do Zayna wiele razy, aż w końcu sam się zdenerwował i odparł, że już nigdy więcej nie da mu tej szansy? Liam musiał być jednym wielkim idiotą. Wiele razy w filmach przewijał się wątek, że nie należy się kryć z uczuciami. Może Liam też nie miał się z nimi kryć? Wystarczyło powiedzieć tylko dwa słowa, cholerne dwa słowa. Dwa słowa, które mówiły wszystko.

Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy usłyszał swój dzwonek telefonu. Co jeśli był to Zayn, aby go po raz kolejny obrazić i poniżyć? Nie był zdecydowanie przygotowany na taką rozmowę. Już miał odrzucić połączenie, gdy zorientował się, że dzwoni do niego osoba, którą miał zapisaną w telefonie w całkiem urokliwy sposób. Zmarszczył brwi, pociągnął nosem, wytarł swoje oczy od łez i odebrał telefon.

\- Halo?

\- Cześć, nie przeszkadzam chyba, nie? - zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Wiesz... Wiesz, która jest godzina? - zapytał delikatnie, bo w sumie nie robiło mu to różnicy, jednak zastanawiał się, dlaczego ona nie śpi o tej porze.

\- U mnie dwudziesta trzecia, a u ciebie powinna być siedemnasta – powiedziała zaskoczona pytaniem.

\- Nie ma mnie w Nowym Jorku – mruknął natychmiastowo. To musiało zbić dziewczynę z tropu, bo przez kilka sekund się nie odzywała. - Jesteś tam?

\- Tak, tak, ja... Nie wiedziałam, przykro mi – wyszeptała.

_Daruj sobie_ , pomyślał Liam, po czym wstał od stołu i skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Stało się coś, że dzwonisz? - zapytał nieprzemyślanie. - Znaczy, na pewno się coś stało, skoro dzwonisz, bo ponad rok nie mieliśmy kontaktu.

Dziewczyna się zaśmiała i wyjaśniła pokrótce to, co dowiedziała się dzisiejszego dnia, ale mówiła tak chaotycznie, że Payne ledwo rozumiał, co ma na myśli. Najpierw gadała coś o kolorowych domino, potem o przypalonym obiedzie, a następnie o trzech listach, które nijak się miały do przypalonego sosu z makaronem. Usiadł na łóżku, jedną ręką zapalił lampkę nocną i pochylił się, opierając swoją głowę o lewą rękę.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem, mogłabyś od początku?

Gemma westchnęła głęboko.

\- W skrótowym skrócie: Harry pisze listy do miłości, czasu i śmierci.

\- I co ja mam z tym zrobić? - zapytał, wstając z łóżka. - Myślę, że to jakaś forma terapii. Jeżeli mu to pomaga, to niech pisze.

Przez chwilę Liamowi przez myśl przeszło, że może on też powinien coś takiego robić – pisać listy do jakiś kreatur, aby wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co go gnębi. W końcu może zapomni i Zaynie, który i tak najchętniej traktowałby go jak powietrze. Albo nie, to było złe porównanie, bo powietrze było mu niezbędne do życia, a Liam na pewno nie był osobą, która była niezbędna Malikowi.

Cholera.

\- Problem w tym, że mam wrażenie, że robi to już od dłuższego czasu i to wcale nie wygląda na tak normalne, jak się wydaje. Gdybyś tylko przeczytał ich zawartość... - mruknęła do słuchawki. - Ja nie chcę nic mówić, ale powiedz chociaż, czy według ciebie jest możliwość, aby Louis naprawdę go zdradził? - zapytała niespodziewanie, sprawiając, że Liam zastygł w ruchu.

\- Co? - zapytał zszokowany w pierwszej chwili.

\- Nie wierzę, że Louis był do tego zdolny – westchnęła. - Przecież widziałam, jak się nim opiekował, czasami nawet myślałam, że ich miłość jest silniejsza niż moja i Michała. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że Lou mógł coś takiego zrobić Harry'emu.

Przymknął powieki, przypominając sobie tamten bolesny dla Harry'ego i Tomlinsona dzień. Znowu przysiadł na łóżku i nabrał powietrza do płuc.

\- Szczerze, sam nie wiem – przyznał. - Z jednej strony masz rację, też nie wierzę, że Lou naprawdę aż coś takiego mu zrobił. Ale z drugiej strony wiesz, jak to jest, idziesz do klubu, pijesz alkohol i robisz głupie rzeczy. Rzuć kamieniem, jeśli nigdy nic głupiego nie zrobiłaś po alkoholu. A poza tym równie dobrze mogła to być jakaś ustawka, wrobienie go w coś, cholera wie.

\- Ustawka? Chyba nie rozumiem. Rozwiń to jakoś.

\- To tylko luźny pomysł – obronił się natychmiast Liam. - Naprawdę, nie wiem, co się wydarzyło na tej imprezie, ale wiedz, że gdyby Lou mi powiedział, że nie zdradził Hazzy, to od razu bym mu uwierzył. Serio.

\- Tylko że jego słowa niczego nie dowodzą, bo z tego co wiem, Louis i tak potem wypił hektolitry alkoholu, a będąc pijanym, tak jak wspomniałeś, robi się różne rzeczy – zauważyła Gemma po chwilowym zastanowieniu. - Liam, mam prośbę.

\- Jaką?

\- Mógłbyś się ze mną spotkać? Musimy jakoś pomóc Harry'emu. Jeżeli ja jako siostra tego nie potrafię zrobić, to może jego przyjaciele to zrobią?

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, zastanawiając się czy to w ogóle ma sens. Owszem, zawsze starał się pomagać ludziom, nawet tym, którzy go zranili w jakiś sposób i na pewno nie pozostanie bierny, widząc cierpienie jego przyjaciela. W dodatku tu nie chodziło tylko o Harry'ego, mógł też sprawić przysługę Louisowi oraz sprawić, że cała paczka znajomych na nowo się zjednoczy. To był wręcz realny, ale czasochłonny pomysł.

\- Dobra – rzucił. - Postaram się mu pomóc. W końcu, jak jeszcze się przyjaźniliśmy, to zawsze do mnie przychodził po rady.

Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie chwile, gdy ktokolwiek ze znajomych pokłócił się z kimś, czy to z rodziną, czy z innym znajomym. Liam Payne był pierwszym człowiekiem, do którego biegli ludzie potrzebujący pomocy. I czasami Liam naprawdę miał wrażenie, że lepiej wychodziłaby mu praca psychologa niż Zaynowi, mimo że on miał wykształcenie, a Payne nie. Jakby Liam był stworzony do udzielania porad innym.

\- Pamiętam – zaśmiała się. - Wiesz, wiadomo, kilka dni po tej wiadomości o zdradzie, Harry był przygnębiony i traktowaliśmy to jako okres przejściowy. Potem trochę się poprawiło i nikt z nas nie widział potrzeby interwencji, ale od jakichś dwóch miesięcy znowu wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Ja już naprawdę nie wiem, co robić.

\- Spokojnie, Gems, damy radę mu pomóc – powiedział, choć nie był pewny swoich słów.

\- Mam taką nadzieję – wyszeptała. - Nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej, dobranoc, Lee.

\- Dobranoc.

Przez kilka dobrych minut nadal trzymał telefon w dłoni, zastanawiając się nad słowami dziewczyny i końcowym _dobranoc_. Usłyszał to słowo po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu i mógł stwierdzić, że właśnie chyba tego jednego słowa mu brakowało, aby w końcu jego noc była lepsza. Zastanawiał się też na tą cała sytuacją związaną z Harrym i Louisem. Cóż, Liam już taki był, że wyznawał zasadę: jeśli sprawa dotyczy moich przyjaciół, to automatycznie dotyczy również mnie.

Miłość, czas i śmierć, trzy listy pisane przez Harry'ego. Payne przed zaśnięciem zastanawiał się, co można byłoby zrobić, aby namówić Stylesa na rozmowę z Lou, ale nic konkretnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy oprócz zamknięcia ich w jednym pokoju. Nie był jednak zwolennikiem rozwiązywania konfliktów kłótniami i sprzeczkami, wynik takiego rozwiązania było widać rok temu, więc odpuścił sobie ten pomysł i myślał dalej, bo Harry był dla niego ważną osobą w życiu. On był jego pierwszym przyjacielem, on uświadomił go o jego orientacji, a przede wszystkim wspierał go w trudnej sytuacji w domu. Teraz role się odwróciły.

I nareszcie Liam poczuł, że jest przydatny do czegoś i ktoś cały czas na niego czeka.


	3. Część 3

\- Masz czas w weekend?

Otworzył lodówkę, ale prawie nic się w niej nie znajdowało. Westchnął i zamknął drzwiczki w hukiem, poprawiając telefon przy ramieniu.

\- Słuchasz mnie, czy nie?

\- Słyszę, jeszcze nie ogłuchłem.

Skierował swoje kroki w stronę salonu, gdzie z oparcia kanapy zgarnął czarną bluzę, założył ją na siebie, a potem poszedł na korytarz, aby z wieszaka ściągnąć puchatą zimową kurtkę.

\- Muszę kończyć, nie mam czasu – rzucił szybko i się rozłączył.

Ubrał kurtkę i wyszedł z domu w poszukiwaniu najbliższego sklepu spożywczego. Po drodze odblokował ponownie telefon i usunął ze spisu kontaktów kontakt o nazwie „Barbara”.

_Nie będę marnował na nią czasu._

Dla Nialla czas był najlepszą wymówką.

_Nie mam czasu, pogadamy później, teraz nie mogę, jestem zajęty, czas jest za krótki..._

Mógł tak w nieskończoność. Prawda była taka, że nawet gdy czas nie grał roli, on musiał przechwycić go podświadomie do rozmowy.

Czas, czas, czas.

Nie miał na nic czasu, był dla niego za krótki. Nie miał czasu na dziewczyny w londyńskich klubach, na spokojny sen, nawet na głupie zakupy, a pusta lodówka była tego najlepszym dowodem. Co jak co, ale jedzenie było najważniejsze dla Nialla. Tylko ono mu pozostało.

Nie miał również czasu ponad rok temu dla swoich znajomych. Czasami miał wrażenie, że to on był głównym winowajcą rozpadnięcia się grupy przyjaciół. Nie Zayn i Liam, którzy potrafili się kłócić o każdej porze dnia i nocy, nie Harry i Louis, którzy siebie zranili. On – Niall, który wiecznie nie miał dla nich czasu i czasami myślał, że w pewnym momencie znajomi już podświadomie wyrzucili go z paczki, tłumacząc to tym, że się z nimi często nie spotyka, a bycie jedyną osobą z inną narodowością nie poprawiała tej sytuacji. W końcu kto chciałby przyjaźnić się z Irlandczykiem, który potrafi kłócić się, że piwo irlandzkie jest lepsze niż angielskie, a podczas meczów piłki nożnej on jako jedyny jest za Irlandią i wścieka się, gdy Anglicy strzelą bramkę z minimalnego spalonego?

Szedł przez londyńskie ulice, mając wzrok utkwiony w chodnik. Szczerze mówiąc, tęsknił za starymi znajomymi. Teraz przyjaźnił się tylko z sąsiadem z naprzeciwka, który swoją drogą już zwracał Niallowi wiele razy uwagę za jego wieczny brak czasu. Ale co on miał na to poradzić, skoro czas był dla niego prawdziwym wrogiem?

Wszedł do sklepiku i od razu zaczął zbierać z półek różne produkty spożywcze. Niall nie mógł się obejść bez jedzenia, przy nim zapominał o porze dnia, o zadaniach do pracy... Po prostu czuł się wolny, a nie jak więzień czasu.

Dosłownym więźniem czasu był rok temu, gdy ten cholerny za krótki czas nie pozwolił mu powiedzieć przyjaciołom prawdy. I może właśnie ich grupa się rozpadła, każdy pokłócił się z każdym, wszyscy zerwali ze sobą kontakt i to tylko przez to, że Niall nie zdążył tego powiedzieć, a potem już nie miało to sensu, bo nikt i tak by go nie posłuchał.

Szedł przed siebie w stronę kasy ze zwieszoną głową. Po raz kolejny w tym miesiącu poczuł jakieś wyrzuty sumienia. Tęsknił za chłopakami i z chęcią zobaczyłby się z nimi, ponownie ich uścisnął na powitanie, zaśmiał się z ich żartów. Ale tego nie zrobi, bo był największym na świecie tchórzem niemającym na nic czasu.

Nagle poczuł, jak na kogoś wpada. Oblał go rumieniec i zawstydzony podniósł wzrok na wysoką szatynkę w białej zimowej czapce.

\- Przepraszam – wymruczała, po czym bardziej przyjrzała się chłopakowi. - N... Nini?

Zmrużył oczy i szeroko się uśmiechnął, widząc znajomą twarz, której nie widział od ponad roku. Nadal te same włosy, ten sam uśmiech... Nawet te same czarne kozaczki.

\- Gemma? - zapytał, choć doskonale wiedział, że to ona. - Stęskniłem się!

Na środku sklepu ją mocno przytulił, czym zwrócił na siebie kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń reszty klientów. Dziewczyna się zaśmiała i odwzajemniła gest. Szczerze mówiąc, ona też się za nim stęskniła, za jego śmiechem i nienaturalnym zapotrzebowaniem na jedzenie.

\- Ja też – zaśmiała się, gdy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie. - Niespodziewane spotkanie.

Przytaknął i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął. Dobry humor nigdy go nie zostawiał i przede wszystkim maskował jego wewnętrzny ból i smutek. Uśmiech pozwalał pokazać światu, że jest radosny i wesoły. A prawda była taka, że nie radził sobie już z połową rzeczy, która nawiedzała go głównie w nocy.

Niall obejrzał się w obie strony, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś go obserwuje, po czym zapytał się:

\- Może pójdziemy na jakąś kawę? Pogadamy, powspominamy dawne czasy, opowiesz, co tam u ciebie... Mam czas.

Wow, miał na coś czas.

\- Jasne, czemu nie? - zgodziła się szatynka.

Obaj dokończyli zakupy i zanieśli je do domu Nialla. Potem udali się w stronę centrum miasta do jakiejś kawiarni na ciastko i kawę tak jak zaproponował Niall.

Aż sam się zdziwił, jakim cudem znalazł czas dla Gemmy. Zazwyczaj dla nikogo nie miał czasu, nawet dla samego siebie, a teraz... Tak po prostu zaproponował spotkanie. Może to był jakiś znak?

Przemierzali londyńskie ulice w zupełnej ciszy, ze skrzypiącym śniegiem pod ich butami oraz czując zapach sosny, świątecznych choinek, pierników i przeróżnych ciast. Witryny sklepowe w centrum Londynu zachęcały przechodniów do kupowania świątecznych ozdób na choinkę, papieru świątecznego czy przeróżnych prezentów – dla tych młodszych, jak i starszych. Śnieg pod ich butami cichutko skrzypiał, wieczorny grudniowy mróz szczypał w nos i policzki, a świąteczne kolędy śpiewane przez okolicznych muzyków dodawały całemu centrum Londynu niespotykanego w resztę dni w roku klimatu.

Obaj w końcu postanowili zmienić nieco swoje plany i zamiast iść do kawiarni, wybrali się do budki, gdzie sprzedawano gorącą czekoladę na wynos. Z ciepłymi kubkami napojów szli przed siebie, od czasu do czasu upijając łyk czekolady i wymieniając się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

\- Wciąż nie łapię, dlaczego uważasz, że wasza przyjaźń rozpadła się przez ciebie – mruknęła Gemma, ogrzewając swoje ręce i tak w grubych wełnianych rękawiczkach o kubek.

\- W tamtym czasie pilnie potrzebowałem kasy, więc gdy zacząłem pracować, nie miałem dla nich czasu – odpowiedział jej Irlandczyk. - Plus nie zdążyłem czegoś zrobić, ale to drobiazg.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko do dziewczyny i upił łyk swojego napoju. Gemma odwzajemniła uśmiech, który szybko zniknął z jej twarzy.

\- Czyli twierdzisz, że gdyby nie twoja praca i brak czasu, nie doszłoby do niczego?

Blondyn pokiwał głową, po czym przymknął powieki i wziął głęboki wdech mroźnego powietrza. Od razu poczuł zapach korzennych ciasteczek, pierników i choinek, który niezwykle komponował się z dźwiękami instrumentów i kolęd oraz miejskiego piątkowego wieczornego zgiełku.

\- To bezsens. Równie dobrze mógłbyś mieć dla nich wszystkich czas, a grupa i tak rozpadłaby się przez Louisa, który zdradził Harry'ego – zauważyła szatynka.

Wzruszył ramionami i wyrzucił już pusty kubek do najbliższego kosza na śmieci. Chciał już wrócić do domu, miło było mu spotkać starą znajomą – w dodatku siostrę jego przyjaciela, ale miły czas się skończył, a on nie chciał wracać akurat z nią do przeszłości. Chciał się już z nią pożegnać, grzecznie przeprosić, mówiąc, że _coś mu wypadło i nie ma więcej czasu_ , ale nagle poczuł jej rękę na swoim nadgarstku, więc momentalnie się obrócił, aby na nią spojrzeć.

\- Czujesz to? - zapytała, zamykając oczy.

Niall rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Znajdowali się teraz przy wyznaczonym miejscu na sprzedaż świeżo ściętych choinek bożonarodzeniowych, które delikatnie były pokryte białym puchem, a niektóre z nich miały na sobie nawet kolorowe lampki choinkowe.

\- Zamknij oczy i weź głęboki wdech – rozkazała mu Gemma i tak też zrobił; zamknął oczy i wziął wdech. - Harry'emu i mi ten zapach zawsze kojarzył się z tym najlepszym przedświątecznym czasem, gdy przyjeżdżała do nas babcia, a my kupowaliśmy prezenty na ostatnią chwilę – zaśmiała się, a Niall jej zawtórował.

\- Lubię ten zapach.

\- Ja też – szepnęła dziewczyna i nagle otworzyła oczy. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Pociągnęła go za nadgarstek na najbliższą ławkę, która znajdowała się blisko stoiska z choinkami. Usiedli na niej i chwilę patrzyli prosto przed siebie.

Niall był ciekawy, co tak ważnego chce mu powiedzieć Gemma. Obawiał się najgorszych scenariuszy – wiadomość o czyjeś śmierci, pobyt kogoś w szpitalu, a może zakochała się w nim? O nie, ten ostatni scenariusz był zdecydowanie najgorszy i najczarniejszy. Ona nie mogła się w nim zakochać, on nie miał czasu na miłość. To zdecydowanie musiało chodzić o coś innego. Tylko w takim razie, po co miałaby o czymś innym mówić koledze, którego nie widziała ponad rok? Ugh, to wszystko robiło się coraz cięższe, a przedłużający się czas i ta niezręczna cisza na pewno nie pomagały Niallowi w uspokojeniu nerwów.

\- Z Harrym jest źle – zaczęła, a Niall wstrzymał oddech.

Wiedział, że po informacji, że Lou, go zdradził, całkowicie się załamał, ale sądził, że po paru tygodniach wziął się w garść i poszukał sobie nowego chłopaka albo chociażby poświęcił się całkowicie karierze i pracy. Nie myślał, że to załamanie ciągnie się cały czas i nawet po roku jest z nim tak źle. Nie rozumiał tego – przecież na Louisie świat się nie kończył, było tyle innych fajnych chłopaków w okolicy, chociażby Niall pamiętał przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Harry'ego – Michael mu było albo Mitch. W każdym razie, może z nim ułożyłby sobie życie? Louis nie był jedynym chłopakiem na świecie, a swoim zachowaniem pokazał tylko, że Harry zwyczajnie na niego nie zasługiwał.

\- Robiłam już tyle rzeczy, aby radzić tej sytuacji, ale wszystko szło na marne. Olewał psychologa, nie chce z nami rozmawiać, po prostu zamknął się w sobie – wyszeptała na skraju płaczu.

Przysunął się bliżej niej i objął ją ramieniem, aby choć trochę pokazać, że jest z nią w tej trudnej chwili i może zawsze na niego liczyć.

\- Aż do tydzień temu.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - zapytał spontanicznie.

\- Weszłam do jego pokoju i zobaczyłam na biurku trzy koperty.

\- Co? Tak nie można, czemu grzebiesz w jego prywatnych rzeczach? Poza tym, cokolwiek w tych listach jest, co niby mają one zmienić?

Był lekko oburzony i zarazem zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, że Gemma będzie zdolna do przeszukiwania rzeczy prywatnych Harry'ego, w dodatku w okresie, kiedy jest załamany i może po prostu potrzebuje pobyć sam ze sobą przez ten czas.

\- Muszę mu pomóc. Muszę mieć dowody na jego dziwne zachowanie, aby pokazać mu, że to, co robi, przekracza wszelkie granice – odparła lekko podniesionym tonem dziewczyna. - On naprawdę z nikim nie rozmawia, Niall.

\- Ale tak nie można, naprawdę chcesz to zrobić bratu? Przecież to brzmi, jakbyś chciała go wysłać do psychiatryka!

Gemma schyliła głowę i lekko nią potrząsnęła. Może rzeczywiście jej słowa źle zabrzmiały, ale nie miała tego na myśli. Po prostu chciała pomóc Harry'emu – nie chciała go nigdzie wysyłać, poniżać go czy upokarzać. Chciała, aby znowu zobaczył świat w kolorowych barwach, zaczął się uśmiechać, zaczął korzystać z życia najlepiej jak potrafi, a nie siedział na kanapie, układał domino i pisał jakieś dziwne listy do trzech kreatur.

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, Ni – obroniła się, a Irlandczyk spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. - On nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, do niego nic nie dociera, on jest nieobecny, go tu nie ma.

\- Lou go zdradził, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Miała wrażenie, że przeżywa _deja vu_ , jak podczas rozmowy z mamą tydzień temu. Te same argumenty, ten sam ton głosu... Praktycznie wszystko, co sprawiało, że tylko bardziej popychało Gemmę do wypełnienia swojego celu. Jakby nie patrzeć, Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie – w każdej chwili mógł sobie zrobić coś złego, a wszyscy tego chcieli za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Natychmiastowa pomoc była wręcz konieczna, dlatego więc dziewczynę nie interesowały argumenty typu: _Lou go zdradził_ , _nie zrobisz tego bratu_ , i tak dalej. Liczyło się tylko to, aby przywrócić Harry'emu chęci do życia.

\- Ponad rok temu, Niall! Tu chodzi o jego życie i chęci do życia. Powiedz, że jesteś gotowy zostawić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na lodzie tylko dlatego, że nie miałeś z nim kontaktu przez ponad rok. Czekam – warknęła, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Niall nie był na to gotowy. Harry nadal był jego przyjacielem – to z nim najwięcej się śmiał, obaj byli mistrzami nieśmiesznych żartów, a przede wszystkim – był dla niego jak brat. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego, nie wyobrażał sobie, że Harry teraz jest załamany i kompletnie z nikim nie gada. Wizja jego jako chłopaka w znoszonych ciuchach i nieumytych włosach, tak bardzo przerażała blondyna, aż w końcu odparł:

\- Nie powiem tego, bo jest moim przyjacielem. Też chcę mu pomóc.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo i wstała z ławki, co Niall chwilę później też uczynił. Poszli w kierunku domu blondyna, który znajdował się w spokojnej dzielnicy Londynu – blisko centrum, ale nie aż tak blisko, aby można było w nocy usłyszeć imprezowiczów czy nocny i poranny miejski zgiełk.

\- Musimy się spotkać jeszcze raz – powiedziała Gemma. - Będziesz mieć czas w środę?

Niall przystanął i zamknął oczy. Znowu to pytanie: _będziesz mieć czas?_ Cóż, nie, nie wiedział, czy będzie mieć czas, on nigdy nie miał czasu. Ale z drugiej strony tu chodziło o jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego traktował jak własnego rodzonego brata. Miał go zostawić na pastwę losu? Czy był gotowy, aby powiedzieć, że zaprzepaszcza całą ich przyjaźń tylko dlatego, że Niall Horan nie ma czasu, aby spotkać się na kilka godzin z jego siostrą w środę?

Nie, nie był gotowy.

\- Mam czas – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko do dziewczyny.

\- Świetnie. To wyślę ci potem smsa, gdzie, kiedy i o której godzinie, dobra?

\- Jasne. To do zobaczenia w środę.

Przytulili się do siebie na pożegnanie, powiedzieli sobie dobranoc i Niall wszedł do domu, a Gemma poszła w kierunku domu swojej mamy.

Nie mieszkała tutaj na stałe. Swoje mieszkanie miała z Michałem w Manchesterze, a do Londynu przyjechała na cały grudzień z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia. I to była jej najlepsza decyzja – przyjechać do stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii na cały miesiąc, a nie tylko na kilka dni. Dzięki temu mogła lepiej przyjrzeć się zachowaniu Harry'ego, a co więcej – miała więcej czasu, aby mu pomóc do czasu Wigilii. I miała wielką nadzieję, że jej się to uda; że w czasie świąt będzie już pełen życia.

Będąc już na odpowiedniej ulicy, zobaczyła swojego brata, który wracał właśnie z wieczornego spaceru, więc podbiegła do niego i się przywitała z nim. Nic jej nie odpowiedział, jedynie na nią spojrzał, przeskanował jej ciało od stóp do głów i zatrzymał się na jej oczach.

\- Porozmawiajmy póki mamy okazję – mruknęła, wkładając swoje ręce w kieszenie kurtki. - Mam dwa bilety do teatru tydzień przed świętami i pomyślałam, że może moglibyśmy razem pójść? Tak dawno nie spędzaliśmy razem czasu, Hazz.

Harry spojrzał na nią, zacisnął usta w wąską linię i pokiwał ledwo niezauważalnie głową, po czym oderwał od niej wzrok i wlepił go w chodnik pełen śniegu przed sobą.

\- Nie musimy rozmawiać. Nawet nie musimy na siebie patrzeć w tym teatrze. Będziemy tylko oglądać sztukę, jak za dawnych czasów, pamiętasz? Hazza, proszę.

Obaj weszli po małych schodkach na werandę. Harry nadal nic nie odpowiadał; wyciągnął pęk kluczy z kieszeni i otworzył odpowiednim kluczem drzwi do domu. W środku natychmiast ściągnął kurtkę i buty i wszedł na górę po schodach. Po tym Gemma usłyszała dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, co oznaczało, że znowu zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nawet nie raczył jej odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. Wystarczyłoby chociaż jedno _nie_ albo _tak_ , nie oczekiwała zawziętej dyskusji.

Miała wrażenie, że jest z nim coraz gorzej. Wszyscy jej mówili, że czas leczy rany, ale czy to było prawdą, skoro minął już ponad rok od zdrady Louisa, a z Harrym było coraz gorzej? Czy czas rzeczywiście leczył rany, czy to była tylko bajka dla dzieci, aby pomóc oswoić się im z traumatycznym przeżyciem?

Gemma stała jeszcze przez chwilę na korytarzu, aż w końcu tylko szepnęła:

\- Fajnie się gadało, Hazz. Dobranoc.

I poszła do salonu, aby zapalić w kominku i się ogrzać.


	4. Część 4

Billy – ten jeden student psychologii, który zawsze wszystko miał gdzieś, ziewnął szeroko i podniósł swoją rękę na sali wykładowczej.

Dosyć wysoki i przede wszystkim młody mulat spojrzał na niego spod swoich okularów. Westchnął głęboko, bo za kogo on się uważał, że mógł tak bezczelnie podnieść rękę, aby przerwać mu w mowie końcowej wykładu, ale skinął w jego kierunku głową.

\- Słucham.

\- Czy takie zachowanie prowadzi do samobójstwa?

Wykładowca przymknął na chwilę oczy, ściągnął swoje podciągnięte rękawy swetra nienaturalnie nisko i obrócił się w stronę tablicy, na której były zapisane notatki z wykładu.

\- Zgadza się, panie Rogers. Odpychanie od siebie ludzi, niechęć do rozmowy czy nawet czasami agresja wymierzona w najbliższych ostatecznie może skutkować samobójstwem.

Billy przytaknął i cicho podziękował, chowając swój zeszyt z powyrywanymi kartkami i jakimiś rysunkami do torby.

\- Ale o tym porozmawiamy na kolejnym wykładzie po świętach. Do widzenia – pożegnał się ze studentami profesor.

Uczniowie pomału opuszczali salę wykładową, podczas gdy czarnowłosy chował wszystkie kartki, dokumenty i notatki do swojej czarnej teczki.

Lubił tę pracę bardziej niż wysłuchiwanie ludzi w swoim gabinecie. Tutaj przynajmniej mógł podzielić się z kimś swoją wiedzą, wygadać się, mieć jakiś większy kontakt z ludźmi niż w zimnym i nieprzyjemnym gabinecie pełnym smutku i demonów z przeszłości przeróżnych ludzi, którzy przez to pomieszczenie przechodzili. Tutaj czuł się nawet bezpieczniej niż w tym pokoju, bo choć tyle razy prosił swojego szefa o zmianę gabinetu czy chociaż dłuższy urlop w pracy, zawsze spotykał się z odmową i musiał znieść to, że pokój był jednym wielkim cierpieniem i bólem w jego sercu.

Obrócił się w kierunku tablicy i zaczął ją ścierać, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą bardzo znajomy głos.

\- Cześć, Zayn.

Ponownie obrócił się i ujrzał przed sobą szatynkę z zimową kurtką i białą czapką w ręce, która nieśmiało się do niego uśmiechała. Poprawiła swoją torebkę na ramieniu i spojrzała się na jego ręce. A przynajmniej Zayn miał takie wrażenie, przez co od razu ściągnął jeszcze bardziej rękawy swojego swetra, choć było to teoretycznie już niemożliwe.

Zayn nie wiedział jej ponad rok, mógł się nawet pokusić o sformułowanie, że zapomniał o jej istnieniu, ale cóż, znowu przypomniała o sobie, przychodząc dzisiaj na jego wykład jako osoba trzecia i zaczepiając go po wykładzie, kiedy to myśli Zayna były skierowane tylko w stronę wielkiego wygodnego łóżka w jego pokoju.

Westchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Gemma.

\- Świetny wykład – pochwaliła go, na co Zayn kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu. - Często je prowadzisz?

Zayn chwycił w dłoń swoją spakowaną teczkę i kiwnął głową w kierunku podwójnych drzwi wyjściowych z sali wykładowej, dając tym samym znak Gemmie, że wychodzi i zamyka za sobą salę. Szatynka podążyła za mulatem, lekko się uśmiechając, lecz ten nie odwzajemnił tego. Zamknął kluczem drzwi i skierował się w stronę pokoju dla profesorów.

\- Jestem tu czasem gościnnie – mruknął i spojrzał na nią. - Chcesz studiować psychologię?

\- Nie, tak tylko przyszłam, miałeś otwarty wykład – odparła. - Podobało mi się.

Wzruszył ramionami. Obaj przez krótką chwilę przemierzali korytarz pełen studentów w zupełniej ciszy, rozmyślając nad tym, co mają powiedzieć. Zayn nie wiedział, dlaczego po roku nagle Gemma postanowiła spotkać się z nim i to w dodatku na uczelni. Z kolei Gemma nie wiedziała jak zacząć rozmowę z Malikiem, który już za czasów paczki znajomych Harry'ego był tym najbardziej tajemniczym, poważnym i nieodgadnionym członkiem grupy. Nigdy się nie uśmiechał, Gemma miała wrażenie, że cały ten jego blask, który ledwo pamiętała z początków liceum, zniknął gdzieś po drodze w chłodnym zimowym powietrzu, sprawiając, że od tamtej pory Zayn jedynie robił to, co musiał i z niczego specjalnie się nie cieszył. Zachowywał się tak, jakby kogoś mu w życiu brakowało, ale z tego co Gemma pamiętała, miał przecież dziewczynę, więc nie za bardzo rozumiała, kogo w takim razie Zaynowi brakowało. Być może swoich dawnych przyjaciół – Harry'ego, z którym uwielbiał rozmawiać do późnego wieczora, Louisa, z którym zawsze robili głupie żarty reszcie, Nialla, z którym śmiał się, a chyba przede wszystkim Liama, z którym miał najwięcej wspólnego – gdyby mogli, spędzaliby ze sobą każdą minutę życia i czasami zachowywali się bardziej jak para aniżeli jak zwykli znajomi czy nawet najlepsi przyjaciele, chociaż Zayn miał dziewczynę.

\- Chciałaś o czymś pogadać? - zapytał spokojnie.

Mruknęła ciche _mhm,_ na co Zayn kiwnął głową, otwierając drzwi do pokoju profesorów. Oznajmił jej, że odłoży tylko swoje rzeczy i porozmawiają w parku za uczelnią, korzystając z okazji, że Malik miał akurat okienko między wykładami. Gemma ponownie się do niego uśmiechnęła i wyszła z uczelni, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i poczekać tam na mulata, który rozmawiał jeszcze z innym profesorem.

Park był dosyć mały, przechodziło przez niego kilka alejek, na których leżał biały puch, ale przede wszystkim rosło dużo drzew i krzewów, które pokryte szadzią dodawały temu miejscu niezwykłemu uroku. Poranne grudniowe słońce świeciło na warstwę śniegu, powodując, że majestatycznie mienił się w jego ciepłych i długich promyczkach.

Nagle usłyszała otwieranie drzwi i spojrzała się w tamtym kierunku. Z budynku uczelni wyszedł Zayn w czarnym zimowym płaszczu. Kiwnął do niej głową i z kieszeni wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnął jednego, włożył między usta, podpalił zapalniczką i mocno się zaciągnął, wypuszczając potem delikatnie dym. Dokładnie tak jakby od bardzo dłuższego czasu nie palił i na nowo poznawał smak papierosów.

\- Jak tam spędzasz święta? - zagadał pierwszy.

\- Jak co roku; z rodziną – odpowiedziała. - Ja, Harry, mama, babcia i mój chłopak. A ty?

Zniżył lekko głowę i jeszcze raz zaciągnął się używką.

\- Nie wiem, pewnie sam. Albo z dziewczyną... Nie wiem.

Gemma wywnioskowała, że Zayn nie jest chętny do rozmowy o jego świętach, więc postanowiła zaprzestać na tym i nie pytać go o inne prywatne szczegóły. Zresztą wiedziała, że czas jej spotkania z Malikiem jest ograniczony przez jego następny wykład, a nie przyszła tutaj na zwykłe pogaduszki z kolegą, więc postanowiła nie owijać w bawełnę i powiedzieć już Zaynowi, jaki jest cel jej odwiedzin.

Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała jak zacząć ten temat. Nie mogła tak od razu przejść do tematu Harry'ego – w końcu po pierwsze: Zayn nie wyglądał na chętnego do rozmowy, a po drugie sam z Harrym nie rozmawiał przez rok, nie wiedział, co u niego słychać ani co tak naprawdę teraz przeżywa i czuje. I to onieśmielało Gemmę. Nie wiedziała, jak z nim rozmawiać. Aż sama się dziwiła, jakim cudem Harry tak świetnie się z nim dogadywał.

Zayn wyglądał na zmęczonego. W jego oczach widziała nieokreślony smutek, załamanie, brak odwagi i jakiś rodzaj strachu, którego nie potrafiła określić. Przypominał osobę, która za kimś głęboko tęskniła; która wspomina ją każdego wieczoru, patrząc samotnie w sufit albo w gwiazdy albo ubierając samotnie choinkę czy przyrządzając samemu świąteczne potrawy. Może tęsknił za swoją dziewczyną? Może ona gdzieś wyjechała, a Zayn nie mógł z nią wyjechać, bo miał przecież wykłady na uczelni?

Gemma martwiła się o niego.

\- Jak tam Harry? - zapytał nagle Zayn, wypuszczając dym papierosowy z ust na bok.

Popatrzyła się natychmiast na niego i odetchnęła głęboko w duchu. Przynajmniej miała wymówkę, że to nie ona zaczęła temat Harry'ego i to Zayn sam prosił się o odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

\- Um... Nie za ciekawie – mruknęła. Zayn, który dotychczas patrzył się przed siebie, skierował na nią wzrok.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Westchnęła i zniżyła głowę. Zayn spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Aż tak źle? Ale co się stało?

Mulat wyrzucił niedopałek na chodnik i przydeptał go nogą, cały czas bacznie obserwując Gemmę. Cóż, takiej odpowiedzi szczerze się nie spodziewał. Harry'ego zawsze znał jako tego jednego z najsilniejszych psychicznie w ich całej paczce znajomych, tego, któremu wszystko się udawało – jednym słowem znał go jako tego jednego szczęściarza we wszystkim. Zayn nie wierzył, że u Harry'ego może być źle. Uznał więc, że jak zwykle Gemma ze wszystkim przesadza i tak naprawdę u niego jest wszystko dobrze.

\- Po tej nieszczęsnej zdradzie Lou, załamał się – odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna, Zayn domyślił się, że będzie jeszcze coś mówić, dlatego postanowił jej nie przerywać. - Nie będę kłamać, jest tragicznie.

\- Tragicznie? - zapytał spontanicznie naprawdę zszokowany.

\- Nie rozmawia z nikim – zaczęła wyliczać. - Olewa wszystkich, cały czas układa domino, wychodzi na dwór w porach wieczornych, chociaż nigdy tego nie robił... Po prostu jest nieobecny, a ja się martwię.

Zayn pokiwał lekko głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że mniej więcej wie, o czym mówi dziewczyna. Zamyślił się przez chwilę, aż w końcu postanowił przerwać tę dosyć niezręczną ciszę i odparł:

\- Jeśli... Jeśli chcesz, żebym z nim porozmawiał, to to nie jest za dobry pomysł. Wiesz, powinien porozmawiać z kimś zupełnie obcym...

\- Tylko że on nic nie mówi – przerwała mu, kierując automatycznie na niego wzrok. - Już jeden psycholog próbował z nim rozmawiać, olał go.

\- Może po prostu musiałby z innym...

\- Nie, Zayn – powiedziała. - To nic nie da. Myślę, że... Musicie mi pomóc.

Malik spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. Nigdy nie był zwolennikiem rozwiązywania problemów sercem, współczuciem ani emocjami, raczej kierował się zasadami, umysłem i rozsądkiem, chociaż czasami nie było to aż tak dobrym wyjściem i niszczyło go to od środka.

Może z Harrym było to samo?

\- Po prostu chcę, aby Harry zrozumiał, że to, co robi jest dziwne. Nie można się wiecznie zamykać na świat – kontynuowała.

\- I w takim razie jak ty chcesz to zrobić?

Miał głowę pełną myśli, które wzajemnie się gryzły. Z jednej strony takie zachowanie było niedopuszczalne – uważał, że takiej osobie nie powinny pomagać niedoświadczone osoby, a tym bardziej osoby, przez które mogło wyniknąć takie zachowanie – w końcu byli pokłóceni. Kłócił się sam ze sobą, kłócił się ze swoimi emocjami i uczuciami.

\- Przeszukałam jego pokój.

\- Nie uwierzę, jak powiesz, że znalazłaś coś niemoralnego albo gorszącego go. H taki nie jest.

\- Fakt, nie jest, ale ja nie chcę znajdywać na niego specjalnie coś niemoralnego, żeby go upokorzyć – rzekła. - Myślę, że wszystko tkwi w tym, żeby szczerze porozmawiał z Lou, cokolwiek się wtedy nie stało.

Malik się zamyślił. Jego jedna strona odpowiadała się za tym, aby zostawić ten temat w spokoju, nie wtrącać się w ogóle już w życie Harry'ego, skoro i tak zerwali wszelkie kontakty. Z drugiej jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie zależało mu na przyjaciołach – czy to na Hazzie, czy to na Louisie. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co miał robić.

\- Naprawdę myślę, że nie ma innej opcji – ciągnęła dalej Gemma. - Jak już wspomniałam, olał psychologa. I olał totalnie nas jako rodzinę. Pewnie nawet by olał szamana, gdybyśmy jakiegoś ściągnęli! Jakakolwiek interwencja dotychczas okazała się klapą.

Mulat spojrzał na nią i głęboko westchnął.

\- Tyle że... - mruknął, zamykając na chwilę oczy. - To nie jest w porządku. Chyba.

Gemma wywróciła oczami. Zaczyna się to samo, pomyślała, zakładając wełniane rękawiczki, ponieważ temperatura na dworze jakoś spadła i teraz naprawdę robiło się zimno jak na grudzień.

\- Niall i moja mama to samo mówili – zauważyła i potarła swoje ręce w rękawiczkach, aby zrobiło jej się irracjonalnie cieplej. - Mówili, że kiedy ktoś kogoś zdradza to nic nie jest w porządku.

Zayn przygryzł policzek od środka i włożył swoje lodowate ręce do kieszeni zimowego płaszcza. Paradoksalnie zaczęło mu się robić ciepło, a nawet gorąco. Popatrzył przed siebie, gdzie na jakiejś ławce daleko przed nimi siedziało dwoje studentów uczących się prawdopodobnie do jakiegoś kolokwium.

\- Ale to już zdecydowanie za długo się ciągnie – poinformowała go dziewczyna. - Boję się o niego.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął i przetarł swoją twarz jedną dłonią.

\- Zayn, może on potrzebuje jakiejś rozmowy z wami? Może tęskni za wami?

Naprawdę bił się ze swoimi myślami. Czuł, jakby jego uśpiona przed kilkoma miesiącami wrażliwa dusza właśnie się obudziła i zaczynała na nowo wygryzać tego bezdusznego i pracowitego zarówno w tym cholernym gabinecie, jak i na uczelni Zayna Malika. I on się tego bał, cholernie się tego bał, bo nie chciał ponownie wracać do etapu, gdzie dopiero poznawał swoje uczucia i emocje, których nawet nie potrafił wtedy nazwać.

\- Nie wiem, Gemma, naprawdę, ja...

\- Proszę, Zee.

Automatycznie przymknął powieki i je mocno zacisnął – tak samo mocno jak swoje ręce po wewnętrznej stronie kieszeni kurtki. Jego oddech znacznie przyspieszył, a jego sweter już zaczął robić się wilgotny od gorąca, które Zayn w tej chwili czuł.

\- Nie, Gems, przykro mi, nie mogę tego zrobić – oznajmił w końcu i wszedł od razu do środka budynku uczelni.

Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę stała oszołomiona taką odpowiedzią ze strony mulata, aż w końcu weszła do środka i skierowała się do pokoju profesorów, aby pożegnać się z Zaynem. Miała nadzieję, że tam go znajdzie, nie chciała biegać po całej uczelni, aby powiedzieć mu tylko _cześć_.

Przechodząc przez oblegane przez studentów korytarze, spotykała się z baczną obserwacją z ich strony, co trochę ją onieśmielało. Na tym uniwersytecie musiało uczyć się wielu ludzi, i to o wiele więcej, niż na innych londyńskich uczelniach, gdyż Gemma co chwilę kogoś widziała, a korytarze wyglądały niemal jak targowisko w godzinach szczytu.

Zayn akurat stał przed drzwiami do pokoju i rozmawiał z jakąś starszą kobietą, która prawdopodobnie również wykładała tu jakiś przedmiot. Zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali, dlatego uznała, że nie będzie im przerywać i poczeka z boku, aż Zayn skończy rozmowę.

\- Ale dlaczego oni tam są? - zapytał.

\- Casting go reklamy naszej uczelni – rzekła chrapliwym głosem kobieta. - Mieli nauczyć się formułki _odnajdziesz własną drogę, kiedy kogoś pokochasz_. Taylor coś wymyślił, mnie się nie pytaj. Po prostu chciał, abyś pomógł mu w doborze osoby.

Malik kiwnął głową i już chciał odejść, gdy nagle zauważył stojącą trochę dalej Gemmę, która korzystając z okazji, że ta starsza kobieta już odeszła, podeszła do mulata.

\- Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale lepiej brzmi chyba _pokochaj kogoś, odnajdź własną drogę_.

\- Tak? A to niby dlaczego – prychnął i ruszył w kierunku jakiejś sali wykładowej.

Gemma od razu podążyła za nim.

\- Bo o _dnajdziesz własną drogę, kiedy kogoś pokochasz_ zapada tutaj. - Wskazała palcem na swoją głowę. Zayn zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. - A p _okochaj kogoś, odnajdź własną drogę_ zapada tu – dopowiedziała, pokazując na serce.

Popatrzył się przez chwilę na miejsce swojego serca, aż w końcu położył tam swoją dłoń i ponownie spojrzał na dziewczynę. Ta się lekko do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- Możesz to wykorzystać. I potraktuj to jako prezent. Pa, Zayn, miło się rozmawiało po roku.

Jeszcze raz się do niego uśmiechnęła i odeszła, zostawiając mulata samego na środku zatłoczonego korytarza. Jeszcze zanim zniknęła całkowicie z jego pola widzenia, odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi współczucia.

\- I wesołych świąt.

Zayn jeszcze przez parę minut stał tak środku holu, czując, jakby ktoś właśnie zobaczył jego wszystkie demony i rozdarł go ze wszystkich tajemnic, które tak uważnie ukrywał przed wszystkimi.


	5. Część 5

Londyn tego dnia tętnił życiem. Gościł w sobie zabieganych londyńczyków robiących zakupy świąteczne na ostatnią chwilę, zakochane pary spędzające randki na lodowiskach czy przy gorącej czekoladzie, muzyków grających świąteczne piosenki takie jak _Rockin' Around Christmas Tree_ albo _Let It Snow_ w aranżacji Franka Sinatry. Zapach ciasteczek i pierników z piekarni oraz sprzedawanych choinek wraz z lekko prószącym śniegiem oraz oblodzonymi ulicami tworzył niesamowitą świąteczną atmosferę, którą już każdy mógł wyczuć z daleka.

Zayn przepychał się, idąc przez zatłoczony chodnik pełen rodzin oraz ludzi z pełnymi torbami z prezentami świątecznymi. Nadal nie wierzył w to, że zgodził się na spotkanie z Gemmą. Na ich ostatnim spotkaniu na uczelni przecież nie zgodził się na żadną pomoc ani rozmowę, a tymczasem zmierzał właśnie w rozpiętym płaszczu w stronę kawiarni w centrum Londynu, gdzie miał się spotkać z dziewczyną.

Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, po co chce się z nim spotkać ani jak chce pomóc swojemu bratu, a jemu przyjacielowi. To że do kogoś się nie odzywał o niczym nie świadczyło. Mógł po prostu mieć gorszy okres i nie mieć ochoty na rozmowy – Zayn nie wiedział, gdzie leżał problem. Cały czas trzymał się zdania, że Harry'emu zaraz przejdzie i to tylko etap przejściowy.

Ktoś na niego po drodze wpadł, Zayn jedynie krzyknął na tę osobę, aby bardziej uważała na drodze i wszedł po niskich schodkach w stronę wejścia do kawiarni, wziął głęboki wdech i pociągnął za klamkę.

Wystrój wnętrza wyraźnie krzyczał, że zaraz będą Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Przy ladzie i szybach pozawieszane były lampki choinkowe, które na przemian migotały z czerwonego i żółtego na zielony i niebieski. W kącie kawiarni stała duża biała choinka ze złotymi ozdobami i kremowymi lampkami na sobie, a zapach korzennych ciastek, kawy i gorącej czekolady tylko zachęcał do zakupu napojów i produktów z typowo świątecznej oferty.

Ściągając swój beżowy szalik od Burberry, rozejrzał się po lokalu w poszukiwaniu stolika, przy którym siedziała Gemma, gdy nagle zawiesił wzrok na miejscu, w którym siedziała szatynka, ale nie była ona sama. Była tam z Niallem oraz z...

Serce mu na chwilę stanęło. Poczuł jak grunt osuwa mu się pod nogami, a z całej twarzy odpływa krew. Zamarł, zaniemówił. Przez chwilę naprawdę myślał, że to jakiś sen i miał wielką ochotę wybiec stamtąd najszybciej jak się dało, jednak jakoś nie mógł. Coś mu mówiło, że nie może tego zrobić, więc jedynie przymknął na kilka sekund powieki, wziął jeden głęboki wdech i podszedł do stolika zupełnie niewzruszony.

Niall od razu się do niego uśmiechnął znad swojej filiżanki z kawą, Gemma wstała, aby go przytulić na powitanie, a Liam jedynie podniósł głowę w jego kierunku i zaszokowany i wystraszony poprawił swoją kraciastą koszulę.

Chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle wyprzedził go Niall, odkładając swoją kawę na spodek.

\- Kopę lat, Zayn! - zawołał dosyć donośnie, czym zwrócił uwagę niektórych klientów kawiarni.

\- Cześć, Niall – mruknął niechętnie.

Ściągnął swój czarny płaszcz, powiesił go na oparciu krzesła i rozsiadł się wygodnie na siedzeniu, patrząc prosto na Nialla siedzącego naprzeciwko niego. Uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie, lecz Zayn nawet nie miał w planach tego odwzajemniać. Skrzyżował swoje ręce na piersi i jedynie czekał, aż ktoś mu wreszcie powie, po co ten cały teatrzyk.

\- Zamów sobie coś – zachęciła go Gemma. - Mają tu bardzo dobre gorące czekolady...

\- Podziękuję – odparł znudzony Zayn.

Irlandczyk, Liam i Gemma spojrzeli po sobie, aż w końcu Niall wzruszył ramionami i napił się swojej kawy.

\- No weź, Zee, ja stawiam – powiedziała dziewczyna. - W końcu to ja was tu ściągnęłam.

\- Nie trzeba, napra...

\- Zamówię ci coś – odezwał się po raz pierwszy w towarzystwie Zayna Liam i wstał od stolika z portfelem w ręce.

Poszedł w stronę lady w dźwiękach _Mistletoe_ od Justina Biebera, które właśnie leciało z głośników w kawiarni. Zayn jedynie westchnął i poprawił kołnierz swojej czarnej koszuli.

Chwilę później wrócił Liam z dużym kubkiem gorącej czekolady z piankami i postawił go przed Zaynem, uśmiechając się lekko do niego. Ten podniósł na niego wzrok, ale szybko go odwrócił w stronę szyby kawiarni, za którą stały samochody w korku i przechodzili ludzie chodnikiem.

Gemma sięgnęła do swojej torebki, aby oddać pieniądze Liamowi, lecz ten od razu podziękował, mówiąc, że to nie był dla niego problem i kilka funtów go nie zbawi. Dziewczyna nie chciała się kłócić, więc po prostu kiwnęła głową i się uśmiechnęła.

\- Co tam u ciebie, Zayn? - zagadał Niall. - Jak Perrie?

Liam prawie niezauważalnie prychnął, a Gemma skierowała wzrok na mulata, oczekując jego odpowiedzi. Cóż, nie przyszli tu tylko po to, aby obgadywać Harry'ego, ale również, żeby po prostu pogadać.

Mulat natomiast głęboko westchnął i zniżył głowę, bawiąc się rękawami koszuli. Za każdym razem ktoś musiał poruszać ten niewygodny dla niego temat, ale co miał powiedzieć? _Nie życzę sobie pytań o nią?_ _Co wam do tego?_ Nie chciał być niemiły, chociaż i tak już mu się to nie udawało ostatnimi czasy, więc po prostu uśmiechnął się sztucznie do niego i mruknął:

\- Jest okej, nic ciekawego.

Niall kiwnął głową. Nie takiego Zayna zapamiętał. Dla niego, chociaż był on od zawsze tajemniczy i poważny, był też wesołym chłopakiem cieszącym się z wielu rzeczy w życiu. A tymczasem widział smutek w jego oczach, tęsknotę i jakiś nieokreślony strach przed czymś.

Miał wrażenie, że nie tylko będzie musiał pomóc Harry'emu, ale również Zaynowi.

\- No dobra, specjalnie dzisiaj wziąłem wolne. Jaki tak naprawdę jest cel tego spotkania? - zapytał mulat, patrząc beznamiętnie na stygnącą gorącą czekoladę, nawet nie racząc jej wypić czy nawet chwycić w dłonie.

Gemma westchnęła, odłożyła swoją kawę na stolik i zaczęła mówić:

\- Jak już każdemu z was wspominałam, z Harrym jest źle. Nawet bardzo źle. Tragicznie wręcz.

Niall zacisnął usta w wąską linię, Liam przymknął oczy, a Zayn spojrzał na dziewczynę bez żadnych większych emocji, dokładnie tak, jakby takie sytuacje były dla niego codziennością.

\- Pisze listy.

Liam dopił do końca swoją czekoladę, a mulat wraz z blondynem spojrzeli na dziewczynę, jak na wariatkę.

Jakie listy? O niczym im nie mówiła, co trochę wyprowadziło z równowagi Zayna. Tylko po to go tutaj ściągnęła i kazała wziąć jednodniowy urlop na żądanie? Tylko po to, aby mówić mu o jakichś listach? Nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał. Chodnikiem obok przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą, jednak postanowił tego w żaden sposób nie komentować. Jedynie odważył się na zadanie prostego pytania.

\- Jakie?

\- To najdziwniejsza rzecz, z jaką się kiedykolwiek zetknęłam – odparła i chwyciła swoją torebkę w dłoń.

\- Masz te listy? - zapytał Liam.

Dziewczyna potwierdziła, mówiąc przy okazji, że Harry pewnego dnia wrzucił te listy do skrzynki w centrum Londynu. Przez tę informację spotkała się z oburzonym wzrokiem mulata i dwoma zszokowanymi spojrzeniami ze strony blondyna i Payne'a.

\- Zaraz... Wchodzenie komuś do pokoju jeszcze rozumiem, ale jak do cholery zdobyłaś listy ze skrzynki pocztowej? - zapytał w końcu Niall, o mało nie trącając swojej filiżanki.

\- Trochę mnie kosztował ten duplikat. - Pokazała im ze swojej torebki kluczyk, a Zayn od razu kazał jej to schować.

\- Schowaj to lepiej. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale kradzież ze skrzynki pocztowej to przestępstwo.

Gemma pokiwała głową i schowała kluczyk, po czym wyciągnęła z torebki trzy pożółkłe koperty. Położyła je na stoliku, a spojrzenia chłopaków skierowały się na ów listy.

\- Do kogo? - zapytał Niall, chcąc wziąć do ręki jedną kopertę, lecz w połowie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

\- Nie do kogo – poprawiła go Gemma, a Niall zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem – mruknął i spojrzał na Zayna, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami i oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi od dziewczyny.

\- Harry nie pisze do ludzi – rzekła.

Niall zamrugał oczami w zdziwieniu, Zayn wstrzymał oddech, a Liam zniżył przygnębiony głowę. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwała cała trójka, to było tak absurdalne, że aż zadziwiające i nikt z nich nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry nie pisze do ludzi.

\- Pisze do rzeczy – dokończyła i rozdała każdemu z nich po jednym liście. - Czas, Miłość, Śmierć.

Rozdała je odpowiednio Niallowi, Liamowi i Zaynowi. Wszyscy dokładnie obejrzeli koperty z każdej strony, a blondyn nawet pokusił się o otwarcie swojej, która zaadresowana była do Czasu. Rozłożył gładką kartkę wielkości kartki z zeszytu szkolnego i zaczął cicho czytać.

_\- Czas – mówią, że leczysz rany. Nigdy jednak nie mówią o tym, jak niszczysz to, co dobre._

Niall przymknął na chwilę swoje oczy, przerywając czytanie. Zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem tak cholernie bardzo, że miał ochotę spotkać się teraz z Harrym w cztery oczy, przytulić go i przyznać, że on to samo czuje. Nienawidził czasu – niszczył to, na co on tak długo pracował, niszczył jego relacje, wszystko, co do niego należało. Był jego wrogiem numer jeden.

Odetchnął i spojrzał na rozłożoną kartkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

 _\- Jak zamieniasz piękno w popiół_ – czytał dalej. - _Dla mnie jesteś niczym kawałek skamieniałego drewna. Niczym martwa tkanka, która nie ulega rozkładowi. Jesteś niczym. Straciłem nadzieję, jestem załamany. Byłoby tak słodko, gdyby wszystko pozostało takie samo._

Niall wziął głęboki wdech po skończonym czytaniu, złożył kartkę i z powrotem włożył ją do koperty. Liam już chciał zabrać głos w sprawie tego akurat listu, gdy wyprzedził go Zayn lekko oburzony.

\- Dzieci piszą listy do Świętego Mikołaja. To nie oznacza szaleństwa! - Wyrzucił w powietrze ręce i ponownie je skrzyżował na piersi.

Liam spojrzał na niego z miną, jakby chciał powiedzieć _ty tak na poważnie mówisz?_ , a Niall jeszcze raz wziął do ręki kopertę i przejechał palcem po jej obwodach.

\- Nie... - mruknął cicho.

\- To forma terapii – dopowiedział za Irlandczyka Liam, patrząc Zaynowi prosto w oczy.

Miał piękne czekoladowe oczy, które majestatycznie mieniły się w świetle migoczących lampek przed nim i lampek zawieszonych w całej kawiarni. Kochał na nie patrzeć, kochał nazywać je swoimi, chociaż nimi nie były, kochał je całe, sprawiając, że widząc je, miał ochotę rzucić się na jego szyję i go mocno przytulić – wyszeptać, że tęsknił i że mogą spróbować wszystko od nowa. Miał jednak świadomość, że nie mógł tego zrobić, bo nigdy nie był dla niego priorytetem, nigdy nie był dla niego tym najważniejszym.

Zayn go _nienawidził_.

\- Przykre to. - Z rozmyślań na temat oczu Zayna wyrwał go irlandzki akcent. - Robi coś jeszcze oprócz tych listów?

\- Z nikim nie gada, wychodzi sam wieczorami na spacery, a nigdy tego nie robił, co według mnie jest dosyć podejrzane...

\- A nie pisze do psów? - przerwał jej nagle mulat, sprawiając, że wszyscy popatrzyli się na niego jak na idiotę. - Albo, nie wiem, do ptaków?

\- Ty poważnie pytasz? - zapytał zdziwiony Liam.

\- No co? - warknął chyba zbyt agresywnie w jego kierunku, przez co Liam lekko odsunął się na krześle ze strachu. - To jest bardziej podejrzane niż pisanie do jakiś pieprzonych bytów.

Payne pokiwał dla spokoju głową i spojrzał na Gemmę, która z kolei pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała. - Przynajmniej nie widziałam.

Zayn cmoknął, a Niall w dalszym ciągu nie mógł się wyzbyć ostatnich słów w liście Harry'ego do czasu - _byłoby tak słodko, gdyby wszystko pozostało takie samo._ Nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić – wszystko byłoby wspaniałe, gdyby nie ten cholerny czas, który postanowił się akurat go uczepić. Przez jego brak nie miał nawet możliwości pojechać w tym roku do swojej rodziny do Irlandii, bo czas uwięził go w Londynie. Harry miał rację. I Liam również – to była po prostu jego forma terapii, musiał się komuś wygadać, a o wszystko najłatwiej mu było posądzić trzy abstrakcje, które nie istniały. Niall z jednej strony nie dziwił mu się.

Gemma pogadała jeszcze trochę z Liamem, wszyscy dopili swoje kawy i gorące czekolady, aż w końcu dziewczyna zaproponowała, że mogą przenieść spotkanie do jej domu, w którym o tej porze, jak każdego innego dnia, nie powinno być Harry'ego. Liam oraz Horan zgodzili się od razu, Zayna przyjaciele musieli namawiać, aż w końcu ugiął się pod ich prośbami i maślanymi oczkami i również przystał na tę propozycję.

W drodze do domu Gemma wdała się w luźną dyskusję z Niallem, trochę w tyle szedł Zayn z rękami w kieszeniach swojego długiego czarnego płaszcza i rozmyślającego na tym, jak beznadziejne będą jego święta w tym roku. Tak beznadziejne, że najlepiej, jakby w ogóle ich nie było. Może gdyby tamtego dnia odważył się na ten krok, dzisiaj w ogóle nawet by nie stał w tym miejscu.

Liam natomiast cały czas patrzył się na plecy Zayna, które wyobrażał sobie tak, jak je kiedyś widział – umięśnione, gładkie, delikatnie... Miał ochotę go przytulić, tak delikatnie, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nie ma się martwić i zawsze przy nim będzie. Widział z daleka jego przerażenie i smutek w oczach. I nie interesowało go to, że Zayn go _nienawidził_ – Liam od zawsze go kochał i nawet gdyby mulat miał kopać w niego, bić się z nim, krzyczeć, wściekać się... On przyrzekł sobie, że zawsze będzie przy nim. Cokolwiek by się nie stało. Zawsze.

W przypływie odwagi dołączył chodem do Zayna, który spojrzał na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem, po czym prychnął, ponownie zniżając głowę. Serce Liama krzyczało wewnętrznie, żeby rzucić się na Zayna, choćby tutaj i teraz na ośnieżony chodnik, ale powstrzymał się, zadając mu jedno z tych najbardziej ogólnych pytań:

\- Co tam u ciebie? Nie gadaliśmy ze sobą w kawiarni.

Swoje dłonie również schował do swojej białej puchowej kurtki i postanowił zachować pozycję podobną do tej Zayna – również schylił głowę, aby na niego nie patrzeć, a tym samym przypadkiem go nie podjudzić swoim zachowaniem tak samo, jak ostatnio zrobił to swoim niespodziewanym telefonem o dwudziestej trzeciej.

\- Nic ciekawego, co mogłoby cię interesować – warknął.

Liam nie dopytywał, aby go nie wkurzyć – i tak już brzmiał na bardzo złego, chociaż Payne nic mu nie zrobił. A przynajmniej tak uważał – nie zdradził go tak jak Louis Harry'ego, zawsze miał dla niego czas – nie to co Niall, a w dodatku jeszcze martwił się o niego i mimo tego, że widział, iż Zayn wyraźnie nie życzy sobie z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, to i tak był dla niego tak cholernie ważny, że zostawienie go na pastwę losu byłoby dla niego prawdziwą życiową porażką.

\- Tęsknię za tobą. - Serce Liama nie wytrzymało, musiało to powiedzieć, cokolwiek Zayn miał sobie w tej chwili o nim pomyśleć.

\- I po co mi to mówisz?

Wzruszył ramionami i przygryzł wargę tylko po to, aby się nie rozpłakać. Co prawda, to pytanie mniej bolało niż _nienawidzę cię_ , ale jednak w jakiś sposób ponownie zraniło i tak już zepsute serce Liama, w którym nie było już ani więcej miłości.

\- Po prostu, chcę, abyś wiedział, że...

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, co? - wysyczał mulat, kierując na niego wzrok i jego piękne czekoladowe oczy.

Zayn naprawdę go _nienawidził_.

\- Dlaczego mnie do cholery nienawidzisz? Co ja ci zrobiłem? - zapytał wściekły, czując łzy w oczach. - Po prostu mi to wytłumacz, co ja ci takiego zrobiłem.

\- Bo jesteś idiotą i kłamcą, już ci to tłumaczyłem ostatnio, głuchy jesteś? – powiedział nieco głośniej. - Możesz w końcu zrozumieć, że nie potrzebuję cię w moim życiu? To, co nas kiedykolwiek łączyło, to skończony rozdział, do cholery. Nie możesz tego zrozumieć?

\- Nie, nie mogę! - zawołał Liam, zatrzymując się.

To samo zrobiła Gemma z Niallem idący z przodu – zatrzymali się i spojrzeli zdziwieni na dwójkę chłopaków. Najwyraźniej byli tak pochłonięci swoją rozmową, że słyszeli ostrej wymiany zdań Zayna i Liama.

\- Gorzej dla ciebie – mruknął Zayn i ruszył w dalszą drogę, zostawiając Liama samego z tyłu.

Pokręcił głową w kierunku Irlandczyka i dziewczyny, dając im do zrozumienia, że nic takiego się nie stało i mogą iść dalej. Obaj postanowili się nie wtrącać w ich prywatne sprawy. Ruszyli przed siebie, a po kliku chwilach dołączył do nich Liam, który postanowił ukryć to, jak bardzo bolało go teraz serce i po prostu dołączył się do rozmowy Gemmy z Niallem.

W domu powitała ich radośnie Anne, która poinformowała wszystkich, że Harry wyszedł na dwór, tak jak przypuszczała Gemma. Powiedziała również, że ich babcia już przyjechała z Holmes Chapel, na co dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i odparła, że nie będą im przeszkadzać, idąc do salonu. Anne natomiast rzekła, że będzie z babcią rozmawiać w kuchni i takim sposobem wszyscy się rozdzielili.

Wszyscy rozsiadli się w salonie po wcześniejszym ściągnięciu kurtek i płaszczy i przez jeszcze krótszą chwilę pogadali. Ostatecznie Niall włączył telewizor, a Liam uprzejmie poprosił o herbatę, więc Gemma poszła do kuchni, aby zrobić dla niego napój.

Spotkała się tam z babcią, która powiedziała, że Anne wyszła do łazienki, na co pokiwała głową. Wyciągnęła z szafki niebieski kubek i wrzuciła do niego jedną torebkę herbaty, a później napełniła czajnik wodą i go włączyła.

\- Znowu pada śnieg – mruknęła szatynka, patrząc na podwórko za oknem. - Ile można...

\- To styropian! - zawołała starsza pani, a Gemma się do niej odwróciła. - A wiedziałaś, słonko, że ten styropian produkują wampiry za waszym domem? U mnie w Holmes Chapel nie ma takiego czegoś. - Zrobiła naburmuszoną minę.

\- Wiedziałam – odparła poważnie i podeszła do babci, aby złapać ją za ramiona. - Ale nie ma się czego bać, mam kolegę żółwia pracującego dla FBI, podłożył on podsłuch w koszu na śmieci za domem i teraz będziemy mogli złapać te wampiry za takie akcje!

\- Nic o tym nie wiedziałam – odparła zdziwiona kobieta.

Gemma westchnęła i przykucnęła, łapiąc babcię za kolana.

\- Jestem twoją wnuczką, babciu.

\- Wiem, skarbie! - zawołała uśmiechnięta kobieta i ją mocno przytuliła.

Gemma odwzajemniła uśmiech i w tym momencie czajnik wydał sygnał, że woda się już zagotowała. Dziewczyna wstała i wtedy wpadła na dość nietypowy pomysł. Szybko zalała torebkę herbaty w kubku i dosypała do niej dwie łyżeczki cukru. Akurat gdy z łazienki wracała Anne, Gemma niemal wybiegła z kuchni z kubkiem herbaty dla Liama, wpadła do salonu jak oparzona, że aż Zayn spojrzał się na nią jak na wariatkę, postawiła kubek na stoliku przed Liamem i natychmiast zasłoniła widok na telewizor Niallowi.

\- Hej! Oglądam to! - zawołał Niall, pokazując na telewizor pilotem.

\- Mam szalony pomysł. Możecie mnie wyśmiać, ale tu chodzi o pomoc dla Harry'ego, więc mnie wysłuchajcie.

Zayn, który siedział na podłokietniku sofy, zmarszczył brwi, Niall nadal pozostawał oburzony po niespodziewanym zasłonięciu ekranu telewizora, a Liam jako jedyny pozostawał spokojny i jedynie popijał swoją herbatę z niebieskiego kubka.

\- Mojej babci od czasu udaru, trochę odbiło – zaczęła tłumaczyć. - Stale musimy jej przypominać, co się dzieje i poprawiać mówione przez nią głupoty. Na przykład przed chwilą powiedziała, że na dworze pada styropian.

Niall odłożył pilot na bok, a Liam omal nie wybuchł śmiechem, słysząc to, że babcia Gemmy nazwała śnieg styropianem.

\- To ją denerwuje, a nas stresuje – kontynuowała dalej. - Z początku nie mogliśmy dojść z nią do porozumienia, aż w końcu ktoś powiedział mi coś mądrego. _Przestań narzucać jej swoją rzeczywistość, a spróbuj wejść w jej_.

\- Tak ci doradził ten psycholog od Hazzy? - zapytał nieco zbity z tropu Zayn.

\- Nie, tak powiedział mój znajomy taksówkarz!

Niall pokiwał głową w uznaniu, a Liam musiał aż odłożyć kubek z powrotem na stolik, aby przypadkiem nie wylać herbaty ze śmiechu.

\- I miał rację! Jak zaczęliśmy to robić, wszystko było łatwiejsze. Ona mówi szalone rzeczy, a my normalnie na to odpowiadamy. Ona się cieszy, a my dobrze się bawimy.

\- Ty rozumiesz co ona mówi? - szepnął do Liama Niall, na co on pokręcił tylko głową w zaprzeczeniu.

\- Wiecie do czego zmierzam? - zapytała rozemocjonowana.

\- Um, nie bardzo – mruknął Zayn.

\- Nie możemy zmusić Harry'ego, by zmierzył się z rzeczywistością. Nie chce gadać z Lou, to nie, nie zmusimy go – powiedziała Gemma.

\- Pogubiłem się – odparł Niall, a Liam mu zawtórował.

\- Pisze do rzeczy, co jest absurdalne, bo nikt z nas tego nie robi. Ale on to robi. Powinniśmy więc wkroczyć do jego rzeczywistości i sprawić, by mu odpowiedziały.

\- Nie rozumiem! - zawołał Liam, wyrzucając bezradne ręce w powietrze.

Gemma westchnęła i odparła:

\- Niech Miłość, Czas i Śmierć osobiście mu odpowiedzą na jego listy!

Po minie całej trójki wywnioskowała, że żaden z nich w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, do czego ona dąży.

\- I jak niby mają to zrobić? - zapytał w końcu Liam po chwili ciszy.

\- Wy! Wy zagracie Miłość, Czas i Śmierć, spotkacie się z nim i porozmawiacie!

\- Mamy zrobić na nim jakieś beznadziejne przedstawienie? - zapytał Zayn, wstając z podłokietnika i podchodząc do dziewczyny.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, jakby mieli się zaraz pobić na oczach zdezorientowanego blondyna i Liama. Zayn zmrużył oczy i położył swoje dłonie na biodrach, a Gemma skrzyżowała ręce i lekko się przeraziła, widząc jakąś agresję w oczach mulata.

\- Słucham?

\- Mamy odegrać jakiś teatrzyk dla niemowląt na nim? Mamy się nim bawić jak szmacianą lalką? - warknął Zayn.

\- Mamy sprawić, żeby pomyślał, że oszalał? - Do akcji wkroczył Liam, podnosząc się gwałtownie z kanapy, powodując tym samym, że zarówno Gemma, jak i Zayn spojrzeli na niego, tracąc zainteresowanie sobą.

\- Nie. Wiem, że jego stan psychiczny jest słaby, ale chcę mu pokazać, że czas skończyć z rozpaczaniem i rozpocząć nowy rozdział w życiu.

\- To bez sensu – mruknął Zayn, odwracając się plecami do Gemmy.

\- Uspokójcie się – zarządził Liam.

\- To okropny pomysł! - zawołał ponownie Zayn i przysiadł na podłokietniku sofy.

\- Nie jest aż tak zły – ocenił Niall. - Gemma ma rację, może on właśnie potrzebuje jakiejś takiej rozmowy z takimi bytami?

Zayn przetarł swoją twarz kilka razy dłońmi, aż w końcu postanowił wejść w dyskusję tym razem z Niallem.

\- Louis go zdradził, do kurwy – syknął w jego kierunku, na co Irlandczyk się wzdrygnął. Zdecydowanie nie takiego Zayna zapamiętał rok temu. - Wyobraźcie sobie coś takiego: zdradza was partner albo partnerka, a twoi znajomi i rodzina robią sobie z was kpiny.

W pokoju nastała całkowita cisza, a atmosfera w środku zdecydowanie zgęstniała do takiego stopnia, że każdy z nich chciał już zakończyć to spotkanie i wrócić do siebie do domu. Liam przyznał mu w głowie rację – z jednej strony takie coś mogło pokazać Harry'emu tylko to, że jego niegdyś najlepsi przyjaciele robią z niego idiotę. Już chciał poprzeć zdanie mulata, gdy przeszkodził mu w tym blondyn.

\- Dlatego szuka odpowiedzi w kosmosie! A my będziemy tym kosmosem! Po co miałby pisać listy do abstrakcji, gdyby nie chciał od nich żadnych odpowiedzi?

I tu już Liam przyznał punkt Niallowi. Teraz piłeczka leżała po stronie Zayna, który patrzył na Irlandczyka tak, jakby miał mu wielką ochotę wydłubać oczy.

\- Tym pomysłem kierujemy się w stronę manipulowania jego bólem. Ale po co mamy to robić? Bo nudzi nam się przed świętami? - odbił piłeczkę, która teraz leżała po stronie Nialla, Gemmy i Liama.

\- To bardziej skomplikowane – mruknęła Gemma.

Zayn podniósł jedną brew w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź dziewczyny. Ona natomiast usiadła spokojnie na sofie i przez kilka chwil trzymała swoją głowę w dłoniach. Przed oczami przeleciało jej całe życie wraz z Harrym, wszystkie sytuacje, które z nim przeżyła – począwszy od pierwszych dni w szkole, przez wspólne wypady do teatru, a skończywszy na dawaniu sobie świątecznych prezentów na święta. Westchnęła głęboko i w końcu powiedziała:

\- Harry był wspaniałym, kreatywnym, charyzmatycznym człowiekiem, który kochał życie. A teraz go nienawidzi.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że mu to pomoże? - zapytał spokojnie Niall, kładąc swoją dłoń na ramieniu Gemmy, aby choć trochę ją pocieszyć.

\- Lou go zdradził. I teraz nie obchodzi go, czy straci wszystko inne – dopowiedział za dziewczynę Liam. - Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Musimy go odzyskać. I wiecie co? Wchodzę w to.

Niall i Zayn spojrzeli zdziwieniu na Liama, bo obaj myśleli, że to prędzej któryś z nich się ugnie niż zrobi to Liam, ale cóż, zgoda Liama spowodowała, że pozostała dwójka również się zgodziła. Niall kiwnął głową, a Zayn jedynie wywrócił oczami i mruknął ciche _dobra_.

\- Okej, jakie są zasady? - zapytał Niall. - Inni też nas widzą? - zadał drugie pytanie, patrząc na Liama.

\- Inni też nas widzą? - dopytał ponownie Liam.

\- Zdaje mi się, że tylko Harry. Takiego chcemy efektu, prawda? - odparła niepewnie Gemma.

\- To bezsens. A jak będziemy chcieli iść do baru napić się drinka i on tam będzie? Pomijając kompletnie fakt, że nas zna! - złożył kolejny sprzeciw Zayn.

\- A widziałeś ostatnio Harry'ego w barze? - zaśmiał się donośnie Niall.

\- Ale to bez znaczenia!

\- Dosyć – przerwał im Liam, kończąc tym samym początek kolejnej ostrej wymiany zdań. - Widzą nas ci, których chcemy, by nas widzieli, i kiedy chcemy, by nas widzieli.

Niall przyznał Liamowi rację, a Gemma się uśmiechnęła. Dobrzy byli, nie mogła tego zaprzeczyć, a jej plan musiał się udać. Jeśli ten plan okazałby się totalną klapą, to nie wiedziałaby już co robić, aby sprawić, że Harry ponownie pokocha życie.

\- Teraz tak – zabrała głos Gemma. - Jak już wiecie, Harry napisał listy do trzech abstrakcji. Pytanie teraz, kto kogo zagra.

Cała trójka popatrzyła na siebie. Tak naprawdę dla nich nie było jakiejś większej różnicy w tym, kto kogo zagra, jednak zanim ktoś to z nich powiedział, pierwsza odezwała się dziewczyna.

\- Liam – Miłość, Zayn – Śmierć, Niall – Czas.

*

Następnego dnia Gemma spotkała się z każdym z chłopaków na osobno, aby wytłumaczyć im, jak mają spotkać się z Harrym i co mu powiedzieć. Z Zaynem spotkała się w kawiarni – tej samej, do którego przyszedł wczoraj. To nie była jej wina, że sprzedawali tu najlepszą kawę i gorącą czekoladę, a wystrój wnętrza aż przyciągał oko każdego londyńskiego przechodnia z ulicy.

 _\- Droga Śmierci, podróżujesz otoczona wieloma mitami_ – zaczął czytać Zayn, mając na nosie swoje druciane okulary do czytania. - _Powodujesz mnóstwo cierpienia i wiele obaw. Ale dla mnie jesteś papierowym tygrysem. Jesteś żałosnym i słabym zawodnikiem średniego szczebla. Nie możesz wykonać nawet prostego polecenia. A ja jestem tylko aroganckim sukinsynem, który nie potrafi przyznać, kiedy jest mu przykro i czym jestem teraz? Co jeśli jestem kimś, kogo nie chcę w pobliżu?._

Zayn ściągnął swoje okulary i rzucił listem na stolik.

\- Nie do końca sympatyczny list – rzekł i ściągnął maksymalnie rękawy swojego białego wełnianego swetra.

\- Nie rozumiem niektórych ludzi – odparła Gemma. - Przecież jest tyle możliwości w życiu, czemu ludzie uważają, że zakończenie wszystkiego jest dobrym wyjściem?

\- Nie wiem – wyszeptał i mimowolnie schował swoją twarz w dłoniach, czym wzbudził podejrzenie Gemmy, która natychmiast zareagowała.

\- Wszystko dobrze? Dobrze się czujesz?

Pokręcił tylko głową i rozpłakał się na oczach wszystkich klientów kawiarni. Dziewczyna objęła go delikatnie ręką, głaszcząc go delikatnie na uspokojenie w okolicach lewej łopatki.

\- Co się dzieje, Zayn?

Rozpłakał się tylko jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że Gemma uznała, iż nie warto ciągnąć tego tematu i jedynie zaczęła go uspokajać, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Następnie spotkała się z Niallem – akurat już u niego w domu. Powitał ją naprawdę ciepło, zaprosił ją do salonu i nawet zadbał o dwa kubki herbaty, aby miło im się rozmawiało. Gemma wyciągnęła z torebki list zaadresowany do Czasu i podała go Niallowi, który jeszcze raz po wczorajszym dniu przeczytał treść listu.

\- Um, może podejdę do niego zły, ostro wkurzony – zaproponował Irlandczyk.

\- Nie, nie rób tak – zaoponowała Gemma. - Harry może się przestraszyć.

\- Ale nazwał Czas martwą tkanką!

\- Nie przesadzaj, Niall.

\- Obraził Czas, a ja jestem Czasem! - zawołał Niall, machając listem w obie strony.

Gemma westchnęła i spojrzała przed siebie, gdzie na szklanym stoliczku leżał srebrny laptop z podświetlaną klawiaturą. Otwarta na nim była strona z lotami do Dublina w Irlandii oraz e-mailem zaczynającym się od słów _Mamo, nie będę mógł przylecieć na święta, nie mam czasu_. Niall widząc, że Gemma patrzy na jego otwartego laptopa, natychmiast zamknął jego klapę i spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

\- Niall...

\- Możesz przestać?

Nie miała ochoty na żadne kłótnie, dlatego tylko pokiwała głową i rzekła:

\- Masz nie atakować agresywnie Hazzy, dobrze?

Następne i ostatnie spotkanie miała z Liamem, z którym spotkała się na mieście. Usiedli na ławce na placu w samym centrum Londynu, wręczyła mu list do Miłości, a Liam widząc jego zawartość, zmrużył oczy.

\- Ale w liście pożegnał Miłość. Słuchaj: _Droga Miłości, żegnaj, tylko odrobinę Jego serca, to wszystko, o co prosiłem_. Jak mam mu na to odpowiedzieć?

Gemma spojrzała przed siebie, obserwując sprzedawcę choinek, który właśnie wręczał jedną jakiejś rodzinie z dzieckiem, zastanawiając się, co mogłaby Miłość na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Pożegnał Miłość – stwierdziła fakt. - Może podejdź do niego i odmów mu. Powiedz, że łatwo się ciebie nie pozbędzie. Powiedz, że póki jesteś, to jest wobec ciebie bezsilny.

Liam pokiwał głową, przygryzając wargę, jakby nad czymś głęboko się zastanawiał.

\- Powiedz mu, że nie mamy wpływu, na to kto nas kocha lub kogo my kochamy. Powiedz mu, że Miłość jest we wszystkim, czy mu się to podoba czy nie. Jeśli to zaakceptuje, to... Może zacznie na nowo kochać życie.

I miała wielką nadzieję, że tak się stanie. To była jej jedyna deska ratunku.


	6. Część 6

Leżał na łóżku i patrzył się beznamiętnie na sufit, tak bardzo pragnąc, aby ktoś go w tej chwili przytulił. A szczególnie jego ukochany, który pewnie leżał sobie teraz z jakąś dziewczyną i oglądali razem komedię romantyczną u niego w domu.

Nie miał już nawet siły płakać, nie miał już nawet łez w swoim zasobie, po prostu patrzył się przed siebie i jedyne co robił, to odtwarzał wszystkie wspomnienia z nim w roli głównej. Najpierw ich pierwsza randka jeszcze za czasów liceum, ich spacery po parku w zimowe wieczory, wypady do klubów, aby potańczyć, bo doskonale wiedział, że Harry kochał tańczyć w rytm muzyki, wspólne leżenie na łóżku i oglądanie komediowych seriali na laptopie jednego z nich... To były czasy, które Harry chciał, aby wróciły do niego, a najlepiej, aby nigdy się nie kończyły.

Nie miał siły wstać z łóżka, nie widział sensu, skoro wiedział, że i tak za drzwiami nie czeka na niego jego chłopak i go nie przytuli, nie powie, że go kocha i że zawsze przy nim będzie. I choć Louis mówił to niemal codziennie, to i tak ostatecznie go okłamał, bo jak się okazało, jednak nie będzie przy nim zawsze.

Podniósł gwałtownie głowę na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do jego pokoju. W progu zobaczył swoją siostrę Gemmę mającą w dłoni siatkę z jedzeniem na wynos. Natychmiast niezainteresowany opadł głową z powrotem na łóżko, aby ponownie zacząć się wpatrywać w biały sufit nad nim.

\- Wiesz, że mama z babcią poszły na miasto na jakieś zakupy, więc skoczyłam do knajpy niedaleko i kupiłam nasze ulubione danie z ziemniakami. Zjemy razem?

Harry nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Jedynie obrócił głowę w stronę okna, za którym widać było już wieczorne grudniowe niebo pełne małych gwiazdek.

Nie miał ochoty niczego jeść. Czemu Gemma tego nie rozumiała? Chciał po prostu ze spokojem poleżeć na łóżku i porozmyślać, jak to fajnie by było, gdyby Louis był przy nim. Tylko to – nic więcej.

\- Hazza, proszę – mruknęła błagalnie dziewczyna.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, usiadła na skraju łóżka Harry'ego i popatrzyła się na niego z bólem w oczach.

Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Miała wrażenie, że jej brat oddala się od niej. Że straciła go już na dobre – nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio się śmiali, jedli razem obiad czy oglądali telewizję, o zwykłej rozmowie już nie wspominając. Pragnęła go odzyskać. Miała wrażenie, że patrzy teraz na całkiem obcego człowieka. Tak obcego, że nawet nie wiedziała, jak tak naprawdę ma na imię i nazwisko.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała delikatnie.

Nie odpowiedział jej. Nadal beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w nocne gwieździste niebo za oknem. Przypominało mu pierwszą noc sylwestrową spędzoną z Lou. Byli wtedy jeszcze w pierwszej klasie liceum, prawie nic nie wiedzieli o miłości, ale nie przeszkodziło im to w tym, aby wyznać swoje pierwsze uczucia. Byli tacy młodzi, tacy naiwni, tacy łatwowierni...

\- Widzę, że nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć – westchnęła zrezygnowana. - W razie czego część obiadu zostawię ci na blacie w kuchni.

Wstała i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i jeszcze przez chwilę rozmyślał o Louisie. Wyobrażał go sobie teraz takiego radosnego bez niego, z jakąś dziewczyną pod kocem i kubkami herbaty, może nawet z tą samą, z którą zdradził go tamtej nocy. Śmiał się, uśmiechał swoimi oceanicznymi oczami... Nie brakowało mu niczego, podczas gdy Harry'emu brakowało jedynie jego.

Przespał się godzinę, a po drzemce wstał i ubrał się w czarne rurki, a białą gładką koszulkę zamienił na zwiewną niebieską koszulę z dużym dekoltem. Nie rozczesując włosów, zszedł na dół i z wieszaka ściągnął swój czarny płaszcz i założył go na siebie.

\- Wychodzisz? - zapytała Gemma, odrywając wzrok od jakiegoś serialu świątecznego lecącego akurat w telewizji.

Harry jedynie pokiwał głową i założył jeszcze na szyję bordowy szalik z żółtymi plamami. Nawet go nie obwiązał wokół szyi, został go tak luźno zwisającego i w takim stanie wyszedł na świeże mroźne grudniowe powietrze. Wziął głęboki wdech, włożył swoje ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i wyszedł na chodnik.

Poszedł w kierunku pobliskiego parku, do którego niegdyś tak często chodził z Louisem za rękę. Mijał po drodze przeróżne podwórka sąsiadów – jedne miały już pozawieszane lampki wokół rosnących choinek i na balustradach tarasów i werand, a niektóre miały jedynie przyozdobione świątecznymi czapkami ozdoby ogrodowe. W niektórych paliło się światło, a w niektórych było zupełnie ciemno w środku.

W parku, do którego doszedł Harry, na samym środku stało duże lodowisko, na którym wiele młodych par wykonywało różne sztuczki i po prostu się śmiało. Na ławkach siedzieli starsi ludzie, po alejkach przechadzała się młodzież z kubkami kawy i gorącej czekolady w dłoniach, a na śniegu bawiły się psy różnych właścicieli. Kochał ten przedświąteczny widok, a jeszcze bardziej by go uwielbiał, gdyby stał za nim Louis i go słodko obejmował od tyłu.

Usiadł na jedynej wolnej ławce, jaką znalazł w zasięgu wzroku i popatrzył się na ludzi bawiących się ze swoimi psami na śniegu tuż naprzeciwko niego. Wyglądali na takich szczęśliwych, uśmiechali się, rzucali pupilom piłeczki, drapali ich po grzbietach... Cóż, Harry pamiętał, jak kiedyś z Louisem przysięgli sobie, że kiedyś zaadoptują jakiegoś szczeniaczka, który będzie ich wspólnym od samego początku.

Louis miał już psa rasy zbliżonej do pudla. Wabił się Clifford, kochał bawić się piłeczką z Harrym i wychodzić z nim i Lou na spacerki po parku, a latem zawsze razem z nim jechali nad jeziorko i tam spędzali cały swój dzień. I Harry to uwielbiał, kochał przytulać się z Lou na kocyku rozłożonym na piasku i patrzeć, jak Clifford szuka czegoś w pobliskiej trawie.

Nagle poczuł jak ławka lekko się ugina pod jeszcze czyimś ciężarem, jednak nawet nie spojrzał na tę osobę, zakładając z góry, że jest to pewnie jakaś starsza kobieta, która po prostu sobie na chwilę przysiadła, nie mogąc znaleźć innego wolnego miejsca w pobliżu.

\- One płaczą – powiedział czyiś miękki męski głos. - One płaczą, bo mają świadomość śmierci.

Odwrócił momentalnie głowę w stronę głosu i zauważył wysokiego mulata w czarnym płaszczu do kolan, szaliku od Burberry, nienagannie ułożonych czarnych włosach i z mnóstwem przeróżnych pierścionków na palcach obu rąk. Od razu rozpoznał jego twarz, dlatego prychnął pod nosem i ponownie spojrzał na bawiące się psy, próbując ignorować bruneta.

\- Nazwałeś mnie papierowym tygrysem. Powiedziałeś, że jesteś tylko sukinsynem nie potrafiącym powiedzieć, kiedy jest ci przykro.

Harry spojrzał się na chłopaka jak na idiotę i zacisnął swoje usta w wąskiej linii. Zeskanował jego ciało od stóp do głów, po czym zmrużył zdziwiony oczy.

\- Oh, nie patrz tak na mnie! To nie było aż tak dawno temu, Harry.

\- Zayn...

Chłopak nagle wyciągnął z kieszeni pożółkłą kopertę ze znaczkiem i pieczęcią poczty londyńskiej, co oznaczało, że list na pewno został prawidłowo wysłany. Harry spojrzał ze strachem w oczach na bruneta, który lekko się do niego uśmiechnął, pokazując mu w górze list.

\- Nie wiem, o kim mówisz – rzekł spokojnie chłopak.

\- Skąd ty to... Ale jak... Kim jesteś? - zapytał przerażony Harry.

Chłopak lekko się zaśmiał. Miał bardzo melodyjny śmiech, bardzo wesoły, co trochę uspokoiło Harry'ego, lecz nadal nie miał pojęcia, skąd ów mężczyzna, który był bardzo podobny, a nawet identyczny jak jego dawny przyjaciel Zayn miał list, który autentycznie został wysłany do kogoś innego niż Malik.

\- A do kogo napisałeś list?

Harry z przerażania aż zaczął skubać swoje usta lewą ręką, patrząc się wprost w czekoladowe oczy ów nieznanego człowieka.

\- Um, napisałem list do Śmierci.

Mulat ściągnął ze swojej prawej ręki skórzaną rękawiczkę i podał dłoń Stylesowi.

\- Miło mi – uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Urocze spotkanko.

Harry popatrzył chłopakowi w oczy, a potem na wyciągniętą dłoń. Nie wiedział, co tu się właśnie wydarzyło. Skąd on miał jego list? Dlaczego podawał się za Śmierć? Miał tyle pytań, na które nie mógł znaleźć żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna wyglądał identycznie jak Zayn – miał ten sam ton głosu oraz śmiech, ale to wszystko wykluczało – przecież na pewno się nie pomylił i nie wysłał listu do Zayna. Więc skąd on miałby akurat list do Śmierci?

Przerażało go to i nie wiedział, co robić.

\- Nie – wydusił z siebie i wstał natychmiast z ławki.

Próbował to jakoś racjonalnie poukładać w głowie, jednak gdy znajdywał jakąś całkiem sensowną odpowiedź, nagle coś innego wykluczało ją, więc ostatecznie nie mógł dojść do tego, kim tak naprawdę była ta osoba, która się z nim przywitała. Jasne, podała się za Śmierć, ale to było przecież niemożliwe, aby byty miały postacie ludzkie.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz mu głowa pęknie od natłoku myśli.

Nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu, przez co gwałtownie się obrócił i odsunął, tym samym strącając rękę, jak się okazało, tego nieznajomego chłopaka, który jeszcze parę chwil temu siedział obok niego na tej nieszczęsnej ławce.

\- Tak, wiem, to może się wydawać bardzo dziwne – próbował go uspokoić chłopak, lecz Harry jeszcze bardziej się przeraził, słysząc ponownie ten sam głos podobny do tego Zayna. - Siedzisz sobie w parku i nagle nachodzi cię człowiek podający się za Śmierć.

Harry delikatnie kiwnął głową, cały czas odsuwając się powoli od czarnowłosego, lecz ten umiejętnie się do niego przybliżał.

\- Ale Harry, ludzie cały czas piszą listy do wszechświata! - wytłumaczył mu, uspokajając go gestami rąk. - Ale nie wszyscy dostają odpowiedź.

Styles wytrzeszczył oczy ze strachu i przykrył swoje usta dłonią, obawiając się najgorszego, choć z tyłu głowy coś mu mówiło, że przecież to niemożliwe, że umiera.

\- Nie, nie, nie bój się – powiedział spokojnie brunet.

_Jak mam się do cholery nie bać?_ , zapytał siebie samego w myślach Harry, kiwając jedynie delikatnie głową i ponownie chowając ręce do kieszeni swojego płaszcza.

\- Ty dostajesz tą odpowiedź – wytłumaczył. - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, jak bardzo się mylisz. Nie jesteś żadnym sukinsynem, a ja wcale nie jestem tak żałosny, jak myślisz. Odmówiłem wykonania twojego polecenia i to był tylko mój wybór.

Ton głosu chłopaka z każdym tonem stawał się coraz bardziej agresywny, co tylko zamiast uspokajać chłopaka, znowu sprawiało, że miał ochotę zwiać stąd jak najszybciej się dało. Po prostu przerażał go ten człowiek – nie bał się go, irracjonalnie wiedział, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy, ale przerażał go jego głos i zachowanie, nie wspominając już o tym podejrzanym podaniu się za Śmierć i posiadaniu jego listu.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać! - zawołał Harry, również starając się brzmieć agresywnie i raczej się mu to udało, zważając na fakt, że chłopak zdziwiony zrobił krok do tyłu.

Zamrugał kilka razy oczami, aż nagle przygryzł na chwilę swoje usta, a potem zrobił parę kroków w stronę Hazzy.

\- Ja ci nie mówię, co masz robić, więc ty mi nie mów, co ja mam robić! - krzyknął.

Z ławki obok spojrzała na nich siwa starsza kobieta siedząca wraz ze swoim małym wnukiem, który na oko mógł mieć siedem lat. Obaj zmrużyli oczy, a chłopczyk zapytał swoją babcię:

\- Babciu, z kim ten pan rozmawia? - Wskazał na Harry'ego palcem, a kobieta natychmiast kazała chłopcu przestać pokazywać na obcych ludzi.

Harry oraz chłopak spojrzeli na tą dwójkę ze zdziwieniem w oczach, spojrzeli się na siebie i ponownie skierowali na nich wzrok.

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, kochanie. Ludzie czasem są głupi i rozmawiają sami ze sobą albo wymyślają jakieś rzeczy.

Harry poczuł jak serce mu na chwilę stanęło, a z twarzy odpłynęła cała krew. Czyli oni nie widzieli tego chłopaka? Z już totalnego przerażenia zaczął myśleć, że naprawdę rozmawia ze Śmiercią.

\- Spokojnie, nie bój się, widzą mnie dopiero, gdy nadchodzi na nich czas, aby odejść z tego świata.

Grunt mu się odsunął pod nogami. Nie, on nie chciał akurat teraz wszystkiego kończyć... Myślał, że zaraz zemdleje i domyślał się, że zrobił się bladszy niż ściana w jego pokoju.

\- Nie denerwuj się – uspokoił go ponownie chłopak. - Jeszcze nie pora na ciebie. Przyszedłem tu tylko, aby wszystko wyjaśnić i oddać ci list.

Zrobił parę kroków do bladego Harry'ego, złapał go za jego lodowate dłonie i wcisnął mu na siłę kopertę z napisem _Śmierć_. Harry spojrzał na kopertę, a potem na mężczyznę, który lekko się do niego uśmiechnął, ukazując rząd swoich śnieżnobiałych zębów.

\- Śmierć niczego nie kończy, przysięgam – szepnął do niego zmartwionym głosem.

\- Nie, nie, ty... - próbował coś z siebie wydusić, ale ostatecznie tylko pokręcił głową.

Obejrzał się w obie strony, zabrał list i niemal pobiegł alejką w stronę swojego domu. Zanim całkowicie zniknął z pola widzenia tego tajemniczego człowieka, usłyszał za sobą jeszcze jego melodyjny głos:

\- Naprawdę jestem Śmiercią, Harry!

Pokręcił głową sam do siebie, czując, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać z przerażenia. Nie wiedział kompletnie, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. On naprawdę rozmawiał ze Śmiercią? Jeśli nie, to skąd miał on jego list i wiedział, co w nim napisał? A jeśli tak, to... Czy to w ogóle było możliwe?

Miał nogi jak z waty, a droga do domu trwała dla niego wieczność, jak nie dłużej. Był skłonny uwierzyć, że to naprawdę była Śmierć. Nawet nie wiedział, o czym on teraz myślał, miał taki natłok myśli, że miał ochotę jedynie zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć.

Wpadł do domu jak oparzony, szybko ściągnął swój czarny płaszcz, szalik i czarne sztyblety, czym wzbudził zainteresowanie Gemmy, która właśnie czytała jakąś książkę na kanapie w salonie.

\- Coś się stało, Hazz? - zapytała przejęta, zamykając książkę.

Pokiwał przecząco głową i przetarł kilka razy twarz i spojrzał na nią przerażonym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

\- Na pewno się nic nie stało? - dopytała, wstając powoli z kanapy.

Harry uciekł do swojego pokoju jak wystraszone zwierzę przed myśliwym, co lekko zdziwiło Gemmę. Miała wielką ochotę iść do niego i go o wszystko wypytać, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, wiedząc, że i tak Harry nic jej nie powie.

Westchnęła tylko, usiadła ponownie na kanapie i zaczęła dalej czytać swoją książkę.

*

Gemma stała przy stoisku z choinkami w samym centrum Londynu, co chwilę strzepując śnieg ze swojej białej czapki z pomponem. Cały czas zastanawiała się nad wczorajszym zachowaniem swojego brata, kiedy wrócił z codziennego wieczornego spaceru do parku. Nie rozumiała, co się stało, o ile w ogóle coś się stało. Może zobaczył Louisa na mieście z jakąś dziewczyną lub innym chłopakiem i spanikował? Bo Gemmie nie chciało się wierzyć, że taką reakcję wywołał u niego Zayn podający się za Śmierć.

_O wilku mowa_ , pomyślała, zauważając wśród przechodniów czarnowłosego chłopaka w czarnym płaszczu. Podchodząc do niej, ściągnął swoją prawą rękawiczkę i uścisnął jej dłoń na powitanie.

\- Totalnie nawaliłem - mruknął cicho na powitanie. - Byłem zbyt delikatny chyba.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, aby podnieść go choć trochę na duchu i zaproponowała mu spacer. Brunet kiwnął głową i poszli w stronę pobliskiego drugiego placu. Obaj włożyli swoje ręce do kieszeni i schylili głowy.

\- Śmierć taka może być – odparła po większym zastanowieniu Gemma.

\- Byłem lepszy pod koniec. Powiedziałem, że śmierć niczego nie kończy. Szczerze, nawet nie wiem dlaczego.

\- A nie byłeś ostry? - zapytała niepewnie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – zastanowił się. - Był przerażony, ale zdaje mi się, że to po prostu dlatego, że podałem się za Śmierć.

Przyznała mu rację, bo, cóż, miał ją – Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie mógł być po prostu wystraszony faktem, że rozmawia z osobą, która przedstawia się jako jeden z trzech bytów, do których napisał list, a w dodatku ta osoba posiadała kopertę i wiedziała, jaka jest jej zawartość.

\- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś – mruknęła wdzięczna Gemma.

Zayn wywrócił oczami.

\- Nadal nie wiem, po co ten cały teatrzyk – przyznał. - Dla mnie to nadal wygląda tak, jakbyśmy bawili się jego uczuciami, a to nie jest normalne zachowanie. Żal mi go w tym momencie.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu – poprosiła błagalnie dziewczyna, a Zayn jedynie westchnął i obiecał, że swoją opinię zostawi na razie na boku.

\- Właśnie – przypomniało mu się. - Kim była ta kobieta z dzieckiem? Bo jak rozmawiałem z Harrym, to w pewnym momencie jakiś chłopczyk zapytał, z kim Harry rozmawia, a kobieta odpowiedziała, że ludzie czasem są dziwni.

Gemma się zaśmiała, co zbiło z tropu Zayna. Co było w tym dziwnego? Wczorajszego dnia, jak ten chłopczyk zapytał o to swoją babcię, Zaynowi wcale nie było do śmiechu. Sam początkowo się wystraszył, bo przecież nie był jakimś niewidzialnym człowiekiem.

\- To była daleka koleżanka mamy z Holmes Chapel – zaśmiała się. - Przyjechała do Londynu do swojej rodziny na święta. Harry jej nie zna.

Zayn popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

\- Nie wierzę, że byłaś zdolna aż do takiego kroku. – Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Rozmawiałaś z nią po wszystkim? Mówiła coś o mnie?

\- Mówiła, że byłeś rewelacyjny.

Zayn stanął na chwilę, popatrzył na nią, aż w końcu ukłonił się do niej teatralnie, na co Gemma wybuchła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.

\- Powiedziała, że byłeś niesamowity i przy tobie niemożliwe staje się możliwe – powiedziała, a Zayn spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. - Naprawdę!

Zayn podszedł do dziewczyny najbliżej jak tylko potrafił i ją mocno przytulił. Był to tak niespodziewany gest, że Gemma początkowo nie wiedziała, co robić, ale w końcu odwzajemniła uścisk, uznając, że najwyraźniej Zayn potrzebuje się do kogoś przytulić.

\- Zadowól się swoją rolą, Zayn – wyszeptała. - Proszę, naprawdę byłeś świetny.

\- Z wielką przyjemnością, to byłby sukces.


	7. Część 7

_La Louze_ od Shanguya roznosiło się po całym lokalu, sprawiając, że wiele par rwało się wręcz do tańca, a promile w ich krwi zdecydowanie nie pomagały w zatrzymaniu tej potrzeby. W pomieszczeniu było tak duszno, że niektórzy musieli wyjść na mroźne powietrze nawet bez kurtek, aby choć na chwilę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Dym papierosowy, widok kufli z piwem i taniego jedzenia przypominał raczej letnią imprezę w klubie nad morzem niż czas spędzony w barze w okresie przedświątecznym.

Przed lokalem papierosa palił chłopak, który nerwowo tupał stopą o chodnik, jakby czymś się niecierpliwił. W końcu po wypaleniu używki rzucił ją na chodnik, przydeptał stopą i wszedł z powrotem do środka. Od razu poczuł zaduch w całym lokalu, na co wywrócił oczami i skierował się w stronę baru.

W drodze dołączył do niego wysoki blondyn z dwoma kuflami piwa w swoich dłoniach, aż jeden z nich wcisnął chłopakowi do dłoni. Ten spojrzał na niego spod zmęczonych oczu, a potem na szklane naczynie i wziął jeden porządny łyk.

\- Gdzieś ty tyle był? - zapytał donośnie, starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę. - Chodź, Michael opowiada teraz historię życia!

Kiwnął głową i w rytm _No Lie_ Seana Paula poszedł razem z kolegą do stoliczka, przy którym siedzieli jego znajomi. Wszyscy śmiali się, niektórzy palili papierosy, inni popijali alkohol, jedynie on stał i patrzył na nich beznamiętnym wzrokiem ze swoim niedopitym piwem.

\- No siadaj, stary, co się tak patrzysz? - zawołał jakiś brunet i pokazał mu jedno wolne miejsce obok niego.

Niechętnie usiadł tam i upił łyk napoju, wsłuchując się w k0ńcówkę _No Lie_ , a potem w początek _Side To Side_ Ariany Grande.

\- I to wyglądało tak – pewien szatyn w okularach zaczął opowiadać, a chłopak jedynie westchnął. - Powiedział, że to koniec; powiedział, że wraca do domu.

Choć szatyn opowiadał dosyć smutną historię, co drugie słowo donośnie się śmiał. Był już tak podpity, że nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, co opowiada i że przy stoliku siedzą inne osoby, których historia ta może w jakiś sposób poruszyć.

Wśród tych osób był on.

\- No i co? No i wściekłem się – zaśmiał się, co tak bardzo komicznie wyglądało z perspektywy innych osób. - Chciałem wszystko wyjaśnić, wiecie, ale nie dało się z nim w ogóle rozmawiać. W ogóle!

Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i przygryzł swoją wargę, aby się nie rozpłakać przy swoich nowych kumplach.

\- Jak po tych wszystkich obietnicach mogłem coś takiego zrobić, pomyślałem wtedy. Jak mogłem być taki okrutny? Jak mogłem go tak potraktować?

Jak _on_ mógł go tak potraktować? Jak _on_ mógł być taki okrutny?

Myślał, że za chwilę rozleje swój alkohol na podłogę lokalu i wyrzuci z siebie wszystkie emocje, które dotychczas skrywał.

\- Wyszedłem z siebie, krzyczałem na wszystkich, chciałem sam siebie zapytać, dlaczego to zrobiłem – zawołał, a niektórzy z grupy znajomych aż z wrażenia podskoczyli na siedzeniach. - I wiecie co się okazało?

Kilka osób pokręciło głowami, a on już wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Nawet nie musiał jej głośno wypowiadać, doskonale wiedział, co powie, jak powie i jak na to reszta zareaguje. Przymknął powieki, starając się uspokoić wewnętrznie, lecz marnie mu to wychodziło – zamiast tego, jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a nogi same się uginały.

\- Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to ja go do kurwy zdradziłem! - zawołał i donośnie się zaśmiał, sprawiając, że inni również wybuchli śmiechem.

Pokręcił głową, zostawił na stoliku swój kufel z piwem, który i tak swoją drogą mu nie smakował zbytnio i poszedł samotnie w stronę baru, aby zamówić coś lepszego do picia, a nie rozcieńczony alkohol wraz z jakimś badziewnym barwnikiem.

\- Pytałem: _dlaczego mnie nie kochasz_ , a on na to: _bo mnie zdradziłeś_! - usłyszał jeszcze, zanim dotarł do baru.

Bar obsługiwał jakiś Australijczyk, od razu poznał, że nie jest z Londynu, napieprzał słowami tak szybko, że ledwo go rozumiał. Blondyn za barem uprzejmie zapytał się go, co podać, na co odpowiedział, że wystarczy jakaś dobra tequila.

Barman po kilku chwilach postawił przed nim szklaneczkę z napojem. Podziękował, usiadł i napił się łyka alkoholu. Ten był już decydowanie lepszy od tamtego sikacza jego nowego znajomego. Miał słodkawy smak, co zdecydowanie mu się podobało.

Schylił głowę, wpatrując się w ciesz w szklance i rozmyślając nad tym, jak jego życie teraz wyglądało. Było beznadziejne – to pierwsze, co mu przyszło na myśl. Nie miał zupełnie nikogo przy swoim boku, nawet rodziny, co skutkowało tym, że w tym roku był zmuszony sam obchodzić święta Bożego Narodzenia. O ile w ogóle będzie chciał je obchodzić. Bez nikogo nie było sensu gotować potraw czy nawet ubierać dużej choinki w salonie. Do tej pory przystał jedynie na lampki na balustradzie balkonu i małą symboliczną choinkę z paroma bombkami na komodzie w sypialni. I na pierniczki, które upiekł na początku grudnia, a i tak szybko zostały zjedzone.

Nic nie miało sensu, ale wiedział, że musiał się podnieść po tym wielkim upadku i zacząć wszystko od nowa – z innymi osobami, może nawet w innym mieście. Londyn zdecydowanie za dużo mu przypominał, ale z drugiej strony chciał wszystko naprawić. Nikogo nie kochał tak mocno, nikogo tak mocno nie pragnął, po prostu pragnął cofnąć czas i znów zacząć kochać, jak to robił do tamtego czasu.

Nagle usłyszał czyiś głos względnie blisko siebie. Najpierw wywrócił oczami, w pierwszej chwili myśląc, że to ten gość od tamtego stolika, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że skądś zna ten głos. Spojrzał się na wysokiego chłopaka, który usiadł obok niego i wsłuchał się w jego piękną brytyjską wymowę. Mówił właśnie do barmana, że prosi o jakiegoś dobrego drinka, a po chwili sączył pomarańczowy napój ze słomki.

Jego przydługawe brązowe włosy piękne opadały na ramiona, na których znajdował się materiał jego zwiewnej koszuli w egzotyczne wzory, a tatuaże na rękach idealnie odkrywały jego całą duszę, która już na samym początku wydała się chłopakowi piękna i odważna.

Chciał do niego zagadać, poznać go – bardzo spodobał mu się jego głos, był taki słodki, ale zarazem pełen potęgi. Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli się do niego przybliżył.

\- Zapijasz smutki drinkami?

Brunet spojrzał na niego spod swojej szklanki. Nie chciał na niego naciskać, tym bardziej, że widział, że jest nieśmiały i raczej nie pogadają od razu na jakiś luźny temat, ale mimo tego pragnął chociaż spróbować go poznać.

Był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego dotychczas widział.

\- Um... - zamyślił się, patrząc na napój i lekko nim mieszając. - Nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Nie sądzisz, że już za późno na alkohol?

Westchnął głęboko, chwycił małą szklankę w swoje duże dłonie i skierował się całym ciałem w stronę chłopaka.

\- Ja... Chcę w końcu dojść do porządku ze sobą... - wyszeptał, patrząc się na swojego drinka, a nie na chłopaka.

Ten miał wielką ochotę złapać jego twarz w swoje obie dłonie i wyszeptać, że jest najsilniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał i widział, kimkolwiek on nie był. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego zrobić, dlatego jedynie pokiwał głową i upił łyk swojej tequili.

Zauważył, że brunet na niego nie patrzył, tylko z cały czas schyloną głową spoglądał na pomarańczowy drink, od czas do czasu pociągając nosem. Domyślił się, że chłopak płacze, dlatego samozachowawczo postanowił go podnieść na duchu i nawet nie wiedział dlaczego położył swoją jedną dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- Hej – zwrócił uwagę chłopaka, który momentalnie spojrzał wprost w jego oczy. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Harry – odpowiedział brunet.

\- Przyszedłeś tu sam? - zadał kolejne pytanie, widząc, że wystarczyło tylko jedno pytanie o imię, aby sprawić, że Harry stał się nieco pewniejszy siebie.

Harry pokiwał delikatnie głową i napił się swojego pomarańczowego drinka. Chłopak mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, bo picie ze słomki przez tak wysokiego i dobrze zbudowanego chłopaka wyglądało tak zabawnie, że aż uroczo i naprawdę nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu.

\- Próbujesz zapomnieć o kimś? - dopytał.

\- Tak.

Przymknął na chwilę powieki i wziął głęboki wdech. Cóż, takiej odpowiedzi mógł się spodziewać. Każdy, kto przychodzi do barów, pubów czy klubów sam, próbuje zapomnieć o kimś – byłym przyjacielu, byłej dziewczynie, byłym chłopaku... A niektórzy może o wszystkim naraz. A może po prostu o tym, że żyją na tej Ziemi, o codziennych obowiązkach, pracy, natłoku myśli...

\- Ktoś cię zdradził, Harry? - zapytał delikatnie i cicho chłopak.

Brunet kiwnął głową, tym razem patrząc się prosto w oczy nieznajomego. Tak bardzo go hipnotyzowały, miały taki piękny kolor, który od razu przyciągnął uwagę bruneta. Kochał ten odcień niebieskiego. Przypominał mu spokojny ocean, bez burz, bez sztormów i fal, tak spokojny, że mógł na nim zasnąć i nic by go nie zbudziło. Taki bezpieczny, jakby miał być jego domem, jego wszystkim.

Jego _miłością_.

\- Um, tak – odpowiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak zadał mu przed chwilą pytanie, na które zapomniał odpowiedzieć.

\- Dziewczyna czy chłopak?

\- Chłopak – powiedział natychmiast.

Nieznajomy zabrał dłoń z jego kolana, a Harry jakoś mimowolnie położył tam swoją rękę, jakby chciał pokazać, że chciałby znowu poczuć jego ciepłą dłoń przez materiał czarnych rurek w tym miejscu. Chciał chłonąć jego dotyk i nigdy go nie zapominać.

\- Jak miał na imię? - zapytał delikatnie.

Harry przełknął ślinę, przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym gwałtownie wstał i złapał się za głowę. Nieznajomy natychmiast podniósł na niego wzrok i westchnął. Cóż, takiej reakcji też się spodziewał – każdy tak reagował, gdy miał mówić o swoim byłym parterze, a Harry najwyraźniej był jeszcze tak mocno zraniony, że nie potrafił nawet odmówić podania tej informacji.

\- W porządku, Harry – uspokoił go. - Nie musisz odpowiadać.

Spojrzał się na niego smutnymi oczami, a potem na wolne miejsce, na którym przed chwilą jeszcze siedział.

Dziękował Bogu, że nie musiał odpowiadać na pytanie i nieznajomy go tym nie męczył. Nie chciał do tego wracać, chciał się od tego odciąć raz na zawsze, chciał zapomnieć o nim, o ich wszystkich chwilach... Chciał zacząć wszystko od nowa. Chciał znowu być wolny, korzystać z życia, poznawać nowych ludzi, śmiać się z nimi, ale było to dla niego niemożliwe. Bo śmierć nadchodziła, czas go uwięził, a miłość nie istniała.

Obcy widząc, że Harry nie chciał usiąść i jedynie patrzył się na niego ze strachem w oczach, uniósł ręce w górę w akcie bezbronności i powiedział spokojnym głosem:

\- Jak chcesz, możemy nawet nie rozmawiać. Zostaniesz ze mną i usiądziesz? - Pokazał dłonią na krzesełko, a gdy zobaczył niezdecydowanie w szmaragdowych oczach bruneta, dodał: - Proszę.

Brunet w końcu z powrotem usiadł na krzesełku i odwrócił wzrok od chłopaka. Nie chciał na niego patrzeć – skoro nie muszą nawet rozmawiać, to nie widział celu w tym, aby patrzeć na jego twarz. Chociaż tak bardzo chciał znowu zobaczyć ów niebieskie oczy pełne odwagi. Mimo tego nie podniósł na niego wzroku, zamiast tego obaj spokojnie dopili swoje drinki, nie wymieniając między sobą ani słowa, a jedynie chłonąc mentalnie swoje towarzystwo.

Czuli się swobodnie obok siebie, jakby znali się już tak długi czas. Nie potrzebowali słów, aby się zrozumieć, wystarczyły nawet małe spojrzenia na siebie, a drugi z nich się uśmiechał, cichutko się podśmiechując i świecąc swoimi pięknymi oczami. Nawet ten Australijczyk za barem postanowił ich zostawić samych i odejść w inną stronę baru, aby im nie przeszkadzać. Najwyraźniej widział, że między tą dwójką jest jakaś chemia.

W pewnym momencie Harry oznajmił, że będzie się już zbierać do domu, na co nieznajomy od razu zaproponował, że może go odprowadzić, o ile oczywiście nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Brunet bez zastanowienia zgodził się. Założył na siebie przy wyjściu czarny płaszcz i bordowy szalik, który puścił luźno wzdłuż ciała, natomiast nieznajomy miał ze sobą brązowy płaszcz, który bardziej Harry'emu przypominał ten na sezon jesienny lub wiosenny, aniżeli na zimowy, mroźny i grudniowy, ale nie dopytywał. Mogło być mu ciepło nawet w tym, w środku miał na sobie białą grubą bluzę i niebieskie jeansy, a na stopach miał czarno-białe vansy.

\- Co skłoniło cię do przyjścia akurat dzisiaj? - zapytał w połowie drogi chłopak, kierując swój hipnotyzujący wzrok na bruneta. - Już cię widziałem wcześniej w tych okolicach. Chciałem nawet do ciebie podejść, ale uznałem, że nie będę palić twojej kryjówki.

Zaśmiał się lekko. Jego śmiech był słodki i bardzo przyjemny do ucha, a w dodatku idealnie pasował do tego chłopaka, który był niższego wzrostu niż Harry i nosił za duże bluzy na sobie.

\- Nie chciałeś, abym się dowiedział, że mnie obserwowałeś w jakiś sposób? - dopytał zaciekawiony.

Mruknął _mhm_ i spojrzał na biały puch pod swoimi butami, który cichutko skrzypiał. Śnieg akurat już nie padał, a obaj znajdowali się już względnie daleko od zatłoczonego centrum Londynu, przez co nie słyszeli już świątecznej muzyki czy krzyków imprezowiczów ani nie czuli zapachu ciasteczek i gorącej czekolady.

\- Um, jak masz na imię? - zapytał niepewnie Harry, bojąc się w jakiś sposób reakcji chłopaka.

Ten tylko się uśmiechnął szeroko i odparł:

\- Louis. Miło mi, Harry.

Obaj przeszli parę kroków w ciszy, słysząc jedynie skrzyp śniegu pod butami i swoje oddechy.

_Louis – bardzo ładne imię_ , pomyślał Harry, mając w głowie od razu Francję i Paryż, bo, cóż, co miał poradzić na to, że ta niebrytyjska forma wymowy jego imienia kojarzyła mu się tylko z bagietkami, beretami i miastem zakochanych?

\- Mój chłopak też miał na imię Harry, dokładnie tak jak ty – rzekł niespodziewanie Louis, ponownie kierując na bruneta wzrok. - Zerwaliśmy ze sobą ponad rok temu, nic nie wskazywało na taki koniec naszej znajomości.

Harry pokiwał głową, aby pokazać Louisowi, że rozumie, o czym on mówi. Obaj zamyślili się przez chwilę, aż Louis w końcu postanowił kontynuować swoją wypowiedź:

\- Zerwaliśmy, bo nawaliłem. Tylko to – rzekł i spojrzał się chwilowo na czarne sztyblety Harry'ego, a potem na jego szmaragdowe oczy. - A jak miał na imię twój chłopak?

Brunet spojrzał na niego podejrzanie, aż w końcu lekko zdenerwowany przyspieszył kroku, aby jak najszybciej dojść do domu. Ten Louis nie miał prawa pytać go ciągle o to samo, to nie była jego sprawa.

Louis umiejętnie dobiegł do Harry'ego i na moment położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, aby go zatrzymać, lecz szybko ją zdjął, bojąc się reakcji ze strony bruneta.

\- Okej, nie odpowiadaj, nie będę cię torturować – rzekł poważnie, lecz na końcu lekko się zaśmiał, aby rozluźnić atmosferę, która stała się niesamowicie gęsta między nimi.

\- Dziękuję.

Ruszyli w dalszą drogę do domu Harry'ego.

\- Więc... To z powodu samotności? Dlatego zdecydowałeś się wejść?

Styles zmrużył oczy i spojrzał się na Louisa.

\- Wiesz, wielu ludzi przed świętami postanawia zamawiać sobie alkohol zamiast gorącej czekolady w budce, bo czują wewnętrzną samotność – wyjaśnił Lou i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu bez zawahania.

\- To dlaczego przyszedłeś?

\- Ja... Już mówiłem, że chcę w końcu dojść do porządku ze sobą... - wyszeptał zawstydzony.

\- Ktoś cię zdradził, H, a z tego trudno doprowadzić siebie do porządku, uwierz mi.

Zatrzymali się tuż przed domem, gdzie na podwórku stała duża figurka jelenia przybranego w kolorowe świąteczne lampki. W oknie z kuchni świeciło się światło, a z komina wylatywał ciemny dym, który informował, że właśnie domownicy palą w środku w kominku, aby ogrzać dom.

Louis przeskanował wzrokiem dokładnie cały dom i na końcu uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Więc tu mieszkasz?

\- Tak – wyszeptał i schylił głowę, bawiąc się swoimi palcami, jakby bał się, że ktoś oprócz Louisa mógłby usłyszeć tą zwykłą odpowiedź na pytanie.

Szatyn pokiwał lekko głową w zrozumieniu i jeszcze raz spojrzał na podwórko. Dwie dosyć niskie choinki również miały na sobie kolorowe lampeczki, które powodowały, że śnieg leżący na gałązkach drzewek pięknie mienił się w różnokolorowe barwy.

Westchnął głęboko i zdecydował się na odważniejszy ruch. Położył swoją prawą rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego i wyszeptał:

\- Miło się rozmawiało. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Dobrej nocy, Hazza.

Zdjął swoją rękę i odszedł w kierunku, z którego przyszli tutaj, czyli kierował się w stronę centrum Londynu. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem i dopiero, gdy dokładnie upewnił się, że szatyn o pięknym imieniu Louis całkowicie zniknął za zakrętem ulicy, na której mieszkał brunet, wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka, czując od razu w progu zapach korzennych ciastek.


	8. Część 8

Tego dnia na dworze świeciło piękne słońce. Była sobota, co oznaczało, że na dworze było więcej przechodniów, a samochody stały w korkach, wracając z przedostatnich świątecznych zakupów w galeriach handlowych. Dzisiaj w powietrzu wyczuwalny był tylko zapach świeżych porannych bułeczek z piekarni i mroźnego grudniowego powietrza i szczerze, Gemma prędzej by powiedziała, że jest styczeń, aniżeli grudzień, i to jeszcze w gorącym okresie przedświątecznym.

Z głównego deptaka w centrum Londynu właśnie wychodził na pasy czarnowłosy chłopak w czarnym płaszczu. Pomachał z daleka szatynce, przechodząc na kolejnych pasach spojrzał się w obie strony, a potem przytulił się z nią na powitanie.

\- Rozmawiałaś z nim? - zapytał na dzień dobry. - Mówił coś o mnie?

-Harry? Niestety nie – mruknęła, schylając głowę. - Jedynie jak zawsze pośpiesznie ściągnął buty i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Zayn cmoknął niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, chociaż z drugiej strony spodziewał się tego – ten pomysł był tak niekonwencjonalny, szalony i nieodpowiedzialny, że nie dziwił się, że na Harry'ego to nie zadziałało zbytnio. Uważał, że potrzebna mu jest porządna wizyta u psychologa, szczera rozmowa z kimś obcym, a nie pomysł niedoświadczonych osób o nachodzeniu człowieka w takim stanie jako trzy byty, do których pisze listy. To brzmiało tak absurdalnie, że Zayn myślał, że to wszystko to tylko sen i następnego dnia się obudzi, mając w planie iść na uniwersytet i nauczyć tym razem studentów podstaw psychologii społecznej.

Albo najlepiej gdyby nigdy się już nie budził, bo jego sen był tylko najgorszym koszmarem, którego nikt nie chciałby za niego przeżyć. Był tak załamany tym, gdzie w tym momencie się znajdował, że nawet nie wiedział, jakim cudem dotarł przez te wszystkie lata aż do tego miejsca – pracy jako renomowany psycholog na londyńskiej scenie i gościnny wykładowca na lokalnym uniwersytecie.

Nie zasługiwał na to wszystko, co posiadał w chwili obecnej.

Wrócił myślami do Harry'ego, który zasługiwał na znacznie więcej niż na to, co on sam miał – a już zdecydowanie zasługiwał na prawdziwą miłość i korzystanie z drogocennego czasu, który jedynie z każdą sekundą, a potem minutą się skracał.

Pamiętał jego minę kilka dni wcześniej – była przerażona i pełna zakłopotania. Czuł gdzieś, że jednak chyba przesadził ze swoją interpretacją Śmierci, a w dodatku ta kobieta z dzieckiem była dla niego całkowicie zbędna - swoim zachowaniem spowodowała tylko, że Harry jeszcze bardziej się przestraszył.

Szczerze, już po swoim „występie” miał dosyć tej całej szopki. Miał rację tamtego dnia w domu Gemmy – to podchodziło już pod manipulowanie bólem Harry'ego oraz pod robienie sobie z niego zwyczajnych kpin. Nie podobało się to Malikowi i zdecydowanie żałował dnia i minuty, w którym zgodził się na ten cały przedszkolny pomysł.

\- Bawimy się w przedszkole – mruknął sam do siebie Zayn. Gemma spojrzała się na niego.

\- Ale uwierzył w ciebie, przysięgam, widziałam to w jego oczach – rzekła lekko podekscytowana.

\- Ja już skończyłem swoją robotę, czas tylko na Nialla i Liama – powiedział, a dziewczyna zauważyła, że jakoś dziwnie cicho wypowiedział ostatnie imię. - Śmierć tylko wszystko kończy, to Miłość i Czas są ważniejsi.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – zaoponowała. - Śmierć jest ważniejsza od Czasu. Śmierć nadaje Czasowi jego prawdziwą wartość.

Zayn jedynie wzruszył na tę uwagę ramionami i razem z Gemmą poszli w stronę sklepu spożywczego, aby zrobić drobne zakupy.

Coś nie tak było z Zaynem – widziała to w jego zmęczonych czekoladowych oczach. Coś go trapiło, przygnębiało, ale nie mogła rozgryźć co. W końcu przecież miał dobrą pracę, był dosyć znany i rozchwytywany na rynku pracy, miał dziewczynę, a przynajmniej nie wspominał, że już jej nie ma, więc nie wiedziała, po jakiej stronie leży problem.

Może chodziło o rozbicie się paczki znajomych? Może Zayn zwyczajnie w świecie tęsknił za nimi wszystkimi? A z tego co zauważyła, to szczególnie za Liamem, chociaż potrafił się z nim sprzeczać i patrzeć na niego z chęcią mordu w oczach przez cały czas ich wspólnego spotkania. Szczerze, nie wiedziała, o co mogło mu chodzić, ale przyrzekła sobie, że spróbuje również pomóc Zaynowi, nie tylko swojemu bratu.

Weszli do sklepu, mulat wziął koszyk na zakupy i poszli w stronę działu z pieczywem, wsłuchując się jednocześnie w świąteczne rytmy _Last Christmas_ Whamu! oraz skanowanie produktów przez kasjerki przy kasach. Minęli promocyjne wysepki sklepowe z małymi sztucznymi choinkami, różnokolorowymi bombkami i łańcuchami, ozdobami na półkę oraz lampkami choinkowymi i balkonowymi, przeszli przez dział z nabiałem i słodyczami i doszli do stoiska ze świeżymi bułeczkami, gdzie również wyczuwali zapach pieczonych babeczek i ciastek.

\- Wiesz, że ostatnia osoba, o której myślisz, gdy idziesz spać, to osoba, która sprawia, że twoje życie jest albo szczęśliwe, albo złe? - zapytał retorycznie, pakując bułki do torebki foliowej. - Psychologowie to odkryli.

\- A ty o kim myślisz? - zapytała zaciekawiona, spodziewając się odpowiedzi _o mojej dziewczynie_ albo coś w tym stylu.

Popatrzył na nią spod folii z bułkami, przez chwilę utrzymywał na niej wzrok, aż ostatecznie prychnął i zapakował jeszcze jedną bułkę do folii. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, ale postanowiła nie dopytywać, gdyż już po takim zachowaniu widziała, że Zayn jak zwykle nie jest w humorze i może albo na nią nakrzyczeć, albo zerwać całkowicie jakikolwiek kontakt, albo w najgorszym wypadku wyjechać do Meksyku i zmienić tożsamość, aby pracować w kartelu narkotykowym w jakiej dziurze na południu kraju.

Cóż, wszystko było możliwe w jego przypadku – był tak nieprzewidywalny, że aż idealnie nadawał się na personifikację Śmierci, a przynajmniej tak myślała Gemma. Czarny ubiór, tajemniczy wzrok, czasami agresywny ton, ale również delikatne zachowanie – Śmierć taka mogła być i dziewczyna cieszyła się, że Malik zgodził się wziąć udział w tym dosyć niekonwencjonalnym planie i zagrać jedną z abstrakcji, do której list napisał Harry.

Zayn skierował swoje kroki w stronę działu mięsnego, a Gemma posłusznie podreptała za nim.

Przypomniało jej się zachowanie Zayna z ich spotkania, gdy Malik czytał list Hazzy do Śmierci. Wtedy dziwnie zareagował – od razu schował twarz w dłoniach, rozpłakał się, a na pytanie, czy wszystko dobrze, pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu. Martwiło to Gemmę. Tamtego dnia nic mu nie powiedziała krzywdzącego, jedynie czytali razem list i odparła, że zakończenie wszystkiego nie jest dobrym wyjściem.

\- Ostatnio powiedziałeś, że nie jest u ciebie dobrze – zaczęła delikatnie Gemma, nie wiedząc, czy poruszanie tego tematu było aż tak dobrym wyjściem.

Zayn spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem i zatrzymał się przy półce z wołowiną. Gemma również się zatrzymała i spojrzała brunetowi prosto w oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła, aby dodać mu otuchy.

\- Jesteś chory? - wyszeptała, aby inni klienci nie usłyszeli tego osobistego pytania.

Mulat przez chwilę nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, aż w końcu obrócił się w stronę półki i zaczął przeglądać opakowania z mięsem i szukać jak najdłuższej daty ważności. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i popatrzyła na niego z boku.

\- Umierasz? - zapytała cicho wprost do niego.

Prychnął pod nosem i odszeptał:

\- Każdy kiedyś umiera.

Odszedł parę kroków dalej, aby wybrać tym razem jakąś dobrą wieprzowinę. Gemma zastanowiła się chwilę nad jego ostatnimi słowami, aż powiedziała:

\- Tak, ale ty chcesz teraz.

Zayn cicho się zaśmiał, pokręcił głową i wrzucił do koszyka dwa opakowania mięsa. Dziewczyna jednak nie ufała jego reakcji, była zbyt podejrzana i niepokoiła ją.

\- Zayn, powiedz, co się dzieje – poprosiła, podchodząc do niego i zarazem zmierzając z nim w stronę działu z napojami.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał ostrzej, zatrzymując się przy półce z makaronami. - Znowu widzę swoich znajomych, chociaż przyzwyczaiłem się już żyć bez nich. Na dodatek codziennie przebiegam maraton od mojego cholernego gabinetu na uniwersytet, udając, że wszystko jest dobrze, że nic się nie stało, że kocham życie, że ostatnie o czym myślę, to śmierć i że mi na nim nie zależy! To się dzieje! - krzyknął.

Niektórzy klienci spojrzeli na nich zdziwionym wzrokiem, ponieważ kłótnia dwóch ludzi na środku sklepu nie była zdarzeniem codziennym. Gemma przeprosiła wzrokiem ludzi wokół i dobiegła do Zayna, który zdążył już przejść do działu z budyniami i kisielami.

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z kimś? - zapytała.

Zgarnął z półki trzy opakowania cytrynowego kisielu, kręcąc jednocześnie głową i nie utrzymując z nią jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Tylko z siostrą mojego przyjaciela, która nalegała na odpowiedź – prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Na kim ci tak naprawdę zależy? - zapytała wprost, nawiązując do jego poprzedniej wypowiedzi i tego, że udaje, że nie zależy mu na _nim_.

Westchnął i odchylił na chwilę głowę. Miał już dosyć tych bezsensownych pytań ze strony Gemmy. Mogła już sobie odpuścić; i tak powiedział jej już za dużo. Co ją interesowało jego życie – rok z nim nie rozmawiała, nie mogła mieć pojęcia, co on wtedy czuł, co przeżywał, kto był przy nim, kogo _nie było_.

Za kim tak naprawdę _tęsknił_.

\- Powiem tak – podjął inaczej temat. - Nigdy nie potrafiłem tego nazwać. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, co ja tak naprawdę czuję. Walczyłem z tym w liceum, potem tuż przed zerwaniem kontaktów z chłopakami... Załamałem się, to był taki natłok myśli, to tak przytłacza człowieka, że... Że nie chcesz już żyć. I nigdy nie przestałem się nad tym zastanawiać, to nigdy nie ustało. Zamiast tego, stało się silniejsze. A skutek tego możesz zobaczyć teraz na moich nadgarstkach.

\- I... Skończyłeś już walczyć? - zapytała zmartwiona.

\- Tak. Skończyłem. Bo tu już nic nie ma sensu.

Poszedł teraz już naprawdę w kierunku działu z napojami, aby choć na chwilę uwolnić się od natrętnej dla niego dziewczyny, lecz ta nadal nie dawała za wygraną, podbiegając do niego ponownie.

\- Więc twoje sprawy nie są uporządkowane?

\- Nie są – warknął. - Zgodziłem się wtedy tylko dlatego, aby chociaż Harry był szczęśliwy z naszej dwójki. Bo mi już nic nie pomoże.

Szczerze, nie wiedziała, jak miała zareagować na to wyznanie. Zayn chciał wszystko zostawić? Zależało mu na kimś? Nie wspominał w ogóle o swojej dziewczynie? Miała tyle pytań, na które tak bardzo pragnęła odpowiedzi, jednak zamiast tego westchnęła i wyszeptała do Malika:

\- Harry ci uwierzył, przysięgam.

*

Wracał właśnie z piekarni z torbą wypełnioną dwoma świeżymi bochenkami chleba, kilkoma bułkami oraz drożdżówką z kruszonką. Mama dzisiaj poprosiła go o pójście do pobliskiej piekarni po pieczywo i, szczerze, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego się zgodził. Sobotni poranek wyjątkowo obfitował w promyczki słońca, które wpadały przez okno w pokoju Harry'ego wprost na jego łóżko. Ciepło wydobywające się z grudniowego porannego słońca sprawiało, że Harry jedynie o czym myślał, to pozostanie w łóżku, ponowne rozmyślanie o swoim byłym chłopaku, płakanie i wyobrażanie go sobie z jakąś dziewczyną na mieście, a przede wszystkim rozmyślanie o jego ostatnim spotkaniu z człowiekiem tak łudząco podobnym do Zayna, ale podającym się za jedną z trzech abstrakcji, do których napisał list – Śmierć, i poznanym chłopaku w barze – Louisie.

W tym ostatnim szczególnie od razu polubił jego piękne oceaniczne oczy o takim odcieniu, z którym jeszcze nigdy się nie spotkał. I jego pozytywne podejście do życia mimo zerwania ze swoim już byłym chłopakiem. Podziwiał go i pragnął się z nim spotkać jeszcze raz, ale sam jakoś nie miał odwagi, aby ponownie pójść do tego baru. Bał się mu ponownie spojrzeć w oczy, chociaż je uwielbiał.

Musiał to przyznać, irracjonalnie bał się jego osoby.

Wszedł na werandę, otworzył drzwi do domu i już w progu drzwi ściągnął swój bordowy szalik. Zostawił klucze na komodzie w korytarzu, odwiesił swój płaszcz na wieszak i ściągnął buty, po czym skierował swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie jego mama słuchała radia, z którego wydobywał się głos Freddiego Mercury'ego śpiewającego, jak bardzo dziękuje Bogu za święta, przygryzała kanapkę z jakąś pastą i robiła ciasto na kolejne świąteczne ciasteczka.

\- O, już jesteś – zauważyła Anne i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Proszę – mruknął niechętnie, odkładając torbę z pieczywem na stół.

Chciał już iść do swojego pokoju, jednak zatrzymał go zmartwiony głos Anne, która oderwała się na moment od robienia ciasta i obróciła się do niego całym ciałem.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Spojrzał na nią zmęczonymi oczami.

_Oprócz tego, że rozmawiałem kilka dni temu ze Śmiercią, to..._

\- Tak – wyszeptał.

Anne pokiwała głową i wzięła głęboki wdech. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę stał w kuchni, patrząc się beznamiętnie na swoją mamę, która również nie chciała spuścić z niego wzroku, aż w końcu obrócił się i zmierzył w stronę swojego pokoju na górze.

\- Gdyby coś się działo, to jestem tutaj, kochanie – powiedziała jeszcze na koniec, lecz chłopak jej nie odpowiedział.

Wszedł po schodach na górę i otworzył delikatnie drzwi swojego pokoju, aby nie zrobić niepotrzebnego dużego przeciągu w całym domu. Wiedział, że podczas jego chwilowej nieobecności mama otworzyła w jego pokoju okno, które wraz z innymi otwartymi oknami w całym domu mogło sprawić, że zrobi się przeciąg.

Odskoczył przerażony, gdy przy swoim biurku zobaczył blondyna o prawie swoim wzroście, który zaciekawiony patrzył na fioletowo-szare domino, z którego wczoraj Harry ułożył prawie całą budowlę.

\- Niall...

Blondyn cały czas wpatrywał się w paletki z prawą ręką na brodzie, zastanawiając się, po co one są, aż w końcu, powoli skierował w ich stronę swój palec wskazujący prawej ręki, aby ich dotknąć.

\- Proszę, nie dotykaj! - zawołał przerażony brunet.

\- Nie rozumiem domino – mruknął chłopak, marszcząc brwi. - Ani z nich żadnego pożytku, ani nie ma nimi gdzie grać, ani gdzie je potem wyrzucić...

Harry zamrugał kilka razy zdziwiony oczami. Co chwilę otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak za każdym razem nie wiedział, co chce przekazać. W końcu rozłożył ręce, jakby z bezradności i zapytał:

\- Jak ty się tu znalazłeś?

\- Normalnie – odparł.

Obrócił się do niego całym ciałem. Ubrany był w świąteczny granatowo-bordowo-biały sweter w białe gwiazdeczki, kremowe jeansowe spodnie i czarne zwykłe buty. Od razu wyciągnął list ze swojej tylnej kieszeni spodni i pokazał go Harry'emu w górze.

Chłopak uniósł jedną brew z niedowierzania i skakał wzrokiem od stóp blondyna do jego głowy i lekkiego uśmiechu, który zagościł na jego ustach. Nie wierzył w to – czyli przyszła do niego kolejna personifikacja – Czas. Nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ten blondyn z kolei był identyczny do Nialla Horana, a tymczasem posiadał list zaadresowany do Czasu i o żadnej pomyłce nie było mowy – Harry wysłał te listy i na pewno nie wysyłał ich do swoich przyjaciół.

Blondyn wyciągnął kartkę formatu A5 z pożółkłej koperty, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął czytać.

 _\- Czas – mówią, że leczysz rany. Nigdy jednak nie mówią o tym, jak niszczysz to co dobre. Jak zamieniasz piękno w popiół_ – przeczytał z kartki i spojrzał się na Harry'ego. - Nieprawda, Hazz. Jeśli Miłość jest początkiem, a Śmierć końcem, to ja tkwię pomiędzy. Nie zrozumiesz Czasu. Nikt go nie zrozumie. Einstein był tego bliski, gdy powiedział, że jestem iluzją.

Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał – dlaczego nachodziły go te dziwne byty, czego od niego chciały i przede wszystkim – dlaczego są tacy podobni do jego byłych przyjaciół. Skąd mieli tak naprawdę jego listy.

Chciał już zaoponować i wyprosić blondyna ze swojego pokoju, a najlepiej samemu go wypchnąć za drzwi, zepchnąć ze schodów, a potem pomóc mu wyjść za drzwi frontowe, ale nagle usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do jego pokoju i w progu stanęła Anne, uśmiechając się szeroko do przerażonego i zdezorientowanego Harry'ego.

\- Pewnie powiesz nie, ale dzwonił Nick i pytał, czy będziesz w środę w pracy na jedenastą. Podobno nie może się do ciebie dodzwonić. I przepraszam, że tak bez pukania.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ponownie, a Harry spojrzał kątem oka na blondyna, który znowu zaczął obserwować jego budowlę z domino z lewą ręką na talii, a drugą dłonią pocierając sobie teatralnie brodę, zastanawiając się nad czymś bardzo wnikliwie.

Harry popatrzył pełnym wzrokiem najpierw na chłopaka przy biurku, a potem na swoją mamę, która w dalszym ciągu uśmiechała się do niego. Zachowywała się, jakby w ogóle nie widziała tego blondyna w jego pokoju, stanęła prosto i skrzyżowała swoje ręce na piersi.

Spojrzał się jeszcze raz w stronę biurka, blondyn skierował na niego wzrok i szeroko uśmiechnął się, pokazując rząd swoich białych zębów oraz pomachał ręką na powitanie do kobiety, która w dalszym ciągu wyglądała, jakby w ogóle go nie widziała.

Blondyn przysiadł na skraju łóżka i wziął jedno ciastko z opakowania, które właśnie leżało na kołdrze. Szeroko uśmiechnął się do jedzenia i ugryzł kawałek. Przymknął oczy na chwilę i rozkoszował się smakiem maślanego ciasteczka.

\- Zapytaj ją – odparł, otwierając oczy i pokazując na Anne ręką, w której miał kawałek ciastka. - Zapytaj ją, czy mnie widzi.

Harry skakał spojrzeniem od blondyna z ciastkiem do swojej mamy, która w końcu zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że jej syn podejrzanie patrzy się na swoje łóżko, i zapytała:

\- Na co się patrzysz, słoneczko?

Krew mu odpłynęła z twarzy. Czyli jego mama też nie widziała tego blondyna tak samo, jak tamta starsza kobieta tego mulata w parku? Oddech mu się przyspieszył i słabo mu się zrobiło, przez co zrobił parę kroków w tył i wpadł na komodę z ciuchami, przez co na niej poruszyły się ramki ze zdjęciami i ozdoby i o którą automatycznie się podparł.

\- Um, nie pójdę – odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie Anne z chwilowo zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Wszystko dobrze, skarbie?

Pokiwał głową i poprawił swoje włosy.

\- Nalegał, żebym zapytała – mruknęła zmartwiona. - Mówił, że Roman jest już wściekły i ma dosyć wymyślania wymówek, dlaczego cię nie ma w pracy. Podobno rzuca już kubkami w pracowników.

Harry doskonale wiedział, jaki jest jego pracodawca – Roman był typem przyjaznego szefa, z którym nawet można było iść na kawę czy na papierosa, ale zarazem jego cała stacja radiowa była jego oczkiem w głowie i nie wyobrażał sobie żadnych niepowodzeń w związku z nią. Dlatego fakt, że Roman rzucał już kubkami w innych pracowników, a Harry podejrzewał, że najbardziej w Nicka, który stał za nim murem, wcale go nie dziwił. Był tylko ciekawy, ile kubków już skończyło swój żywot, czy to w kuchni, czy to na korytarzach.

\- Super...

\- Tak...

\- To przekażę mu, że cię nie będzie – powiedziała słabym głosem. - Mówił, że jeszcze chwila, a będzie rozważał zwolnienie cię z pracy, więc...

Harry pokiwał głową, Anne jeszcze raz się do niego słabo uśmiechnęła i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chłopak przechylił głowę do tyłu, oparł się wygodniej o komodę i głęboko westchnął. Co do pracy – kochał ją, lubił prowadzić swoje audycje, ale czuł, że obecnie nie ma siły śmiać się, zabawiać słuchaczy i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie chciał stracić tej roboty, był na dłuższym urlopie tylko ze względu na to, że Roman bardzo go lubił, a Harry był dla niego obok Nicka najlepszym pracownikiem prowadzącym audycje, ale Roman kiedyś musiał stracić cierpliwość i oprócz jednego rzuconego kubka z wizerunkiem Świętego Mikołaja prosto pod nogi mógł również rzucić w nim wypowiedzeniem umowy i zwolnieniem o statusie natychmiastowym, czego Harry chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

Z kolei jeśli chodziło o jego mamę to... Nie wiedział, jak to wytłumaczyć, że on doskonale widzi blondyna, który jadł ciastko, patrzył na jego domino, chodził po pokoju i się do niego uśmiechał, a Anne jedynie zauważała bruneta w pokoju i w dodatku pytała, kogo on tam widzi przy łóżku. To było niemożliwe, aby miał jakieś omamy czy halucynacje – doskonale słyszał blondyna, mógł go nawet dotknąć i przecież widział, jak się porusza po jego pokoju.

Nagle poczuł czyjąś rękę na swojej klatce piersiowej, momentalnie otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą chłopaka w świątecznym sweterku, który patrzył na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Możesz zabrać list – powiedział ostro, zabierając swoją rękę, przez co na podłogę spadła koperta z listem, na którą spojrzał przerażony Harry. - Dlaczego do mnie napisałeś?

\- Um, ja... - Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. I czy w ogóle wchodzić w konwersację z tym dziwnym chłopakiem podającym się za Czas.

\- Napisałeś dlatego, bo mnie potrzebujesz! - zawołał, wymierzając w niego palec wskazujący.

\- Nie chcę niczego od ciebie – obronił się Harry, ponownie łapiąc się kurczowo komody i do niej przylegając plecami ze strachu.

\- Wszyscy tu tylko narzekacie – prychnął kpiąco.

Odszedł od Harry'ego i podszedł do okna, wyjrzał za nie, obserwując przez chwilę odjeżdżający samochód sąsiada.

Zachowywał się dosyć nadpobudliwie i arogancko, co zdecydowanie nie podobało się Harry'emu. Kim on był, żeby mógł wyjadać jego ciasteczka z opakowania na łóżku i mówić mu, jaki był prawdziwy powód, dla którego napisał do niego list?

Ah, tak, był _Czasem_.

 _\- Nie mam czasu_ , _czas jest za krótki_ , _życie jest za krótkie_. - Chłopak obrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego. - O, a to moje ulubione: _zaraz będą mi włosy siwieć_.

Natychmiastowo podbiegł do Harry'ego, przez co ten chcąc odsunąć się przez tak niespodziewany czyn blondyna, wpadł plecami jeszcze bardziej na komodę, strącając z niej jedną figurkę. Chłopak podniósł kopertę spod nóg bruneta, dosyć agresywnie wyciągnął z niej kartkę i powiedział z wyrzutem:

\- I jeszcze to: _straciłem nadzieję, jestem załamany. Byłoby tak słodko, gdyby wszystko pozostało takie samo_. Nie, Harry – zaprzeczył i rzucił listem z powrotem na podłogę. - Czas jest bardzo cierpliwy. Jestem hojny. Ja jestem _darem_ \- wysyczał prosto do niego.

Harry prawie niezauważalnie wywrócił oczami na odpowiedź chłopaka, na temat tego, jaki tak naprawdę jest Czas.

\- Nawet wtedy, gdy każdy mnie krytykuje, ja cię obdarowuję! - zawołał donośnie i podszedł do biurka bruneta, na którym w dalszym ciągu stała budowla z domino. - A ty to marnujesz! I na co? - Wskazał na budowlę. - Na co się pytam!

Strącił palcem jedno domino, które spadło, sprawiając, że reszta paletek również spadła bezwładnie na podłogę. Harry natychmiast podbiegł do biurka, aby jakoś irracjonalnie powstrzymać rozpad budowli, a chłopak jedynie prychnął, patrząc się z satysfakcją, jak wszystkie paletki spadają na dół.

\- To ja powinienem pisać listy z reklamacją – wyszeptał ostro do Harry'ego blondyn.

Jeszcze spojrzał na kucającego na podłodze bruneta, aż w końcu odwrócił oburzony wzrok i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry spojrzał się na zwykłe dębowe drzwi, opadł całkowicie na kolana, a potem rozejrzał się po całym pokoju i przykrył jedną dłonią swoje usta.

Czyli to był _Czas_.

*

\- To była najgorsza rzecz w moim życiu.

\- To była najlepsza rzecz w moim życiu.

\- Dlaczego kazałaś mi powiedzieć tę formułkę o Einsteinie? Co to w ogóle znaczy – zapytał Niall Gemmę, gdy następnego dnia spotkali się razem na mieście.

\- To ogólna teoria względności. Einstein nazwał czas bardzo trwałą iluzją. Czas tkwi pomiędzy miłością a śmiercią. On nic nie robi, to tylko obraz w naszej głowie.

\- Mhm – mruknął nieprzekonany Irlandczyk i napił się wody, którą przed chwilą kupił w sklepie. - Powiedz to komuś, kto spóźnił się na ślub albo, nie wiem, zapomniał wysłać jakiejś pracy na czas albo komuś, kto spędził dwadzieścia lat w więzieniu.

\- Albo komuś, kto nie może polecieć na święta do Irlandii.

Niall momentalnie stanął na środku deptaka oburzony i spojrzał się na Gemmę, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami na swoją własną uwagę.

\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – rzekł oburzony.

\- Dobrze – uspokoiła go dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się. - W każdym razie, spisałeś się. I pamiętaj: czas to tylko trwała iluzja.

Wywrócił oczami i dołączył z powrotem do dziewczyny. Obaj skierowali się w stronę domu Nialla, aby napić się ciepłej herbaty.


	9. Część 9

Harry po wczorajszym spotkaniu z Czasem naprawdę nie wiedział, co robić. Nie wiedział, czy miał o wszystkim powiedzieć swojej mamie, a może Gemmie, która przecież się o niego martwiła. Był tak zszokowany i przestraszony, że już nie myślał racjonalnie. Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać, jego myślenie zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a w dodatku nadal dobijała go sytuacja i myślenie o swoim byłym chłopaku.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego korzystając z okazji, że jego mama poszła na popołudniowy spacer z babcią, a Gemma poszła spotkać się z jakimś kolegą, postanowił pójść do małej restauracji w centrum, aby zjeść jakiś dobry obiad. Nie miał siły sam gotować, choć lodówka pękała w szwach od jedzenia, które tam się znajdowało.

Wszedł do dosyć eleganckiej restauracji, usiadł przy jednym z wolnych stolików i zamówił jakąś pierwszą lepszą zupę z menu. Ściągnął swój płaszcz i szalik i zaczął obserwować wszystkie szczęśliwe pary wokół siebie, które śmiały się ze swoich żartów, trzymały się za rękę oraz mówiły sobie słodkie słówka. Harry też tego pragnął, nawet teraz, w tej chwili. Z tą jedyną osobą, którą kochał. Z tym jedynym chłopakiem, dla którego został głupcem. Z nim, który był dla niego wszystkim.

_I ciągle będę twoim głupcem, jestem głupcem dla ciebie_.

Przygryzł wargę, aby się nie rozpłakać przy wszystkich i cierpliwie poczekał na swoje danie, a gdy kelner przyniósł mu już zamówioną przez niego zupę, od razu zabrał się za jedzenie, gdyż nie chciał przebywać w aż tak przesłodzonym miejscu ani minuty dłużej.

Zupa była lekko słonawa, ale bardzo podobał mu się jej smak, dlatego wiedział, że zjedzenie jej całej nie zajmie mu dużo czasu i już ze spokojem będzie mógł iść do domu i nie wpatrywać się w te wszystkie szczęśliwe pary przy stolikach obok.

_Jednak pójście do restauracji nie było aż tak dobrym pomysłem, pomyślał_ , cały czas jedząc swoją zupę, jak najszybciej się dało.

Nagle w swoim polu widzenia zauważył brązowy płaszcz i czerwony szalik, dlatego natychmiast spojrzał przed siebie znad swojej zupy i wstrzymał oddech. Naprzeciwko niego na czerwonym restauracyjnym fotelu siedział szatyn z podniesionymi włosami na żelu i w brązowym płaszczu, na którym luźno zwisał cienki czerwony szal.

\- Cześć – przywitał się nieznajomy.

Cóż, Harry mógł teraz zgadywać, czy był to Liam Payne – jego dawny przyjaciel, czy jednak kolejny i zarazem ostatni byt, do którego napisał list – Miłość. Ponownie lekko przestraszony postanowił utrzymać swoje emocje i nerwy na wodzy i grać twardego chłopaka, któremu jakaś byle Miłość nie podskoczy.

\- Przykro mi – dopowiedział chłopak. - Tak bardzo mi przykro.

\- Liam?

Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego brązowego płaszcza pognieciony pożółkły list i położył go z impetem na stolik, a Harry momentalnie odłożył swoją łyżkę do miski i oparł się o oparcie czerwonej kanapy.

Ah, czyli to była jednak _Miłość_.

\- Żartujesz sobie chyba – szepnął ni to przestraszony, ni to oburzony. - Ja tu jem obiad, mogłeś sobie darować.

Chłopak naprzeciwko niego przymknął na chwilę powieki, jakby zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć, podczas gdy Harry rozważał natychmiastową ucieczkę z restauracji i zamknięcie się w domu na cztery spusty przed tym bytem, jakim była Miłość.

O ile mógł jeszcze porozmawiać ze Śmiercią czy Czasem, to z Miłością nie chciał nawet dyskutować. Nie chciał nic o niej słyszeć. Nienawidził jej, ona nie istniała, przecież ją pożegnał w liście!

\- Pożegnałeś mnie, Harry – wyszeptał załamany chłopak. - Chcę tylko, abyś wiedział, że nie masz wpływu, na to kto _ciebie_ kocha lub kogo _ty_ kochasz.

_Bzdury_ , pomyślał natychmiastowo Harry, jednak nie przerywał tej całej iluzji zwanej Miłością. Postanowił posłuchać tych wszystkich bzdur, jakie chciała mu przekazać.

\- Co oznacza, że jesteś bezsilny wobec mnie, póki żyjesz, Harry – mruknął trochę ostrzej, jednak wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać na jego oczach. - Jestem materią życia. Jestem w _tobie_. Jestem we _wszystkim_ , co istnieje na tym świecie.

Harry pokręcił głową, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i obrócił swój wzrok z chłopaka na wielką szybę restauracji, za którą rozciągał się piękny widok na centrum Londynu ozdobione świątecznymi ozdobami. Nie miał ochoty słuchać tego chłopaka, gadał takie głupoty, że aż mu się niedobrze robiło, łącząc to ze świadomością, że wokół nich siedziały szczęśliwe pary.

\- Cały czas daję ci kawałek _jego_ serca – wyszeptał szatyn spokojnie i przygryzł wargę, aby się nie rozpłakać, a Harry momentalnie się na niego spojrzał. - Tylko ty tego nie dostrzegasz. Jestem we _wszystkim_. Jestem w _tobie_.

Brunet ostatecznie prychnął pod nosem, wstał z kanapy i zaczął zakładać swój czarny płaszcz, w ogóle nie patrząc na chłopaka, który bacznie go obserwował.

\- Pogódź się z tym, Harry – wyszeptał na skraju. - Jesteś bezsilny wobec mnie.

Posłał mu przelotne spojrzenie, po czym wyszedł z restauracji i natychmiast skierował się w stronę domu. W restauracji natomiast jeszcze przez chwilę siedział chłopak z twarzą w dłoniach, aż w końcu wstał, poprawił swój płaszcz i wyszedł z restauracji, kierując się potem w stronę przeciwną do domu Harry'ego.

Zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoimi słowami, a tak naprawdę słowami Gemmy, która kazała mu tak to powiedzieć. _Jesteś bezsilny wobec mnie, póki żyjesz_ – nie wiedział, jak to interpretować. To oznaczało, że już nigdy nie ułoży sobie normalnego życia, bo jest bezsilny wobec tego, że kocha Zayna na zabój? Harry miał rację, tak samo jak jemu, Liamowi pozostało jedynie pożegnać tę niewidzialną abstrakcję, jaką była Miłość.

Doszedłszy do centrum, pomachał Gemmie, która stała przy niewielkiej dosyć jak na Londyn galerii handlowej i czekała na kogoś. Odmachała mu i szeroko się uśmiechnęła, ale Liamowi nie było do śmiechu czy nawet dobrego humoru. Nie po tym, co dzisiaj sam powiedział Harry'emu, chociaż miał wrażenie, że te słowa powinny być bardziej skierowane do niego, aniżeli do bruneta. Mimo tego postanowił udawać wesołego, więc uśmiechnął się smutno do niej i przytulił ją delikatnie na powitanie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że mi uwierzył - powiedział na powitanie. - Przysięgam, uwierzył mi.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko i pokiwała głową w uznaniu, wnioskując, że skoro Liam tak twierdzi – to musi być to prawda. Cieszyła się z takiego obrotu spraw – według niej to Liam miał najtrudniejszą rolę do odegrania, gdyż to Miłość była najważniejszym bytem, który wszystko ze sobą łączył, a co najważniejsze – połączony był głęboko z jego relacją z byłym chłopakiem Louisem.

\- Na kogoś czekamy? - zapytał, wskazując brodą na galerię.

\- Na Nialla. - Wywróciła oczami. - Wszedł tu, aby kupić tylko jedną rolkę papieru ozdobnego na prezenty, ale wiesz, jak to jest – kolejki w sklepach związane z przedostatnimi przedświątecznymi zakupami na ostatnią chwilę.

Liam kiwnął głową i stanął obok Gemmy, aby ułatwić ludziom przechodzenie przez chodnik. Ta spojrzała na niego i, cóż, nie mogła tego ukrywać przed samą sobą – tak samo jak u Zayna widziała w jego oczach tęsknotę za kimś, a w dodatku miała wrażenie, jakby miał się tu i teraz rozpłakać przy wszystkich z jakiegoś powodu. Martwiła się nie tylko o Harry'ego, który miał odzyskać chęci do codziennego życia, ale również o Zayna, który, jak się okazało, miał próbę samobójczą, o Nialla, który nie miał czasu, aby spędzić z rodziną świąt w Irlandii oraz o Liama, który... No właśnie – który wyglądał jak człowiek czekający na swoją jedyną miłość, którą już odnalazł, ale ta jakimś niewytłumaczalnym sposobem nie chce do niego przyjść.

Podrapała się po głowie, zastanawiając się, czy zapytanie go o to, czy wszystko u niego gra i dlaczego się smuci, jest dobrym wyjściem, aż w końcu zebrała się na odwagę i zapytała:

\- Wszystko dobrze u ciebie? Wyglądasz na przybitego.

Spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu i po chwili namysłu i zastanowienia, głęboko westchnął i wyszeptał słabo:

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Co się stało? - dopytała przejęta.

\- Przybiło mnie to, co powiedziałem dzisiaj Harry'emu.

\- A co powiedziałeś?

Wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował sobie wszystko na spokojnie i przypomnieć – co do jednego słowa, co powiedział Harry'emu. Pociągnął nosem i starł ze swojego policzka jedną łzę, która właśnie spłynęła na dół i westchnął.

_\- Jesteś bezsilny wobec mnie, póki żyjesz_ – wyszeptał słabo. - _Jestem w tobie, jestem we wszystkim_. Szczerze, naprawdę mi uwierzył, zapewniam cię, widziałem to w jego oczach – przyznał.

\- To dobrze – mruknęła.

\- Ale te słowa... Tak bardzo we mnie uderzyły.

Gemma obróciła się do niego całym ciałem i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, w jakiś sposób podnosząc go na duchu i informując, że może jej powiedzieć wszystko, co gryzie go i co chciałby z siebie wyrzucić. Ten na chwilę przymknął swoje powieki i po raz kolejny wziął głęboki wdech, aby choć trochę się uspokoić.

\- Jestem bezsilny wobec tego uczucia do niego – wyszeptał, czując już pierwsze łzy w swoich oczach.

\- Do kogo?

\- Do Zayna.

Szczerze, Gemma nie była jakoś specjalnie zdziwiona wyznaniem Liama. Już w liceum czuła, że między nimi coś się kręci, a nawet jeśli Zayn nic nie czuł do Liama, to Liam coś czuł do mulata. Może nie chodziła z nimi razem do klasy, ani nie widziała ich za tamtych czasów zbyt często, ale nie była aż taka głupia, aby nie zauważyć z jaką uwagą szatyn patrzył na Zayna albo jak dużo czasu mu poświęcał.

W pierwszej chwili zgadywała, że jednak Zayn nie odwzajemniał uczucia Liama, chociaż po chwili połączyła ze sobą tę rozmowę z Zaynem w sklepie spożywczym, jego słowa _nigdy nie wiedziałem, co ja tak naprawdę czuję_ i to, że udaje, że na kimś mu nie zależy – plus ta osoba na pewno była mężczyzną – użył zaimka w formie męskiej. Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, dlatego zapytała Liama wprost:

\- Kochasz go?

\- Cholernie – odpowiedział natychmiast. - Tylko że... On mnie _nienawidzi_. Nie chce mieć ze mną żadnego kontaktu, mimo że nic mu nie zrobiłem.

Pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu. Wszystko się zgadzało i łączyło – Liam pragnął Zayna, Zayn Liama, ale mulat próbował za wszelką cenę go od siebie odsunąć. To wydawało się z jednej strony dziwne; skoro Zayn chciał szatyna i coś do niego czuł, to dlaczego za wszelką cenę próbował zerwać z nim kontakt? Nic z tego nie rozumiała.

\- Ona mu coś nagadała, nigdy mnie nie lubiła – wyznał załamany. - Autentycznie przez nią mnie znienawidził. Sam kazał mi zamknąć ten rozdział, ale jak mam zapomnieć kogoś, kto dał mi tyle do zapamiętania?

Przygryzła wargę, rozmyślając nad słowami Liama. Musiała rozgryźć, o co tak naprawdę chodziło Zaynowi, dlaczego odpychał od siebie Liama, dlaczego tak się zachowywał, a przede wszystkim – co się takiego stało, że znienawidził życie.

Jednym słowem: musiała pomóc im się pogodzić.

\- Ja go naprawdę kocham – zwrócił się do Gemmy ze łzami w oczach. - Prawie od początku naszej znajomości. I wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście nie mam wpływu na to, kogo _ja_ kocham.

\- Zayn to rozumie – wyszeptała i go mocno przytuliła.

\- Niemożliwe.

Rozpłakał się całkowicie, pozwalając, by jego łzy leciały bezwładnie na materiał kurtki na ramieniu szatynki. Miał dosyć tego, miał pożegnać miłość, ale... Jej nie dało się pożegnać – rzeczywiście nie miał wpływu na to, kogo pokochał. Mogła to być jedna z jego klientek w restauracji, mógł być to przypadkowy chłopak na ulicy, mógł być to jego znajomy, mógł to być Zayn, na którego ostatecznie wypadło. I nie mógł na to nic poradzić, że nie potrafił o nim zapomnieć z dnia na dzień, nie mógł wymazać z pamięci tych wszystkich wspomnieć, które mu podarował.

I rozumiał Harry'ego doskonale – jak mógł zapomnieć o Louisie, skoro przeżył z nim wszystkie swoje najszczęśliwsze chwile, byli parą od praktycznie początków liceum, chodzili na randki, wyjeżdżali razem za miasto, a ich rodziny traktowały się prawie jak cała jedna rodzina. Jak mógł tak po prostu o nim zapomnieć i zainteresować się innym chłopakiem, aby rozpocząć nowe życie? Jak?

Gemma przejechała kilka razy dłonią po plecach Liama, aż nagle obaj usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi automatycznych galerii i charakterystyczny irlandzki akcent za nimi.

\- O, widzę, grupowy przytulas – powiedział i rozłożył ręce, aby dołączyć do uścisku.

Cała trójka przytuliła się do siebie i tak przez chwilę stali z boku chodnika, czując wzajemnie ciepło od siebie. W końcu rozdzielili się, a Liam przetarł swoje oczy od łez, czym wzbudził uwagę Nialla.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał, patrząc najpierw na Liama, a potem przenosząc wzrok na dziewczynę.

\- Nic szczególnego – odparł cicho.

Niall postanowił więc nie drążyć niepotrzebnie tematu, skoro Liam mówił mu, że to nic szczególnego. Nie chciał mieszać się w jego sprawy prywatne ani drażnić go zbędnymi i denerwującymi pytaniami, dlatego postanowił zmienić temat.

\- Jak spotkanie z Harrym? - zapytał.

Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę domu Nialla znajdującego się w spokojnej okolicy względnie daleko od zatłoczonego centrum Londynu.

\- Potrzebował chyba spotkania z Miłością – zauważył. - Odsuwał mnie, nie chciał mnie zbytnio słuchać, ale widziałem, że bierze sobie moje słowa do siebie. A tak naprawdę słowa Gemmy.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do dwójki chłopaków, a oni po chwili odwzajemnili uśmiech.

\- To dobrze – skwitował.

Cała trójka dotarła do domu po kilkunastu minutach. Niall kazał rozgościć się im i od razu poszedł do kuchni zaparzyć cztery kubki herbaty, aby lepiej im się rozmawiało.

Za parę minut miał dołączyć do nich Zayn, który właśnie kończył ostatnią sesję spotkań z klientami w swoim gabinecie i miał podjechać pod dom Nialla swoim czarnym audi. Mieli w czwórkę omówić dalszy plan działania i podsumować to, co udało im się dotychczas zrobić, jakie wywołać wrażenie i reakcje na Harrym oraz do czego to wszystko doprowadziło. Podejrzewał, że Zayn będzie najbardziej sceptycznie do wszystkiego nastawiony z nich wszystkich, ale miał odrobinę nadziei, że jeśli usłyszy, że Gemma zauważyła zmianę w zachowaniu Harry'ego – zmieni zdanie do tego całego pomysłu, który nazwał ostatnio _teatrem dla niemowląt_ i _robieniem sobie z niego kpin_.

Położył cztery kubki na swoim szklanym stoliku w salonie, wszyscy przez chwilę pogadali na mało znaczące tematy, aż Niall zobaczył w oknie podjeżdżające pod dom czarne audi Zayna i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Od razu poczuł na sobie mroźne powietrze, tym bardziej, że miał na sobie tylko świąteczny sweter – ten sam, co na spotkaniu z Harrym i zwykłe dresowe spodnie. Zayn wysiadł z auta, zamknął go kluczykiem i przywitał się z Irlandczykiem. W korytarzu ściągnął swój czarny płaszcz, buty i kremowy szalik, odwiesił ciuchy na wieszak, a buty odłożył na specjalny dywanik i wszedł do salonu, gdzie spotkał się z pozostałymi dwoma osobami.

Znowu musiał go widzieć na oczy, znowu musiał udawać, że go _nienawidzi_ , znowu musiał udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze...

Znowu.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, bardzo mi się spieszy – wymyślił na poczekaniu, przez co spotkał się ze zdziwionym wzrokiem Gemmy i Nialla i smutnym spojrzeniem Liama. - Um, ja... Mam... Muszę napisać coś na uniwersytet w domu. Pilnie.

Usiadł nonszalancko na kanapie i przez chwilę bawił się swoimi palcami. Chciał skończyć już to spotkanie i już nigdy więcej nie widzieć na oczy człowieka, którego teoretycznie nienawidził, ale w praktyce tak bardzo mu na nim zależało, że mógł za niego wskoczyć w ogień.

\- Dobrze, więc... - zaczął cicho Liam. - Wierzy w nas.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał spontanicznie Niall, siadając na fotelu z kubkiem swojej herbaty w ręce.

\- Widziałem to w jego oczach, w jego zachowaniu – przyznał. - Może twierdzić, że to my, ale jego tok myślenia niszczą te listy, które posiadamy, a nie powinniśmy, bo nie wysłał ich do nas.

Niall pokiwał głową w zgodzie, Gemma podeszła do okna, zastanawiając się nad czymś bardzo wnikliwie, a Zayn napił się łyka herbaty, którą zrobił dla niego Niall.

\- Tak, ale... - zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna. - Ale nikt o tym nie wie, a właśnie tego chyba chcemy.

\- Jak to nikt nie wie? - oburzył się Zayn i odłożył kubek z impetem na stolik. - A ta kobieta w parku, ta jakaś znajoma twojej mamy, co tak przestraszyła Harry'ego? Albo wasza mama?

\- Tak, tylko że to, że ktoś powie, że kogoś nie widzi, o niczym nie świadczy – zauważyła Gemma, podjudzając Zayna, który już był gotowy do kłótni. - Musicie spotkać się z nim jeszcze raz wśród ludzi, aby spowodować widoczną reakcję.

\- A nie robiliśmy tego przez te kilka dni? - zawołał Zayn, wstając z kanapy.

Gemma natychmiast obróciła się do niego całym swoim ciałem i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Zayn widocznie się speszył, bo od razu odwrócił wzrok w stronę Nialla i z powrotem usiadł na kanapie.

\- Po co? - głos spokojniej zabrał Niall.

\- By znajoma mamy mogła was nagrać, a potem Michał usunie was komputerowo.

Niall otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia, Zayn prychnął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, a Liam omal nie zakrztusił się herbatą, którą właśnie pił. Odłożył kubek na stolik i zapytał w miarę spokojnie:

\- Słucham?

\- Nie, dosyć tego – warknął Zayn i wstał niespodziewanie z kanapy. - Mam tego serdecznie dość, to już jest przesada, nie będę robić z Harry'ego żartów, kpin czy Bóg wie jeszcze co. To zbyt brutalne! - krzyknął.

Poszedł natychmiast w stronę korytarza, gdzie z wieszaka ściągnął swój płaszcz i zaczął go zakładać.

\- Przepraszam, pasuję, jeśli chodzi o tę dziecinadę, nie mogę, to nie na moje nerwy – przyznał, zakładając na swoją szyję kremowy szalik od Burberry.

\- Zayn! - zawołał z salonu Niall, nie racząc wstać z fotela; jedynie obrócił głowę, wychylając się. - Tu nie ma rzeczy brutalnych.

\- Zaraz – obruszył się mulat. - Ty chcesz naprawdę bawić się uczuciami Harry'ego, który został zraniony? Ty tak na poważnie? No nie – oburzył się jeszcze bardziej. - Gratuluję głupoty.

\- To nie jest gra uczuciami czy emocjami – zauważył Liam. - My tylko próbujemy mu coś pokazać. To wpływ na kogoś.

\- To straszne! - zawołał i już całościowo ubrany wszedł z powrotem do salonu.

Niall odprowadził go wzrokiem aż na sam środek pomieszczenia, Liam przestraszony uniósł wzrok, który dotychczas był utkwiony na jego palce, a Gemma bacznie go obserwowała.

\- Jeste... Byliśmy jego przyjaciółmi – poprawił się. - Gemma – skierował swoje słowa do dziewczyny, która natychmiast się wyprostowała. - Jest twoim bratem i to głównie przez niego poznałaś się z Michałem.

Gemma schyliła automatycznie głowę.

\- Niall. - Zayn wypowiedział się do Irlandczyka. - Śmiałeś się z nim, żartowałeś, spędziliście ze sobą najwięcej przegadanych nocy, nie licząc Louisa.

Blondyn westchnął i napił się swojej herbaty, odwracając wzrok od mulata. Nie chciał znowu myśleć o _czasie_.

\- A ty, Liam – powiedział ciszej i spokojniej, zamykając na chwilę oczy, po czym wziął głęboki wdech. - Harry był twoim mentorem. Pomagał ci we wszystkim.

Zayn schował po swoich ostrych wypowiedziach twarz w dłoniach, wziął trzy głębokie oddechy, aż w końcu się odezwał:

\- Przepraszam, ale to okrutne. Nie mogę w tym uczestniczyć – powiedział i wyszedł z domu Nialla.

Odjechał swoich audi spod domu, zostawiając trójkę samą z całym zadaniem i pomysłem. Niall westchnął i wstał, aby zabrać ze stolika już puste kubki po napojach. Musiał coś zrobić, aby nie tkwić w tej gęstej atmosferze panującej w salonie.

\- Co mu się stało? - zapytał spontanicznie Liam. - Nie takiego go zapamiętałem.

\- Najwyżej do akcji wkroczę ja – odezwała się Gemma. - Coś wiem o śmierci. Albo całkiem pominiemy ten byt. Może Harry zrozumie, że ona przyszła do niego tylko raz czy coś.

Liam pokiwał głową i oznajmił, że będzie się już zbierał do domu. Niall i Gemma to zrozumieli, dlatego obaj odprowadzili go do drzwi wyjściowych, aby go razem pożegnać.

\- Ale wy zgadzacie się na ten pomysł? - zapytała niepewnie.

Spojrzeli po sobie, zanim obaj odpowiedzieli zwykłe:

\- Tak.


	10. Część 10

Harry popadał w paranoję.

A przynajmniej tak myślał, kierując się w stronę zatłoczonego centrum Londynu. Nie mógł tego ukrywać, wyszedł na świeże powietrze tylko w jednym celu – a ten cel znajdował się tam, gdzie był tylko raz w swoim życiu; gdzie zapach papierosów mieszał się z tanim jedzeniem i alkoholem.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się ludziom i przechodniom wokół lokalu, stojąc kilka metrów dalej i zastanawiając się, czy przyjście tutaj rzeczywiście było aż tak dobrym pomysłem, jak myślał na początku.

Bał się go, nie chciał znowu patrzeć prosto w jego oczy, które tak bardzo pokochał, ale coś go ciągnęło do tego miejsca. Pragnął z kimś porozmawiać, z kimś, komu potrafił zaufać w stu procentach, pragnął wygadać się i zakończyć to wszystko, co go dręczyło. Chciał w końcu zacząć nowe życie, chciał to wszystko przezwyciężyć i choć dotychczas myślał, że to niemożliwe, to teraz uważał, że może uda mu się stanąć na nogi, doprowadzić siebie do porządku i rozpocząć całkowicie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu.

Może musiał wyjechać z Londynu? Rzeczywiście porzucić swoją pracę w stacji radiowej u Romana, pożegnać się z Gemmą, mamą, Nickiem i innymi znajomymi i po prostu wyjechać do innego miasta, gdzie czekało na niego całkiem inne życie? Ale z drugiej strony to by było niemożliwe.

On już zawsze będzie widział te oceaniczne oczy, które niegdyś jeszcze należały do niego. Będzie słyszał jego śmiech, jego zachowanie, jego akcent, jego _wszystko_.

Może rzeczywiście był bezsilny wobec _Miłości_?

Wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy, szybko obejrzał się w obie strony i przeszedł przez ulicę, idąc w kierunku wejścia do baru.

W środku lokalu przez szybę widział parę osób, ale na pewno było ich mniej niż ostatnim razem. Było o wiele spokojniej i kameralniej, co zdecydowanie podobało się Harry'emu. Nie chciał wsłuchiwać się w głośne rozmowy innych ludzi czy przepychać się przez tłum i mówić co chwilę _przepraszam_.

Wszedł do lokalu, ściągnął od razu swój bordowy szalik z kremowe plamy i rozejrzał się. W kącie przy stoliku stało trzech mężczyzn i jakaś dziewczyna o czarnych włosach, bar znowu obsługiwał ten sam blondyn o charakterystycznym akcencie dla Australii, tym razem miał na głowie typowy australijski kapelusz i obsługiwał jakiegoś blondyna w okularach, a na jednym z krzesełek siedział dosyć niski szatyn w czarnej bluzie z kapturem. Harry od razu skierował swoje kroki w jego kierunku i usiadł na krześle obok niego.

Niebieskie oczy od razu złapały widok tych pięknych szmaragdowych tęczówek Harry'ego. Chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął i wyprostował się, aby zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie na brunecie.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i spuścił swój wzrok na swoje palce, zaczynając się nimi bawić z lekkiego strachu.

Znowu to chyba czuł – to samo, co kilka lat temu. Historia zataczała swoje koło, a on nie chciał tego znowu przeżywać, przyrzekł sobie, że się od tego uwolni i doprowadzi się do porządku, zacznie nowe życie, znajdzie nowych znajomych, uwolni się od przeszłości, która tak bardzo go raniła wewnętrznie. Ale czuł się bezradny.

_Śmierć niczego nie kończy, przysięgam._

_Czas jest bardzo cierpliwy. Jestem hojny. Ja jestem darem._

_Jesteś bezsilny wobec mnie, póki żyjesz. Cały czas daję ci kawałek jego serca._

Był osaczony, nie wiedział, co miał zrobić ze sobą, co miał zrobić z tymi wszystkimi informacjami i słowami, które powiedziały mu te trzy byty. I nadal miał pustkę w głowie – kim były te osoby, dlaczego były podobne do jego znajomych i skąd miały te cholerne listy, które zostały prawidłowo wysłane. Kłócił się z racjonalnymi wyjaśnieniami i nauką, to wszystko było tak skomplikowane i popieprzone, że wszystko już sprawiało, że Harry dochodził do tego jednego wniosku – popadał w paranoję.

\- Hej – przywitał się w końcu Louis. - Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

\- Ja też – powiedział Harry, ledwo ukrywając szeroki uśmiech. Nadal na niego nie patrzył, zamiast tego bawił się jednym ze swoich dwóch sygnetów, które tego dnia założył na palce. - Co tam u ciebie?

\- Jakoś leci – odparł i uśmiechnął się. - Ostatnio upiekłem pierniczki na święta, ale trochę je przypaliłem - zaśmiał się. - Nadal zastanawiam się, czy ubierać dużą choinkę w salonie, skoro i tak będę spędzać tegoroczne święta sam.

\- Rodzina do ciebie nie przyjeżdża? - zapytał natychmiast Harry, kierując momentalnie na niego wzrok.

Szatyn pokręcił głową i dopił do końca swój napój, który zamówił przed przyjściem Harry'ego.

\- Wszyscy zostają u siebie w tym roku, a ja... Ja nie wyjeżdżam z Londynu.

Harry pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. To smutne, że Louis nie spędzał świąt ze swoimi najbliższymi, tylko spędzi je sam w domu. Chciał mu jakoś umilić ten czas, ale nie wiedział jak. Zamiast tego przyszedł tutaj z zamiarem spowiadania się mu ze swoich problemów. Czuł się w tej chwili jak idiota, ale naprawdę musiał to gdzieś z siebie wyrzucić, musiał z kimś o tym porozmawiać, a Louis nadawał się do tego idealnie.

\- Cóż, spędzę święta tylko z moim psem – wyznał.

\- Masz psa?

\- Clifford się wabi. Kochany psiak.

Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kochał psy, kochał się z nimi bawić piłeczkami czy rzucać im patyki, aby aportowały. Lubił zwierzęta. Sam kiedyś przecież chciał mieć ze swoim chłopakiem psa, ale takie, a nie inne wydarzenie sprawiło, że plany te jednak zostały zburzone.

\- A u ciebie? Co słychać? - zapytał Louis i uśmiechnął się lekko do niego, co trochę speszyło Harry'ego, który momentalnie lekko odwrócił wzrok od oceanicznych oczów.

\- Um, nie za ciekawie. Chyba – rzekł zgodnie z prawdą.

Louis od razu się poruszył, marszcząc brwi i lekko przybliżając się do Harry'ego. Było widać, że się o niego martwi. Chciał wiedzieć, co Harry rozumie pod sformułowaniem _nie za ciekawie_. Kłóci się z rodziną? Stało się coś w jego pracy? Przeżywa coś? Stresuje się czymś? Louis miał taki natłok myśli i pytań, że, szczerze, nie wiedział już, o co mogło chodzić. Polubił chłopaka i nie chciał, aby cierpiał czy było w jego życiu źle.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał delikatnie.

Brunet westchnął. To był ten moment, w którym nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście dobrze zrobił, wchodząc dzisiaj do tego baru i spotykając się z Louisem, tym bardziej, że szatyn sam miał problemy czy chociaż smutną sytuację, a Harry nie chciał mu się narzucać i mówić mu o swoich problemach związanych głównie z tajemniczymi trzema bytami, które go odwiedziły, próbowały mu pomóc, a on sam nie potrafił wytłumaczyć ich istnienia i tego całego fenomenu.

\- Um, jest takie coś jak halucynacje w czasie depresji?

Louis zmrużył oczy w zdziwieniu i chwilę zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem, zadając sobie jeszcze samemu pytanie, czy Harry rzeczywiście miał depresję, czy to tylko jakieś podchwytliwe pytanie.

\- Myślę, że tak – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy.

\- Bo, wiesz... Trochę o tym poczytałem – wyznał trochę wstydliwie, bo jednak wstydził się tego, co go spotkało w ostatnich dniach. - Jeszcze myślałem, że może to, że nie sypiam zbyt dobrze jest powodem tego wszystkiego.

\- Powodem czego?

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Naprawdę się tego wstydził, przecież nie każdy rozmawiał z jakimiś wyimaginowanymi bytami na co dzień.

\- Uznasz mnie za wariata, ale wdałem się w pewne rozmowy.

\- Jakie rozmowy? - dopytał zainteresowany.

\- Um... Nic, nieważne, zapomnij.

Harry wstał i zaczął zakładać swój szalik. Niepotrzebnie tu przyszedł, niepotrzebnie chciał o tym wszystkim powiedzieć Louisowi. Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że wariował i to po prostu coś z nim było nie tak.

Louis bacznie go obserwował, nic nie mówiąc. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że może to, co chciał mu powiedzieć Harry było w jakiś sposób krępujące lub wstydliwe, dlatego uznał, że nie będzie na niego naciskać. Nie po to tu był, aby sprawiać, że Harry będzie się czuł niekomfortowo.

Brunet poprawił jeszcze swój szalik na szyi i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia z baru.

\- Hazza. - Usłyszał jeszcze zanim wyszedł, więc obrócił się w stronę szatyna, który patrzył na niego zmartwionymi oczami. - Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać?

Spuścił swój wzrok chwilowo na swoje czarne sztyblety. Oczywiście, że chciał z nim porozmawiać, tylko wstydził się do tego przyznać. Jeszcze w dodatku chciał porozmawiać z nim o jego dziwnych rozmowach, co już samo w sobie było wstydliwe. Po chwili zastanowienia podniósł na niego wzrok i wyszeptał ciche:

\- Tak.

Louis zawołał australijskiego barmana i zapłacił mu za swój napój, po czym wstał i ubrał tym razem czarną puchatą kurtkę z kapturem z futrem i dołączył do Harry'ego. Zapytał się go, czy chce porozmawiać na dworze na grudniowym mrozie czy może jednak woli pójść do domu. Ostatecznie brunet przystał na to, aby iść do mieszkania Louisa znajdującym się prawie w centrum Londynu, aby napić się herbaty i trochę się rozgrzać.

Przez całą drogę nic nie mówili, jedynie wdychali zimowe powietrze z zapachem ciastek i korzystali ze swojego towarzystwa. Raz po raz uśmiechali się do siebie potajemnie czy _przypadkowo_ stykali się palcami czy biodrami, sprawiając, że od razu ich wzrok wędrował na siebie nawzajem, a piękny i spokojny ocean spotykał się z dostojnym i potężnym szmaragdem.

Harry nie chciał tego ponownie przeżywać, już raz to przeżył podczas swojego życia i ta cała bajka skończyła się tak, jak się ostatecznie skończyła. Też tak na początku było – niewinne uśmiechy, małe gesty, przypadkowe dotknięcia... Naprawdę nie chciał przez to znowu przechodzić i to jeszcze w Londynie – w mieście, z którym chciał zerwać jakąkolwiek więź.

Po kilkunastominutowym spacerze doszli do dosyć wysokiego apartamentowca, gdzie na oko mieszkania musiały kosztować bardzo dużo. Zdumiony widokiem Harry zadarł głowę, aby zobaczyć dach budynku. Apartamentowiec mógł mieć z dwadzieścia pięter, a mieszkania w środku musiały być na pewno pięknie wystrojone. Oszołomiony szepnął cicho:

\- Wow, gdzie pracujesz?

Louis momentalnie przerwał wpisywanie kodu na domofonie i obrócił się do bruneta, który nieśmiało patrzył na niego. Właśnie miał wielką ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię albo rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Teraz jednak pozostało mu czekać tylko na dezaprobujące spojrzenie Louisa, prawienie morałów albo krzyki na jego karygodne zachowanie, jednak szatyn jedynie się uśmiechnął i oparł się ramieniem o mur budynku.

\- Zawsze się tak zachowujesz?

Harry lekko się uśmiechnął i onieśmielony spuścił swój wzrok na chodnik, aby nie pokazywać Louisowi, że się śmieje.

\- Chodzi ci o moje bezsensowne pytania na zaledwie drugim spotkaniu względem innych chłopaków? - dopytał Harry, lekko się śmiejąc. - Nie, nigdy tak nie robiłem.

Louis się zaśmiał, pokręcił lekko głową i ponownie wpisał kod do domofonu, który otworzył drzwi wejściowe na klatkę schodową. Szatyn zaprosił bruneta dłonią do środka i powiedział:

\- Piąte piętro.

Obaj zrezygnowali z korzystania z windy, zamiast tego weszli na piętro po schodach. W końcu zatrzymali się przy brązowych drzwiach, Louis wyciągnął pęk kluczy z kieszeni swojej kurtki i otworzył drzwi. Od razu po wejściu zapalił światło w przedpokoju i odłożył klucze na komodę, na której również leżała ramka ze zdjęciem. Harry rozejrzał się wstępnie po mieszkaniu, aż nagle obaj usłyszeli szczekanie psa.

Z sypialni wybiegł czarny pies rasy labradoodle z białymi łapkami, białym krawatem i białym noskiem, który od razu dobiegł do Harry'ego i wskoczył łapami na jego kolana. Louis się zaśmiał tylko, ściągając swoją kurtkę oraz czarne vansy.

\- Lubi cię – wyznał. - Zwykle nie ufa nieznajomym.

Brunet przygryzł wargę i ukucnął, aby pogłaskać psa po grzbiecie. Całej sytuacji przyglądał się szatyn z rękoma na piersi i uśmiechający się na ten niezwykły widok bardzo szeroko.

Harry na koniec poklepał lekko psiaka po główce i wstał, uśmiechając się lekko do Louisa, który cały czas stał i patrzył się na bruneta.

\- Rozbierz się – powiedział w końcu Louis do Harry'ego, po czym popatrzył się na Clifforda, który spoglądał na swojego pana swoimi słodkimi oczkami. - No co? Ze mną to już się nie przywitasz?

Clifford usiadł na podłodze, sprawiając, że Louis się zaśmiał i pokręcił lekko głową, po czym skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. W tym czasie Harry ściągnął swój szalik i płaszcz i odwiesił rzeczy na wieszak i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się wstępnie po korytarzu.

Ściany pomalowane były na szarawy kolor, z prawej strony znajdowały się drzwi prawdopodobnie do sypialni, a w dalszej części mieszkania – salon połączony z kuchnią. Po lewej znajdowały się drzwi chyba do łazienki, a przy wieszakach stała ów komoda, na której leżał pęk kluczy i ramka. Harry pochylił się, aby się jej przyjrzeć, a nie brać jej w dłonie. Na zdjęciu zobaczył na pewno o wiele młodszego chłopaka od Louisa, który ubrany był w ciemnoniebieską koszulkę i miał całkiem inne włosy niż te podniesione do góry, które miał teraz Lou. Zdjęcie mogło być wykonane trzy lub cztery lata temu. Obok niego stała kobieta starsza od niego w białej bawełnianej letniej sukience i szeroko się uśmiechała. Harry uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, widząc tę fotografię. Wyprostował się i jeszcze raz się rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu.

\- Herbaty, kawy, wody? - zapytał Louis z kuchni, nalewając wodę do czajnika.

\- Herbaty – poprosił Harry.

Wszedł w końcu do salonu, dokąd również za nim podreptał Clifford. Salon był dosyć przestronny, na środku stała biała kanapa, na ścianie wisiał pięćdziesięciocalowy telewizor, w salonie znajdowało się również wyjście na balkon, na którym Harry ledwo zauważył szklany ogrodowy stolik i dwa krzesła, a na balustradzie świąteczne kremowe lampki. Obrócił się w stronę kuchni, która była oddzielona od salonu szarymi wysepkami kuchennymi. Pod kremowymi szafkami kuchennymi na ścianie zamontowane były cztery lampy, a czajnik podświetlał się na niebiesko.

Louis czekając na zagotowanie się wody, oparł się plecami o blat kuchenny i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nadal rozglądał się po mieszkaniu ze zdumieniem.

\- Usiądź sobie – zaproponował Lou.

Brunet zrobił tak, jak zaproponował mu Louis i usiadł na białej kanapie. Spojrzał na szklany stolik przed nim, na którym leżał kubek z niedopitą kawą, zamknięty laptop od Apple, czarny cienkopis i świeże wydanie londyńskiej gazety. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się wszystkim przedmiotom, aż ostatecznie odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, którego głos usłyszał:

\- Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie – powiedział, wyciągając z szafki cukier. - Jestem dziennikarzem.

Harry pokiwał głową. Louis natomiast zrobił dla nich obu herbatę w kubkach i przeniósł je do salonu. Położył je na stoliczku i przez chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu, który wziął w swoje ręce jeden z kubków.

\- Piękna koszula – skomplementował go Louis. - Pasuje ci.

Brunet momentalnie spojrzał się na szatyna i nieśmiało się uśmiechnął. Miał dzisiaj na sobie całą czarną koszulę rozpiętą mniej więcej do połowy klatki piersiowej z naszyjnikiem krzyża na szyi. Nie uważał tego za jakiś wybitny strój, ale było mu bardzo miło, że spodobał się Louisowi, który szeroko się do niego uśmiechał.

\- Może ty też powinieneś założyć jakąś koszulę? - zaproponował Harry niepewnie i upił łyk herbaty.

\- Taka by mi nie pasowała – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie. - Jestem zwolennikiem bluz i zwykłych koszulek.

Usiadł na kanapie obok Harry'ego, cały czas patrząc się na jego szmaragdowe tęczówki, co trochę peszyło bruneta, więc zajął się piciem herbaty i pobieżnym czytaniu z daleka pierwszej strony gazety leżącej na stoliczku.

\- Zakładam, że należysz do tej większości? Do par, które zrywają ze sobą jakikolwiek kontakt po zdradzie? - zapytał Louis spokojnie.

Harry zamiast odpowiedzieć, obserwował Clifforda, który położył się wygodnie na swoim posłaniu i zaczął wpatrywać się swoimi oczkami w dwóch chłopaków na kanapie. Po chwili położył swoją główkę na swoich łapach i nadal patrzył na nich.

\- Zdaje mi się, że tak – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Ja też – mruknął Louis. - Niestety.

Napił się swojej herbaty. Cieszył się, że od dłuższego czasu siedzi z kimś w swoim mieszkaniu, tak dawno nikt go nie odwiedzał i tęsknił za rozmowami do późnego wieczora czy po prostu towarzystwem drugiej osoby. Dotychczas jedynie bawił się z Cliffordem piłeczką czy spotykał się ze swoimi niezbyt bliskimi znajomymi na mieście, a teraz wreszcie pił z drugą osobą spokojnie herbatę w swoim mieszkaniu i miał jakieś towarzystwo. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

Spojrzał się na lewą ścianę, gdzie miał powieszone parę ramek ze zdjęciami, na których znajdował się on z jakimś chłopakiem.

\- Nadal go kochasz? - zapytał Lou, nie odrywając wzroku od tamtejszych fotografii.

Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Już nawet nie wiem, czym jest miłość – wyznał szczerze i spojrzał się na herbatę w swoim kubku.

Louis przymknął powieki i przygryzł wargę, aby się nie rozpłakać, chociaż dokładnie nie wiedział, dlaczego miałby płakać. Przecież Harry nic takiego nie powiedział, nie obraził go, nie skrzyczał...

A jednak jego serce go zabolało.

\- A ty? - Harry w końcu odważył się spojrzeć na Louisa, który również skierował na niego wzrok. - Nadal go kochasz?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, aż w końcu odłożył swój kubek na stolik i odparł:

\- Wbrew pozorom, nigdy nie przestaliśmy się kochać – przyznał.

Harry zdziwiony zmrużył oczy. Zauważywszy to Louis, lekko się zestresował i odwrócił natychmiast wzrok z szmaragdowych tęczówek na swoje palce, które nagle stały się ciekawszą rzeczą od bruneta.

\- Tak przynajmniej myślę – wyszeptał. - Tak mi się zdaje. Tyle... Tyle że... Możemy...

Szczerze, nie wiedział, jak to mu wytłumaczyć. To było tak skomplikowane i nie wiedział, czy Harry zrozumie to, co chciał mu przekazać. Wstał z kanapy i poszedł w stronę swojej sypialni. Harry również wstał i poszedł za nim. Szatyn zapalił światło w pokoju, sprawiając, że brunet zobaczył duże dwuosobowe łóżko na środku pokoju, dwa stoliki nocne po obu stronach na łóżka, lampkę nocną, okno z widokiem na londyńskie ulice, brązowe zasłony i komodę, do której podszedł Lou. Stała na niej dwie kolejne ramki ze zdjęciami i pewna koperta. Szatyn chwycił ją w dłoń i podał ją Harry'emu.

\- Kilka dni po naszym rozstaniu wysłał mi to – powiedział cicho.

Harry obejrzał kopertę z każdej strony, aż w końcu otworzył ją i wyciągnął z niej małą kartkę. Wziął głęboki wdech i przeczytał jej zawartość.

_\- Gdybyśmy znów mieli szansę zostać nieznajomymi, bo jesteśmy teraz jedynie dwoma duchami stojącymi na miejscu mnie i ciebie_ – przeczytał i spojrzał się na Louisa.

\- No i zostaliśmy – wyszeptał, zbliżając się lekko do Harry'ego. - Nigdy nie zrobił nic bardziej romantycznego.

Louis tak się przybliżył do Harry'ego, że niemal stykali się swoimi ciałami. Szatyn musiał podnosić lekko głowę do góry, aby móc spojrzeć głęboko w te piękne szmaragdowe oczy bruneta, natomiast Harry patrzył w dół w oczy pełne koloru oceanicznego. Brakowało im tego przez ostatni rok – tego zbliżenia z drugą osobą, tego uczucia i emocji towarzyszącym im przy tym – przyspieszonego oddechu, szybszego bicia serca i gorąca wokół nich.

\- Więc odpowiedź na twoje pytanie brzmi: tak – wyszeptał. - Nadal go kocham. Cholernie mocno.

Przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie, nic nie mówiąc, jedynie korzystając z tego zbliżenia, które zaszło między nimi. Żaden z nich nie wykonał nawet żadnego innego ruchu, Louis nie chciał przestraszyć niepotrzebnie Harry'ego, natomiast brunet nawet nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać. Doskonale wiedział, jak to wszystko mogło się skończyć, a tego akurat chciał uniknąć jak ognia, więc speszony odwrócił wzrok, zostawił kopertę z powrotem na komodzie i odszedł od Louisa, stając potem w progu sypialni.

Louis w ogóle nie zareagował; zamiast tego jedynie odprowadził go wzrokiem, bacznie obserwując jego reakcję na to wszystko.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że może to wszystko za szybko szło, ale nawet on sam się nie spodziewał, że to zajdzie akurat teraz. I doskonale rozumiał zakłopotanie Harry'ego – jeszcze nie pogodził się z tamtą sytuacją, a tu już miał się ponownie do kogoś zbliżyć. Było to wręcz niemożliwe i Louis to rozumiał.

\- Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że wdałeś się w rozmowy? - zmienił temat.

Brunet momentalnie obrócił się w jego stronę i spuścił wzrok na swoje palce, którymi zaczął się bawić ze stresu.

\- Um, one nie są z ludźmi – mruknął. - To naprawdę... Naprawdę mnie weźmiesz za wariata...

\- Czemu tak sądzisz? - zapytał. - Opowiedz mi o tym.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego zachęcająco, a brunet poprosił, aby wrócili do salonu, więc tak zrobili – szatyn pozagaszał wszystkie światła w pokoju i poszedł z Harrym z powrotem usiąść na kanapie.

\- Więc napisałem listy do Miłości, Czasu i Śmierci – zaczął Harry, siadając na kanapie. - Do Czasu napisałem między innymi _byłoby tak słodko, gdyby wszystko pozostało takie samo_.

_\- Byłoby tak słodko, gdyby wszystko pozostało takie samo_ – powtórzył cicho Louis, usiadł obok bruneta i chwycił w swoje dłonie kubek.

\- Pewnego dnia wracałem z piekarni i jak wszedłem do mojego pokoju to on był tam. _Czas_. W moim pokoju. Siedział tam. Mały i arogancki, w świątecznym sweterku blondyn.

Louis pokiwał głową.

\- I on się pojawił pierwszy, tak? Zjawił się tak znikąd?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu. - Śmierć przyszła pierwsza. Przyszedł do mnie w parku.

\- Więc Śmierć to „on”? - dopytał zaciekawiony Louis.

Szczerze, nigdy nie spotkał się z kimś, kto rozmawiałby z jakimiś abstrakcjami i jeszcze potrafił je wszystkie określić i opisać. Był bardzo zaciekawiony tym tematem.

\- Młody, wysoki mulat. Powiedział na przykład, że nie wykonał mojego polecenia, bo to był jego wybór i że śmierć niczego nie kończy.

\- Jakiego polecenia? Co to znaczy? - zapytał.

Harry spojrzał przez chwilę na szatyna, lecz niemal od razu odwrócił wzrok w stronę balkonu, z którego widać było miejskie światła Londynu.

\- Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że mnie zdradził, prosiłem. Nie Boga, ani wszechświata. Ale Śmierć. Nie widziałem w niczym sensu po tym wszystkim. Ale on tego nie zrobił, nadal cierpiałem, więc...

\- Rozumiem – skwitował Louis.

Bił się z myślami, czy miał zrobić to, o czym marzył już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Nie wiedział, czy to przypadkowo nie zniechęci Harry'ego do jego osoby, ale w końcu odważył się na ten krok, odłożył delikatnie kubek na stolik i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Hazz – zaczął cicho, a Harry momentalnie się na niego spojrzał. - Mogę cię przytulić?

Harry przez chwilę patrzył się na niego beznamiętnie, aż ostatecznie przybliżył się do niego i wtulił się w zagłębienie jego szyi. Louis przymknął powieki i przejechał dwa razy swoją dłonią po plecach Harry'ego, przy okazji korzystając z tej wyjątkowej sytuacji.

\- Była jeszcze Miłość – wyszeptał Harry. - Jestem wobec niej bezsilny.

Louis uspokajał Harry'ego jak najlepiej umiał, przejeżdżając jeszcze kilka razy dłonią po jego plecach i jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przytulając.

Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero po kilku minutach, a Louis od razu wstał z kanapy i poszedł na chwilę na korytarz, aby wrócić z powrotem do Harry'ego z ramką ze zdjęciem, które Harry widział od razu po wejściu do mieszkania.

\- Teraz ja się z tobą czymś podzielę – powiedział Louis i znowu usiadł na kanapie, podając zdjęcie brunetowi. - Jest jedna rzecz, której nikomu nie powiedziałem. Nie będę mówił o listach, aniołach, bytach, abstrakcjach i tym podobnych. Ale to dla mnie ważne.

Harry pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu, po raz kolejny przyglądając się fotografii. Ten młody chłopak był taki radosny na tym zdjęciu, ta kobieta również. Za nimi rozpowszechniał się widok na letni ogród i zieleń panującą w nim.

\- Po tej całej aferze nawet należycie się nie pożegnaliśmy – wyznał Louis. - Chciałem go jakoś uspokoić po tym całym zajściu, ale nie chciał w ogóle ze mną gadać, nie chciał mnie wysłuchać. I teraz już całkowicie rozumiem jego decyzję.

Brunet zamknął oczy na parę chwil.

\- Więc zostałem sam. Kilka dni później po zerwaniu, przyjechała do mnie moja mama z Doncasteru – powiedział, pokazując Harry'emu ów kobietę w białej sukience na fotografii. - To było kilka tygodni przed jej śmiercią.

Poczuł pierwsze łzy w swoim oczach, więc na chwilę je przymknął, wziął jeden głęboki wdech i mówił dalej:

\- Zapytała, co się stało. Powiedziałem jej. A ona spojrzała się na mnie tak zwyczajnie, przytuliła mnie i powiedziała: _postaraj się nie przegapić ukrytego piękna_. Powiedziała to tak zwyczajnie, podczas gdy mój cały świat się walił. A ona mówiła o ukrytym pięknie.

\- Ludzie nie wiedzą, co mówić w takich sytuacjach – mruknął Harry, patrząc się na Louisa.

\- Nie – zaoponował natychmiast szatyn. - Ona wiedziała. Tyle że wtedy tego nie rozumiałem. Nie powiedziała tego ze współczuciem czy z niezręczności. Ale z doświadczenia.

Harry lekko prychnął i pokręcił głową w stronę Louisa.

\- Później, zaczęło się ze mną coś dziać. Wychodziłem do pracy i nagle wybuchałem płaczem lub zaczynałem się śmiać. Ale nie przez tą całą sytuację. To były łzy czy śmiech zrodzony z czegoś innego. Z jakiejś głębokiej więzi, która spaja wszystko. Wtedy zrozumiałem. To było to _ukryte piękno_.

\- Przestań, nie istnieje coś takiego – powiedział lekceważąco brunet i dopił do końca swoją herbatę.

\- Istnieje, Harry, naprawdę. Możesz sobie myśleć, co chcesz, ale przede wszystkim nie zapominaj o nim pod żadnym pozorem. Uwierz mi, to więź głębsza niż zwykłe zakochanie. Tylko poszukaj tego. Przysięgam, ono tu jest. Ukryte piękno.

\- Okej.

Harry wstał lekko oburzony i poszedł na korytarz, mrucząc cicho, że musi już iść do domu. To całe spotkanie było bezsensowne. Co prawda, powiedział mu o tym, co chciał mu powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie oczekiwał po dzisiejszym dniu żadnego zbliżenia czy jakiejś historyjki o ukrytym pięknie. Miał dosyć już tego dnia i teraz miał jedynie ochotę położyć się w swoim łóżku i zasnąć.

Z kanapy wstał również Louis i poszedł za Harrym na korytarz. Nawet Clifford wyczuł, że brunet już wychodzi, bo wstał ze swojego posłania i również podreptał za swoim panem i Harrym na korytarz.

\- Co jeśli Miłość, Czas i Śmierć chcą ci pomóc? - zapytał delikatnie Lou, aby nie zdenerwować jeszcze bardziej bruneta. - Porozmawiaj z nimi, Hazz.

\- Dziękuję za twoją historię, ale nie czuję żadnego ukrytego piękna.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – wyznał, opierając się o ścianę i przyglądając się Harry'emu, który ubierał swój płaszcz i szalik. - Nie wiem, nakrzycz na nich, zwyzywaj ich, kłóć się... Tylko coś mów i podejmij wyzwanie.

Harry spojrzał się na Louisa zdziwionym wzrokiem, pokręcił lekko głową i jeszcze raz poprawił swój szalik.

\- To był chyba błąd – wyszeptał.

Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na klatkę schodową. Louis natychmiast zamknął za nim drzwi, a Clifford smutny zaczął drapać łapami po drewnie, starając się w jakiś irracjonalny sposób sprawić, aby Harry ponownie pojawił się w mieszkaniu Louisa. Szatyn jedynie westchnął i spojrzał się na zwierzaka smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Myślisz, że coś się stanie? - zapytał, kucając przy nim i próbując przekonać go, że drapanie drzwi nic nie da.

Clifford zwrócił się do niego i popatrzył się na niego smutnymi oczkami, jakby chciał zapytać, co się stało, że Harry niespodziewanie wyszedł z mieszkania.

\- Będzie dobrze – wyszeptał do siebie Louis.

Wstał, zaryglował zamki w drzwiach i poszedł z Cliffordem do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie kolejną herbatę, a potem zabrać się za dalsze pisanie artykułu do następnego wydania gazety.


	11. Część 11

Louis polubił Harry'ego.

Harry polubił Louisa.

I chciał go ponownie spotkać. Chciał go ponownie przytulić, tak jak tamtego wieczoru, ponownie zobaczyć jego piękne oceaniczne oczy, pić z nim herbatę, usiąść z nim na jednej kanapie, być jego _wszystkim_.

Być _jego_.

Ale nie potrafił. Nie potrafił do siebie nikogo dopuścić, nie potrafił nawet znaleźć słów na to, co w tej chwili czuł. Mimo słonecznego piątku, zapachu gotowania świątecznych potraw z kuchni na dole i melodii świątecznych wesołych utworów nie cieszył się z tego, że rozpoczynał się właśnie weekend.

Bo nie było _go_ przy nim.

\- Harry! - zawołała z kuchni Anne.

Westchnął głęboko i ociężale wstał z łóżka. Założył na siebie czarne rurki i zwykłą biała koszulkę w wzroki dłoni, którą niegdyś właśnie dostał od swojego chłopaka i leżała dosyć długi czas na dnie szafy, i zniechęcony wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł powoli po schodach.

\- Harry – powtórzyła Anne, widząc wchodzącego do kuchni syna. Wytarła swoje ręce o ręczniczek kuchenny i obróciła się do niego całym ciałem. - O, to ta koszulka, którą dostałeś od...

Anne zauważyła, jak Harry zacisnął szczękę i przyspieszył mu oddech, więc mruknęła tylko ciche _oh_. Szczerze, była zadowolona, że założył dzisiaj akurat tę biała koszulkę – pomijając fakt, że pięknie w niej wyglądał, chociaż była mu trochę za duża; była przecież od jego byłego chłopaka i Anne naprawdę myślała, że Harry prędzej ją wyrzuci na śmietnik albo spali aniżeli znowu ją założy i jeszcze będzie się zachowywał w niej tak swobodnie. Ulżyło jej – oznaczało to, że może powoli godził się z tym, co zaszło, a przede wszystkim – plan Gemmy wcale nie był aż taki zły, jak na początku myślała. Bo, cóż, nie mogła tego ukrywać – sceptycznie podchodziła do zabawy w udawanie, że przychodzą do Harry'ego prawdziwe byty, a ona wcale ich nie widzi. Tamtego dnia, gdy umówili się, że najpierw przekona Harry'ego, aby wyszedł gdziekolwiek na chwilę z domu, aby w tym czasie do jego pokoju mógł przyjść Niall, a potem żeby pod jakimś pretekstem, a jak się później okazało nawet pod prawdziwym powodem, weszła do jego pokoju i udawała, że na jego łóżku nikt nie siedzi, czuła się jak idiotka. Trudno było jej się pytać, na kogo się patrzy, jak doskonale wiedziała, że patrzył się na blondyna, a tym bardziej się zmartwiła, gdy zobaczyła reakcję Harry'ego na to – pobladł, słabo mu się zrobiło, aż musiał się podeprzeć komody i zamknąć oczy.

Ale może Gemma miała rację, może pisał te listy, aby w jakiś sposób otrzymać od tych bytów odpowiedź? Anne nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć i czy wierzyć, że ten mały krok do przodu Harry'ego, jak założenie koszulki od byłego chłopaka czy wychodzenie z domu jest powrotem do normalności czy jednak etapem kilkudniowym, który zakończy się szybciej niż się rozpoczął. Teraz tylko kwestią czasu pozostawało częstsze odzywanie się i wychodzenie do pracy.

\- Słuchaj, mam do ciebie prośbę – zmieniła temat. - Mógłbyś skoczyć do sklepu po papier do pakowania prezentów i jakieś wstążki? Zapakujesz potem z Gemmą prezenty.

\- A Gemma nie może iść? - mruknął ponuro.

 _Oczywiście, że może_ , pomyślała, ale przecież wolała, aby to Harry wyszedł na dwór, a nie jej córka. Nie mógł wiecznie siedzieć w domu, musiała wykorzystywać jak najwięcej sytuacji, aby chociaż w jakiś sposób zmuszać go do wyjścia.

\- Harry – upomniała go, na co ledwo niezauważalnie przewrócił oczami. - Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

Zamyślił się chwilę, aż w końcu pokiwał głową w zgodzie i niechętnie poszedł do przedpokoju założyć sztyblety i płaszcz. Przywitał się z Gemmą i babcią, które akurat siedziały w salonie i wyszedł na grudniowe słońce. Włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i przymknął na chwilę oczy, kierując głowę w stronę porannego słoneczka.

~

_\- Bo jest dla mnie ważny – wyszeptał, czując pierwsze łzy w oczach. - Cholernie ważny, ale..._

_\- Ale? - dopytał._

_Reszta donośnie się śmiała za ścianą i grali dla zabawy w pokera, podczas gdy oni w tym czasie przeprowadzali chyba najszczerszą rozmowę ze sobą od dłuższego czasu. To nie tak, że rzadko ze sobą gadali – bardziej to była kwestia tego, że nie gadali ze sobą szczerze, a wszelkie problemy jednego z nich były czasami świadomie pomijane._

_\- Ale... - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Nie wiem, co to jest. Denerwuje mnie to, przytłacza mnie to, mam po prostu dość._

_Spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem i lekko go przytulił, aby dodać mu otuchy i pokazać, że jest tu dla niego. Był dla niego jak brat, nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia bez jego udziału w nim, dlatego starał mu się pomóc i pocieszyć, jak najlepiej umiał._

_Cóż, ich relacja była skomplikowana, nie mógł tego ot tak zaprzeczyć. Niby patrzyli na siebie tym jednoznacznym wzrokiem, posyłali sobie uśmiechy, nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć, ale nie mógł od razu powiedzieć, że jest to miłość. Jego przypadek był zupełnie inny, a tutaj miał wrażenie, że każdy z nich w jakiś sposób cierpi. I nie chciał patrzeć na ich wewnętrzne cierpienie, ale był bezsilny i bezradny – nie mógł wpychać się swoimi butami w cudze życie, a tym bardziej w cudze emocje i uczucia._

_\- Porozmawiaj z nim – powiedział._

_Wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej._

_\- Nie potrafię – wymamrotał prosto w jego czarną koszulkę. - Nie potrafię gadać z ludźmi._

_\- Nie potrafisz gadać z ludźmi czy nie potrafisz gadać z nim? - doprecyzował._

_Chłopak momentalnie się na niego spojrzał i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym pytaniem._

_\- To jakaś różnica?_

_\- Tak._

_Zaczął się bawić jego włosami, aby trochę go uspokoić._

_\- Naprawdę, powinieneś z nim porozmawiać o tym – rzekł. - Rozmowa jest najważniejszą rzeczą, bez rozmowy nic nie zrobisz. A, uwierz mi, myślę, że on też chce z tobą porozmawiać._

_Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko do niego i wstał. Poprawił jeszcze swoją bluzkę i szepnął ciche:_

_\- Dziękuję._

_Odwzajemnił uśmiech i odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że porozmawia z nim o tym, co go dręczy; że powie mu to samo, co jemu. Naprawdę na to liczył, chociaż znając jego osobę – wszystko było możliwe._

_\- Obiecaj mi coś – zatrzymał go w progu drzwi._

_Odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, bo nie wiedział, co miał mu obiecać. Ściągnął rękawy swojej koszulki z długim rękawem, co zaniepokoiło drugiego chłopaka i utwierdziło w tym, że to co chciał mu przekazać, było ważne._

_\- Obiecaj, że nic sobie nie zrobisz – wyszeptał. - Proszę._

_Zamrugał kilka razy swoimi oczami i przygryzł swoją wargę. Nie mógł tego mu obiecać – takich rzeczy nie można było w żaden sposób obiecać, nie dało się. Ale z drugiej strony to był jego przyjaciel, poza tym obecny czas nawet nie był aż taki zły. Pokiwał praktycznie niezauważalnie głową i słabo się do niego uśmiechnął._

_\- Dobrze._

_Wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając go samego zastanawiającego się, co takiego mógłby zrobić, aby pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Naprawdę nie chciał patrzeć na ich cierpienie. Nie chciał patrzeć na żadne cierpienie._

_Bo śmierć nigdy nie była żadnym wyjściem._

_~_

Galeria handlowa była zapełniona, ludzie przepychali się, a kolejki w sklepach sięgały czasami nawet do bramek wejściowych. Harry rozglądał się po witrynach sklepowych, widząc w niektórych pluszowe zabawki, misie, lalki i inne dziecięce zabawki, w innych koszulki, sukienki czy spodnie, a w jeszcze innych sprzęt RTV i AGD. Tak naprawdę szedł jedynie w stronę sklepu ogólnego znajdującego się na samym końcu galerii, co zdecydowanie nie pocieszało go – podczas swojej względnie długiej drogi musiał napotykać się na cieszące się uśmiechnięte pary i wesoło biegające dzieci chcące od rodziców jakąś zabawkę na święta.

Rok temu na pewno cieszyłby go ten widok, ale teraz jedynie chciało mu się płakać. Mógłby być teraz taki szczęśliwy, z najbliższymi osobami wokół siebie – zamiast tego wędrował całkiem samotnie przez środek całej przystrojonej na świąteczny klimat galerii handlowej i rozmyślał o tym, jak jego życie teraz beznadziejnie wyglądało.

W połowie drogi poczuł zapach świeżo palonej kawy wydobywający się z pobliskiej kawiarni znajdującej się naprzeciwko sklepu z książkami. Nagle naszła go wielka ochota na kawę, chociaż na najmniejszy kubeczek, więc w tym celu zmienił nieco swoje plany i korzystając z tego, że był w pobliżu lokalu, skierował tam swoje kroki. Stanął w dosyć małej kolejce, poczekał na swoją kolej, a potem przy kasie zamówił najmniejszą możliwą wersję latte macchiato na wynos i zapłacił za nią. Poczekał parę chwil na swój napój i gdy usłyszał swoje imię, podszedł do lady i nawet zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu, aby młodej sprzedawczyni nie zrobiło się przykro w ten piątkowy poranek. Upił od razu łyka i rozkoszował się smakiem kawy. Szczerze, brakowało mu tego z rana – i to jeszcze piątkowego rana. Nawet mógł teraz powiedzieć, że jego dzień stał się troszeczkę lepszy. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia z kawiarni, aby skierować się potem do sklepu na końcu galerii.

\- Hej.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce ominęło kilka uderzeń, a nogi nagle ugięły się pod wpływem emocji. Obrócił się w stronę głosu i, no tak, mógł się tego spodziewać – przy stoliku ze swoim laptopem od Apple siedział nie kto inny jak najprzystojniejszy szatyn o niebieskich oczach, jakiego Harry widział w całym swoim życiu.

\- Cześć – wymamrotał. - Co tu robisz?

Wskazał wzrokiem na laptopa, a Louis momentalnie załapał, o co chodzi Harry'emu i przymknął lekko klapę komputera.

\- Zawsze jestem tu w piątki rano, aby pisać przy dobrej kawie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

_Kurwa, no tak._

\- Jasne – mruknął zażenowany Harry.

_Jak mógł, kurwa, o tym zapomnieć._

\- Przemyślałeś to, co ci ostatnio powiedziałem? - zapytał spokojnie Lou i pokazał wzrokiem na krzesło naprzeciwko niego.

Harry przez chwilę się wahał, lecz w końcu usiadł ze swoją kawą na krzesełku i spojrzał się na swoje buty. Byle nie patrzeć na jego _piękne_ oczy, które _kochał_.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca – wyznał wstydliwie. - Znaczy, chyba mniej więcej wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Louis lekko się uśmiechnął. To znaczy, że jednak Harry myślał o nim i o jego słowach. Cieszyło go to niezmiernie. Cieszyło go, że chociaż pomyślał o ich spotkaniu. O nim samym – o jego osobie. Że nie odsuwał go od siebie, a wręcz przeciwnie – nawet się zbliżyli, a ostatnie sytuacje tylko to potwierdzały. I Louisowi szczerze bardzo się to podobało – od ponad roku nie miał praktycznie z nikim bliższego kontaktu, zdawał się tylko sam na siebie we wszystkich kwestiach, a on naprawdę chciał mieć kogo przytulić, kogo pocałować czy z kim się napić zwykłej wieczornej herbaty.

\- Cieszę się – przyznał szatyn. - Chciałbym cię przeprosić za te ostatnie sytuacje u mnie, wiesz, ja...

\- Nie ma za co – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. - Jest okej.

\- Na pewno? - upewnił się.

\- Na pewno – szepnął. - Cokolwiek zrobisz dla mnie, będzie mnie to cieszyło.

Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i miał naprawdę wielką ochotę przytulić teraz tak mocno Harry'ego, a najlepiej nigdy go już nie wypuszczać ze swoich ramion. Nie dać mu uciec, nie dać mu się przestraszyć, stanowić jego _dom_ i jego _wszystko_.

\- Ja... Muszę już iść – powiedział nagle Harry, gdy Louis właśnie chciał go jakoś zachęcić do chociaż krótkiego uścisku.

\- Oh, rozumiem – mruknął Louis i posmutniał.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, chwycił swoją kawę w dłoń i wyszedł z kawiarni. Zatrzymał się na środku głównego przejścia galerii, przymknął powieki i wziął trzy głębokie wdechy.

~

_\- Przepraszam, już jestem! - zawołał i dosiadł się do znajomych przy stoliku._

_Wszyscy przywitali się z nim i kontynuowali swoje rozmowy._

_Lubił z nimi przebywać, kochał słuchać ich głosów i dyskutować z nimi na różne tematy. Zawsze wywiązywała się między nimi jakaś ciekawa rozmowa, a to sprawiało, że jego dzień stawał się ciekawszy i urozmaicony. Kochał tych ludzi, ale żałował tego, że miał tak mało czasu dla nich._

_Po skończonym spotkaniu w lokalu został sam wraz ze swoim innym przyjacielem. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, ubrali się w swoje zimowe kurtki i wyszli na świeże powietrze. Poszli w kierunku swoich domów, które dzieliły jedynie kilka przecznic._

_\- Znowu się spóźniłeś – mruknął._

_\- Przepraszam – przeprosił jeszcze raz i spojrzał się na niego. - Postaram się następnym razem urwać się wcześniej z pracy._

_Spojrzał na niego i głęboko westchnął._

_\- Wiesz, co jest dla mnie najmilsze? - zapytał, zatrzymując się na środku chodnika._

_\- Co?_

_\- To, że gdy cię potrzebuję, zawsze jesteś – powiedział, patrząc się na swoje czarne buty. - Zawsze, nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś._

_Zrobiło mu się miło. Bardzo miło. Nigdy nie usłyszał aż tak miłych słów, chociaż dla większości wydawały się one pewnie zwykłe i puste. Ale nie dla niego – dla niego oznaczały one więcej niż kiedykolwiek ktoś mu coś powiedział._

_\- Po to są przyjaciele, nie? - Uśmiechnął się. - To ja jestem tobie wdzięczny. Ty mnie próbujesz kryć, chociaż wcale nie musisz tego robić. To ja powinienem za każdym razem mówić, jaka jest prawda, ty nie powinieneś kłamać._

_Machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się, aby pokazać mu, że wszystko jest w porządku i nawet nie było o tym tematu._

_\- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na ciebie? - zapytał. - Jesteś zbyt kochany, naprawdę, wszyscy, którzy ciebie kochają, są szczęściarzami i nikt nie powinien cię skrzywdzić w jakikolwiek sposób._

_Przytulił go, bo, cholera, takie słowa w niego uderzyły – był przecież zwykłym chłopakiem, który miał grupę znajomych, miał chłopaka, rodzinę, nie był samotny, a w dodatku ktoś mu mówi, że nikt nie powinien go w żaden sposób skrzywdzić. Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko tak się potoczy – miał wokół siebie osoby, które nie chciał, aby go skrzywdziły, aby odeszły, krzyczały na niego, wyzywały go, zdradziły go._

_Ale nie wiedział, że to była tylko kwestia czasu._

_~_

W sklepie nie było lepiej. Harry wręcz musiał się przepychać między ludzi i co chwilę mówić ciche _przepraszam_ , aby w ogóle mógł dojść do miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się wstążki i papier świąteczny. Nie lubił tego, niektórzy ludzie byli nieuprzejmi, chociaż zaraz były święta. Harry'emu zdecydowanie się to nie podobało.

Po kilku minutach przepychanek dotarł w odpowiednie miejsce i wybrał czerwony papier w ciemnozieloną kratę i biały ze srebrnymi bombkami. Dorzucił do tego jeszcze białe i czerwone wstążki i kokardy i z takimi rzeczami skierował się do kasy.

Rytm _Do They Know It's Christmas?_ Band Aidu zdecydowanie nie pomagał Harry'emu w odsunięciu myśli od Louisa, którego oczywiście zupełnym _przypadkiem_ spotkał w tej kawiarni.

Cóż, to chyba było podświadome - _zawsze jestem tu w piątki rano, aby pisać przy dobrej kawie_ – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że był aż taki głupi i zapomniał, że dzisiaj jest piątek.

Przecież on doskonale wiedział, że dzisiaj jest piątek, do cholery.

Jeszcze do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu najścia przez któryś z bytów, żeby zaczął mu prawić morały i kazania o tym, jak śmierć jest beznadziejna, czas jest wystarczający, a miłość buduje wszystko, co znajduje się na tym świecie.

Kolejka do kasy prawie w ogóle nie przesuwała się, co denerwowało Harry'ego, który chciał już być w domu. Wyjrzał trochę za kolejkę i oczywiście musiało się okazać, że kasę obsługiwała młoda praktykantka, która bardzo wolno skanowała produkty, a w dodatku przed nim znajdowało się kilka osób z wózkami wypełnionymi zakupami praktycznie po same brzegi. Przewrócił oczami i głęboko westchnął. Poszukał wzrokiem jakiejś innej kasy, jednak każda inna była tak oblegana z ludźmi z masą zakupów, więc zrezygnował ze zmieniania kolejki i pozostał w tej, w której był i którą obsługiwała młoda niedoświadczona praktykantka.

Gdy wreszcie po długim staniu w kolejce wyszedł ze sklepu, od razu skierował się w stronę wyjścia z całej galerii handlowej. Niestety, musiał znowu przejść tę samą drogę przez przeróżne sklepy oferujące przeróżne prezenty ze swojego asortymentu oraz kawiarnię, w której _przypadkiem_ spotkał Louisa.

Bo to był zupełny _przypadek_. On po prostu _zapomniał_ , że jest dzisiaj piątek. Że znajduje się w miejscu, do którego niegdyś niemal codziennie przychodził. I że wchodzi do _tej_ kawiarni.

Zatrzymał się przy sklepie z ciuchami, gdy w witrynie sklepowej zobaczył różnorodne swetry i bluzy zimowe. Przez chwilę się im przyglądał, aż w końcu postanowił wejść do środka sklepu.

Od razu w środku poczuł zapach cynamonu, który prawdopodobnie wydobywał się z odświeżaczy powietrza umieszczonych w całym sklepie. Podszedł do miejsca, gdzie na wieszakach powieszone były różnokolorowe męskie bluzy i przez chwilę je przeglądał. Jedne miały różne wzory, inne były tylko w jednym kolorze. Patrzył też na metki, poszukując właściwego rozmiaru, ale nie widział go. Rozejrzał się po sklepie w poszukiwaniu jakichś pracowników, aby poprosić ich o pomoc. W zasięgu swojego wzroku zauważył młodą brunetkę układającą damskie koszulki po drugiej stronie sklepu, więc podszedł do niej.

\- Przepraszam – zaczepił ją. Brunetka momentalnie obróciła się i miło się do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- Tak? W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Chciałbym się zapytać, czy są mniejsze rozmiary tamtych bluz – powiedział, wskazując na odpowiedni wieszak.

\- Musiałabym sprawdzić na magazynie – odparła. - A jakiego konkretnego rozmiaru pan szuka?

\- Dziesiątki.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i jeszcze się dopytała:

\- Interesuje pana jakaś konkretna kolorystyka?

Harry zastanowił się i przypomniał sobie wszystkie kolory, które widział, przeglądając wcześniej te ubrania.

\- Najlepiej jakby była ciemnozielona.

Sprzedawczyni uśmiechnęła się i oznajmiła, że zaraz wróci z magazynu. Harry poczekał chwilę. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, aby tu wejść i pytać tę dziewczynę o konkretne rozmiary i kolory bluz. W dodatku cena też nie była taka niska. Naprawdę nie potrafił wytłumaczyć tego, że chciał kupić tę bluzę.

Brunetka wróciła z magazynu z bluzą w ręce i powiedziała do Harry'ego:

\- Proszę, ciemnozielona dziesiątka.

Harry podziękował dziewczynie i obejrzał bluzę z każdej strony. Dokładnie takiej szukał i cieszył się, że mieli taki rozmiar w magazynie. Skierował się w stronę kasy i zapłacił za nią.

Teraz tylko wystarczyło ją zapakować w świąteczny papier.

~

_\- Przysięgam, to najpiękniejsza historia miłosna, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem – zawołał, wywołując u dwóch przyjaciół śmiech. - Serio, napiszmy o was biografię albo coś takiego._

_Zaśmiali się jeszcze bardziej, a potem jeszcze bardziej się w siebie wtulili. Szatyn upił łyk swojego napoju i kontynuował:_

_\- Też kiedyś chciałbym przeżyć takie coś. Wiecie, mieć swojego księcia na białym koniu, mieć się do kogo przytulić, z kim wypić herbatę czy śmiać się tak jak wy teraz._

_Drugi z chłopaków przeprosił pozostałą dwójkę i poszedł do toalety, zostawiając ich samych. Spojrzeli się na siebie, aż w końcu jeden z nich przybliżył się do drugiego._

_\- Jeszcze znajdzie się taka osoba._

_\- Już się znalazła – poprawił go. - Już ją mam, problem w tym, że on nie chce być tym księciem._

_\- Czy ty mówisz o..._

_\- Tak._

_Pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Cóż, nie chciał mu nic mówić, ponieważ obowiązywała go obietnica, ale chciał tylko sprawić, aby był szczęśliwy tak jak on teraz. Chciał, aby jego przyjaciele byli szczęśliwi i znaleźli to, czego szukali w życiu. On już czuł się spełniony – przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. Teraz chciał, aby jego przyjaciele czuli się spełnieni._

_\- Zaproś go gdzieś – zaproponował. - Na pewno się zgodzi._

_\- Nie wiem, czy się odważę – wyszeptał zawstydzony. - Wiesz doskonale, jaki jest. Ale przysięgam, to jest on._

_\- Rozumiem – powiedział. - Ale naprawdę, powinieneś mu to jakoś powiedzieć. Wiem, że to głupio brzmi, bo sam też się tego bałem, ale najważniejsze, to jest być szczerym, prawda?_

_\- Prawda._

_Dla niego to miłość była kluczem do wszystkiego – była kluczem do spełnienia._

_~_

_*_

Lokal pomału był już zamykany. Zadaniem Liama było jedynie sprzątnąć szklanki z ostatnich stolików, odnieść je na kuchnię i podliczyć ogólne napiwki znajdujące się w niebieskim słoiczku przy kasie. Ostatni raz przejechał ścierką po blacie, po czym poprawił swoje podciągnięte rękawy białej koszuli i poszedł w stronę stolików, aby zgarnąć brudne naczynia.

Nagle usłyszał dzwoneczek przy drzwiach wejściowych sygnalizujący, że wszedł do środka nowy klient. Zdziwił się w pierwszej chwili, bo drzwi o tej godzinie były już zamknięte dla osób trzecich.

Zapomniał zamknąć, bo miał myśli gdzieś indziej.

Do lokalu weszła Gemma uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Pomachała Liamowi, który odłożył z powrotem brudne szklanki i talerze na stolik i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Zapomniałeś chyba zamknąć drzwi – zaśmiała się i przytuliła go na powitanie. - Jak tam w pracy, Miłość?

\- Oh, błagam – jęknął. - Od dzisiaj nadajesz mi przezwisko Miłość?

\- Tak.

Szatyn zaśmiał się, wziął znowu szklanki i talerze ze stolika i poszedł w kierunku kuchni.

\- Kto tym razem wygrał? Ty czy Zayn? - zapytała dziewczyna, siadając na krześle przy jednym ze stolików.

Liam popatrzył na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem, bo nie rozumiał jej pytania. Odłożył wszystkie naczynia w odpowiednie miejsce i oparł się o główny blat w całym lokalu.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Jesteś bezsilny wobec miłości – rzekła spokojnie i uśmiechnęła się. - Cały czas myślisz o nim.

\- Mhm – mruknął niechętnie i opuścił rękawy swojej koszuli, szykując się już pomału do wyjścia do domu. - Jest niepokonany, bo naprawdę go kocham.

\- Jesteś tu sam? - zapytała lekko zdziwiona.

\- Tak, wszyscy wyszli. Zostałem, by wszystko pozamykać.

Gemma pokiwała głową, a Liam poszedł na chwilę na zaplecze wziąć swoją kurtkę i torbę. Wyszedł, ubrał się i razem z Gemmą wyszli na dwór. Zamknął drzwi do restauracji i skierowali się w stronę White City do mieszkania Liama.

Przez chwilę szli w spokoju, wsłuchując się jedynie w jeżdżące po centrum samochody i autobusy, świąteczną muzykę i codzienny wieczorny zgiełk. Gemma musiała jakoś przekonać Liama, żeby porozmawiał z Zaynem, wiedziała, że obaj tego skrycie pragnęli, ale żaden z nich nie mógł się odważyć na jakiś krok skierowany w stronę drugiego. Zayn za każdym razem wypierał to, co czuł, a Liam po prostu bał się reakcji mulata, więc milczał, pozwalając, aby jego serce każdego dnia umierało, nie mogąc należycie kochać tej jednej osoby, do której należało.

Nie interesowało ją to, że Zayn być może nadal miał dziewczynę. Zresztą, nawet jeśli ją miał nadal, to między nimi zdecydowanie się nie układało – tylko raz o niej wspomniał, unikał jej tematu jak ognia... To na pewno nie wyglądało na szczęśliwy związek, o ile on w ogóle w tym związku jeszcze tkwił.

\- Pomyślałam nad tym wszystkim – przerwała krępującą dosyć ciszę między nimi.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Uważam, że jeżeli naprawdę ci zależy na Zaynie, chcesz się bok niego budzić, pić z nim poranną kawę, chodzić na spacery i tak dalej, powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Miałeś tyle okazji, by to zrobić i życie wcale ci ich nie zabiera teraz. Nie traktujesz Miłości należycie.

\- Będziesz mnie uczyć jak kochać?

\- A kiedykolwiek porozmawiałeś z nim? - dopytała.

Liam pokręcił głową i włożył swoje ręce do kieszeni kurtki.

\- To ci nie pomaga. Odmawiasz sercu tego, co już uznało za swoją własność.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy, aby się uspokoić po tych słowach, które w niego uderzyły bardzo mocno. Miała cholerną rację – jego serce uznało Zayna za swoją własność, chociaż nie powinno. Zayn miał _dziewczynę_ , Zayn był _szczęśliwy_ , Zayn _nie potrzebował_ Liama w swoim _szczęśliwym_ życiu.

Zayn go _nienawidził_.

\- Czego? Bólu? Płaczu? Nieszczęśliwej miłości? - zapytał retorycznie nieco ostrzej. - Zayn mnie _nienawidzi_ , nie chce ze mną gadać.

\- Jesteś tego taki pewien? - dopytała podejrzliwie. - Ja wiem co innego.

Liam zatrzymał się na środku drogi i spojrzał na nią naprawdę zszokowanym wzrokiem. Gemma odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Spróbuj – szepnęła. - Warto.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz.

\- Ktoś mi o tym powiedział.

Liam przygryzł wargę, myśląc nad tym bardzo wnikliwie. Gemma rozmawiała z Zaynem? Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Ale może rzeczywiście było warto jeszcze raz próbować nawiązać kontakt z nim? Co mu szkodziło – ostatecznie znowu się rozpłacze albo będzie ponownie próbować o nim zapomnieć.

Wystarczył tylko jeden pieprzony telefon do niego.

Liam był bezsilny wobec Miłości.


	12. Część 12

Niebieska poświata wypełniała cały śnieżnobiały pokój, jedynie kilka promyczków porannego niedzielnego słońca wpadało do pokoju i oświetlało białą pościel na łóżku.

Otworzył leniwie oczy, przetarł je rękoma i zmrużył je, zdając sobie sprawę, że tej nocy nie spał sam. I nie znajdował się w łóżku sam. I w ogóle – nie był sam w swoim mieszkaniu.

Obrócił się zdziwiony na drugą stronę łóżka i właśnie w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się wczorajszego sobotniego wieczoru. I na co się zgodził piątkowego późnego wieczoru.

\- Hej – powiedział Liam.

Zayn chwycił się momentalnie za głowę. Najważniejsze, że do niczego między nimi nie doszło, jedynie spali w jednym łóżku, to pamiętał i cieszył się z tego obrotu spraw; ze spaniem było pół biedy, gorzej, gdyby serio się ze sobą przespali.

\- Przypomnij mi, jak to się stało – mruknął zaspany, opadając na poduszkę. Liam spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, na co Zayn przewrócił oczami. - Jakim cudem spaliśmy razem.

\- Ty chciałeś się do mnie przytulić.

\- Kurwa.

Usiadł szybko na łóżku i przetarł kilka razy swoją twarz. Nie wierzył, że do tego doszło. Nie wierzył, że do tego samodzielnie dopuścił. Powinien trzymać go z daleka od siebie, a nie się do niego zbliżać. W jeden wieczór i jedną noc złamał tę roczną zasadę, którą miał już przestrzegać praktycznie do końca życia.

A wystarczył jeden wieczór by to zepsuć.

\- Hej, Zee – powiedział odruchowo Liam i delikatnie przytulił go od tyłu. - Pamiętam wszystko, co powiedziałeś mi wczoraj i rozumiem to. Spróbuję to zrozumieć.

\- Dziękuję.

Zayn wstał, uwalniając się tym samym z lekkiego uścisku Liama i podszedł do okna, odsłonił niebieskie zasłony i wyjrzał za okno. Na drodze w korku stało jedynie kilka samochodów, parę osób szło chodnikiem z zakupami w dłoni. Typowy niedzielny poranek na jego ulicy.

\- Nie chcę cię tracić – wyszeptał. - Już tyle osób straciłem w życiu, nie chcę, abyś ty też do nich należał.

Nie mógł wytrzymać. Zrobiłby to kilka miesięcy temu – Liam straciłby go na zawsze. Wystarczyłoby kilka dni później bez żadnego spotkania z Gemmą – może też by się kolejny raz na to odważył. Nie przeszkadzałby już nikomu, Liam może przestałby się nim zadręczać, martwić się o niego, Perrie może byłaby zadowolona, jego rodzina nawet w ogóle by się nie przejęła, a w pracy jedynie by powiedzieli _przykro mi_.

\- Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny, zrozum – kontynuował cicho Liam. - Najważniejszy na ten moment. Pozwól mi być przy tobie.

\- Liam, ja... - próbował powiedzieć Zayn, ale problem stanowiło to, że nie wiedział, co chciał mu powiedzieć dokładnie.

Trafił do punktu, z którego nie było odwrotu; z którego nie mógł już wyjść – był teraz z Liamem w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie mógł tak po prostu uciec, nie mógł na niego nakrzyczeć, bo nie widział w tym sensu, a poza tym... Liam też był dla niego ważny. I tylko dlatego nie chciał angażować się w tę relację – nie chciał go krzywdzić swoją beznadziejną osobą.

Liam nie miał po nim płakać, miał się cieszyć z życia. Nie miał się o niego martwić, miał śmiać się codziennie z kimś innym. Zayn nie miał być jego, ktoś inny na niego zapewnie czekał – ktoś, z kim byłby szczęśliwy, wyjeżdżałby na wakacje, śmiałby się, opowiadałby różne śmieszne historie, robiłby zdjęcia, mieliby psa, wyjeżdżaliby do rodziny...

Zayn nie miał być _jego_.

\- Nie zasługujesz na mnie pod jakimkolwiek znaczeniem tego sformułowania – odparł ponuro. - Jestem beznadziejnym facetem nienawidzącym życia.

\- To pokochaj je ze mną.

Nie przemyślał tych słów do końca, ale ostatecznie ich nie żałował. Mógł przecież sprawić, aby Zayn byłby z nim szczęśliwy, wierzył w to, że potrafił wywołać na jego ustach uśmiech, móc z nim cieszyć się życiem. Wierzył w to, że potrafił ponownie przywołać szczęście, słońce i uśmiech w życiu Zayna.

\- Nie rozumiesz, nie chcę żyć wiecznie, bo wiem, że będę żył na próżno. - Zayn w końcu obrócił się do niego i spojrzał się prosto w jego czekoladowe oczy. - Nie potrafię żyć.

Liam przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Te wszystkie słowa, które mówił Zayn bardzo go raniły, ale z drugiej strony przynajmniej nawiązali jakąś rozmowę, Zayn przynajmniej z nim gadał.

\- I zgaduję, że nie potrafisz też mnie nienawidzić? - wyszeptał nieśmiało, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówi.

Zayn pokręcił delikatnie głową, zaciskając usta w wąską linię i wyszeptał:

\- Nie potrafię.

Liam wstał spokojnie z łóżka i podszedł do Zayna spokojnie, jakby bał się, że się przestraszy i ucieknie jak przestraszone zwierzę przed człowiekiem. Był o wiele chudszą osobą od niego, jego oczy były nienaturalnie zmęczone, patrzył się na niego, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. I Liam nie mógł powiedzieć, że się o niego nie martwił w tym momencie – cholernie się o niego martwił, bo wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć z emocji, jakby miał się rozpłakać, zacząć krzyczeć, a tak naprawdę to wszystko naraz.

\- To dlaczego tak mówiłeś? - zapytał cicho, czując pierwsze łzy w swoich oczach.

\- Nie chcę cię jeszcze bardziej krzywdzić. To wszystko to tylko okrutna egzystencja, tak jakby nie było nadziei w tym wszystkim – wyszeptał. - Nie widzę w tym celu.

\- Zayn...

\- Jestem chodzącą Śmiercią – powiedział mulat i poszedł w stronę wyjścia z sypialni. - Jestem tym, co przyszło do Harry'ego.

\- Skoro idziemy tym tokiem myślenia, to jestem Miłością.

Chłopak westchnął, obrócił się w stronę szatyna i jedynie wpatrywał się w niego, nic nie mówiąc.

\- Rozumiem to, co mi wczoraj powiedziałeś – powtórzył się. - Ale nie oddalaj się ode mnie. Nawet nie próbuj.

Atmosfera w pokoju stała się bardzo gęsta i obaj o tym doskonale wiedzieli, ale żaden z nich nie chciał jej poprawiać – dalej chcieli w to brnąć, głównie zważając na fakt, że to była ich najszczersza rozmowa praktycznie od początku ich znajomości.

\- Powiedz mi, co z tymi wszystkimi sytuacjami, kiedy mówiłeś, że znasz odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Co się stało z nami?

\- Nie wiem – mruknął Zayn i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

Nie wiedział, co się stało z nimi. Nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę przyczyniło się do tego, że z każdym dniem, nawet gdy nic się nie działo jeszcze, oddalali się od siebie.

\- Co z tym zaufaniem? Co ze wszystkimi chwilami, obietnicami? Co się stało z nami? - powtórzył Liam i przygryzł wargę, aby się nie rozpłakać.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, Liam.

Pokiwał delikatnie głową i pociągnął nosem. Czuł się, jakby miał zaraz paść na podłogę ze słabości, płakać żywnie, krzyczeć, wołać, błagać o pomoc. Już nie wiedział, co robić – tak bardzo chciał odzyskać Zayna, chciał znów przeżywać z nim te wszystkie chwile, które spędzili ze sobą.

A w zamian dostawał zwykłe _nie wiem_.

I tak to był krok naprzód. Zayn z nim rozmawiał, rozmawiał z nim szczerze – tak szczerze, że Liam nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek ta gadali o swoich emocjach i uczuciach. I miał wrażenie, że właśnie tego potrzebowali – potrzebowali wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie demony, które ciągle nad nimi stały i utrudniały życie, sprawiając, że obaj staczali się na dno, nie mając siebie nawzajem.

Demony chciały dla nich jak najgorzej – chciały, aby Zayn w końcu skończył na samym dnie, uważając, że życie jest całkowicie beznadziejne, a Liam uznał, że miłość nie istnieje i jest tylko iluzją, tylko wyobrażeniem w stosunku do drugiego człowieka, które sobie wmawiamy samemu sobie. Chciały, aby nigdy się na siebie nie napotkali, aby zapomnieli o sobie i żyli jedynie tym, co mieli, czyli w głównej mierze tylko pracą.

\- Chcę, abyśmy znowu byli blisko, tylko to.

\- Liam, przestań – przerwał mu Zayn. - Nie możemy być blisko, doskonale o tym wiesz.

\- Nie, nie wiem, oświeć mnie.

Westchnął bezradny i bezsilny.

\- Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów, nie widzisz tego? Obaj potrzebujemy miłości, ale obaj na tą miłość nie zasługujemy, pogódź się z tym, Lee.

Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego słabo i wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając Liama samego w swojej sypialni i wraz z ostatnim zdaniem, z którym szatyn zdecydowanie się nie zgadzał. Każdy zasługiwał na miłość, nawet Zayn, nawet jeśli myślał inaczej. A już na pewno zasługiwał na miłość od Liama, który przecież był w nim zakochany praktycznie od początku ich znajomości. Kochał go tak cholernie mocno, że nie wyobrażał go sobie po raz drugi stracić, a już na pewno stracić pod tym innym względem, a ta wizja była tak przerażająca dla Liama, który właśnie w tej chwili po raz kolejny przysiągł, że będzie przy nim, nawet jeśli mury miałyby się zapadać. Martwił się o niego i będzie z nim do końca, czy mu się to będzie podobać, czy nie. Tym bardziej, że znał odpowiedź na to najbardziej nurtujące go pytanie od wielu miesięcy.

Zayn wcale go nie nienawidził.

*

To był przedostatni pacjent Zayna tego dnia. Miał już dosyć nudnego poniedziałku, który ciągnął się dla niego w nieskończoność.

Wreszcie miał czas na jakąś porządną kawę, miał wolną godzinę między pacjentem, którego właśnie odprawił, a kolejną osobą, więc korzystając z tej okazji, poszedł do prowizorycznej kuchni, wyciągnął z szafki swój biały kubek, wsypał do niego dwie łyżeczki kawy i zalał wszystko wrzątkiem. Dodał trochę cukru i dolał mleka i z takim napojem skierował się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu.

Rozmyślał nad tą całą rozmową z Liamem z wczoraj przez całe godziny, sprawiając, że nawet zapomniał słuchać uważnie jednej dziewczyny i musiała wszystko mu powtarzać od nowa. Może rzeczywiście powinien spróbować z Liamem po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło? Przecież Liam nie zamierzał go w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić, on się o niego martwił, chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, przecież go przytulał i nawet raz pocałował go w szyję, czego zdecydowanie nie robią zwykli przyjaciele, ale nie chciał teraz rozmyślać nad tym, na jakim etapie relacji był teraz z szatynem, tylko nad tym, czy znowu wiązać się z kimś emocjonalnie i w najgorszym wypadku dawać mu się pomiatać jak szmacianą lalką czy może jednak nie wiązać się z nikim i użalać się nad sobą wieczorami i chodzić samemu spać w nocy, nie mówiąc nikomu żadnego _dobranoc_.

Jego przemyślenia przerwał widok szatynki stojącej przy drzwiach do jego gabinetu i szeroko się uśmiechającej. Przewrócił automatycznie oczami i sztucznie się do niej uśmiechnął, aby nie robić jej przykrości i nie mówić, że wcale jej nie chce tutaj widzieć, szczególnie, że przecież zrezygnował z brania udziału w tej całej dziecinadzie zwanej _róbmy kpiny z Harry'ego i udawajmy jego wyimaginowane byty_.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał ponuro Zayn, otwierając drzwi.

\- Podałeś mi kiedyś godziny twojej pracy tutaj – rzekła Gemma. - A muszę z tobą pilnie porozmawiać. Możemy pogadać gdzieś przez piętnaście minut? Proszę.

\- Pracuję teraz – odparł ostro Zayn. Nie chciał jej tutaj widzieć, miał ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, jak chociażby pisanie raportów o stanach zdrowia pacjentów czy rozmyślanie o niedzieli i Liamie. - Mam do napisania pełno papierów, innym razem.

\- Papiery i raporty powiadasz – mruknęła niepewna tej odpowiedzi dziewczyna.

\- Tak.

\- Ile masz ich do napisania, że nie możemy pogadać choćby przez te piętnaście minut?

Zayn zaczynał ją denerwować. Ciągle był na _nie_ , zachowywał się agresywnie i ostro, nie chciał o niczym słyszeć, ani nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, co zdecydowanie się jej nie podobało. Prosiła tylko o krótką rozmowę w cztery oczy, a nie o randkę w restauracji czy planie zamordowania prezydenta jakiegoś kraju.

\- Pięć – mruknął i wszedł do środka gabinetu. Gotowy do zamknięcia jej drzwi przed nosem dopowiedział: - Naprawdę innym razem. Zdzwonimy się, napisz smsa czy coś takiego.

\- Masz napięty grafik – stwierdziła fakt. - Jak znajdujesz czas na rozmyślanie o Liamie?

\- Że co? - zapytał naprawdę oburzony. - Chyba sobie żartujesz ze mnie. Jesteś bezczelna! Poważnie...

Już naprawdę chciał jej zamknąć te drzwi przed nosem i zakończyć wszelkie bezsensowne dyskusje, gdy niespodziewanie Gemma wślizgnęła się w próg drzwi i popatrzyła na Zayna z jakąś nieopisaną satysfakcją.

\- Proszę cię tylko o to, abyś przemyślał swoją decyzję, co do tego całego naszego planu. Będziesz nam jeszcze potrzebny. Jeszcze jeden raz. Jeden jedyny raz, przysięgam.

\- Ja odpadam, przepraszam – odparł natychmiast Zayn, który już pomału tracił swoje nerwy. - Nie będę robił z niego kpin, żartów, kawałów, nie będę bawił się jego uczuciami i emocjami, już ci to tłumaczyłem, więc temat uważam za zakończony.

\- Jak mam cię do tego przekonać? - zapytała desperacko. - Bo stawka jest większa niż sobie wyobrażasz.

\- Nie wiem.

Uznał, że nie będzie jej wyganiał ze swojego gabinetu, więc postanowił nie zwracać na nią większej uwagi, uznał, że jeżeli nie będą sobie wchodzić w drogę, to będzie im się żyło o wiele lepiej. Niestety, Gemma postanowiła złamać tę zasadę po zaledwie kilku sekundach, pytając go, czy ostatecznie spotkał się z Liamem. Wziął głęboki wdech i popatrzył na sufit resztkami swojej cierpliwości.

\- Tak, i co w związku z tym?

\- Jak się czułeś, gdy go zobaczyłeś?

Zamrugał kilka razy oczami na to pytanie, bo, cholera, nie spodziewał się go. Prędzej oczekiwał pytania w stylu _i co się stało_ albo _jak minął ten czas_ , a nie _jak się czułeś, gdy go zobaczyłeś_.

Sam nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie dosyć precyzyjnie, więc wymruczał jedynie:

\- Słucham?

\- Jak się czułeś wtedy? - ponowiła pytanie. - Spotkaliście się, miałeś tą świadomość, że nie spotykasz się z nim, aby na niego nakrzyczeć, ale żeby szczerze z nim porozmawiać. Jak się wtedy czułeś?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Spotkali się w kawiarni, aby napić się zimowej ciepłej herbaty na koniec sobotniego dnia. Stresował się tym spotkaniem już kilka godzin przed i, szczerze, od dawna nie czuł aż takiego przerażenia zwykłą codzienną czynnością, jaką było spotkanie się z _kolegą_ w kawiarni w centrum miasta.

\- Byłem przestraszony – wyznał cicho i wstydliwie. - Byłem bardzo przestraszony. Ale jak go zobaczyłem to... Um, nie wiem, jak to opisać... Przeszło przeze mnie takie uczucie... Nie mogę...

Gemma zauważyła, że Zayn nie chce dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, mimo że chciał coś jeszcze dodać.

\- Czego? Dokończ.

\- To brzmi idiotycznie, nie mogę.

\- Wcale nie – odparła natychmiast. - Nie możesz się wstydzić tego, czego czujesz. Musisz rozmawiać o swoich emocjach i uczuciach, nie możesz ich chować głęboko w sobie, bo to do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi, a przykład tego widać na przykład u Harry'ego.

Zayn pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu i przygryzł wargę. Zastanowił się chwilę, jak najlepiej ubrać w słowa, to co czuł podczas pierwszego samotnego spotkania z Liamem, aż w końcu wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął nieśmiało mówić.

\- Dobrze, więc... Patrzyłem na niego i poczułem się niesamowicie bezpiecznie. Stałem się czymś nieokreślonym. Poczułem się, jakbym miał przed sobą cały swój świat, jakby niczego mi nie brakowało. A ja z nim przez tak długi czas nie rozmawiałem. Twierdzi, że nie jest na mnie zły, wytłumaczyłem mu wszystko, ale... Zasłużyłem na to. Zasłużyłem na cierpienie, przez to, co mu zrobiłem.

Gemma pokręciła głową.

\- Sprawmy więc, aby Harry ponownie to samo poczuł do kogoś innego, a nie ciągle rozmyślał nad Louisem – rzekła. - Proszę, Zayn, jesteś nam bardzo potrzebny. Musisz zagrać jeszcze ten jeden jedyny raz swoją rolę, czyli Śmierć.

Gemma miała rację. Harry też musiał poczuć znowu to bezpieczeństwo, to magiczne uczucie, musiał poczuć, że widzi przed sobą osobę, którą kocha i która stanowi cały jego świat.

Patrzył się na dziewczynę, nie wiedząc, co w końcu odpowiedzieć, natomiast ta patrzyła na niego z wielką nadzieją w oczach.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się w końcu Zayn. - Zagram ten jeden ostatni raz. Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała.

\- Zadziała tak, że Harry znowu odnajdzie szczęście i będzie mógł znaleźć bezpieczeństwo u drugiej osoby.

Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Poczułeś to wtedy, patrząc na Liama, prawda?

\- To była iskra, właśnie tak.


	13. Część 13

_Hej, możesz pokazać mi swoją twarz? Możesz zobaczyć jak bardzo niespokojny jestem? Możesz usłyszeć to co mówię? Sposób w jaki sprawiasz, że czas znika... Mam nadzieję, że cię znajdę, moja droga Cierpliwości._

Loty do Dublina z Londynu wcale nie były aż tak drogie, jak Niallowi na początku się wydawało. Akurat na taki wydatek było go stać, dodatkowo nie żałowałby pieniędzy, wiedząc, że spotka się ze swoimi rodzicami, bratem, jego żoną i swoim bratankiem. Tylko, cóż, pozostawał jeden wielki problem.

Czas.

Mimo że miał urlop w pracy już od jakiegoś tygodnia i kończył on mu się dopiero kilka dni po nowym roku, miał tak pełno papierów do wypełnienia, maili do napisania i telefonów do wykonania, że nawet sam nie wiedział, kiedy znajdował czas na zrobienie sobie porządnego posiłku czy spanie. Znaczy, on i tak nie spał, a praktycznie funkcjonował na samej kawie i okazjonalnie na energetykach. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio poszedł ze spokojem spać do swojej sypialni, nie obawiając się, że musi następnego dnia pilnie wstać o szóstej rano i od razu zacząć pisać swoje raporty na laptopie, któremu swoją drogą również przydałby się odpoczynek.

Przyrzekł sobie, że na jutrzejszy dzień znajdzie czas – w końcu musiał jeszcze ten jeden ostatni raz zagrać przy Harrym swoją abstrakcję. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie on wciśnie w swój napięty grafik spotkanie z brunetem, miał tysiąc telefonów do wykonania, dokumentów do napisania, prezentacji do zrobienia, że ledwo szedł do kuchni zrobić sobie kolejną kawę czy zjeść jakiś porządny obiad, a co dopiero mówić o wychodzeniu z domu.

Westchnął głęboko, zamknął kartę ze stroną lotów do Irlandii w przeglądarce i automatycznie przekierowało go do poprzedniej używanej karty czyli do dokumentu tekstowego na dysku, który zaczął wypełniać. Chwycił automatycznie kubek w dłoń, aby się napić zimnej kawy, ale zorientował się, że wszystko już wypił. Westchnął ponownie, wstał z kanapy i skierował się w stronę kuchni, aby zrobić sobie coś do picia. Tym razem postawił na herbatę.

Podczas gotowania się wody w czajniku usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Nikogo się dzisiaj nie spodziewał, a niezapowiedziani goście na pewno go nie cieszyli. Miał czas na pracę do wykonania, a nie na zabawianie gości czy picie sobie z nimi na luzie herbatki i śmianie się z ich opowieści. Modląc się w myślach, że jest to tylko kurier, który nie może się dodzwonić do sąsiada, albo jeden z sąsiadów chcących pożyczyć cukier czy mleko, poszedł do drzwi wejściowych i je otworzył bez żadnego zawahania.

Wstrzymał chwilowo oddech, gdy w progu zobaczył Gemmę w białej zimowej czapce. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i pomachała mu na powitanie.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? - zapytała, a Niall momentalnie pokręcił głową.

Zaraz, przecież _nie miał_ czasu na gości.

\- Zajmę ci tylko kilkanaście minut, nie chciałam tego mówić przez telefon – poinformowała go i weszła do środka.

Niall z uprzejmości zapytał się, czy zrobić jej kawy, herbaty lub przynieść jej wody, jednak odmówiła. Wzruszył ramionami, powiedział, że pójdzie zrobić sobie samemu coś do picia, a po kilku minutach wrócił do salonu z kubkiem ciepłej zielonej herbaty i jakimś batonikiem w ręce. Usiadł na fotelu, otworzył opakowanie, ugryzł kawałek batonika i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał z pełnymi ustami.

\- Zayn wraca – powiedziała nieco podekscytowana, a Niall spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę, bo nie rozumiał, o co chodziło z powrotem Zayna, o którym mówiła. - Zgodził się jeszcze raz zagrać Śmierć.

\- To super – zawołał Irlandczyk. - Myślałem, że całkiem pasuje i zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

\- Wystarczyło go przekonać – zaśmiała się lekko Gemma.

Niall pokiwał głową, odłożył papierek po batoniku na szklany stolik i podniósł się, aby zgarnąć laptopa z drugiego końca stolika.

\- Jestem zajęty – powiedział, sam nie wiedząc, czy bardziej do Gemmy, czy sam do siebie. - Mam masę raportów i dokumentów do napisania.

\- I dlatego będziesz spędzać święta sam? - zapytała smutno.

\- Niestety – mruknął. - Nie mam czasu, by lecieć do Dublina, a potem jeszcze jechać samochodem z Gregiem półtorej godziny do Mullingar.

\- I będziesz przez ten czas pracować? Żartujesz sobie?

\- Nie, dlaczego miałbym? - zapytał, spoglądając na nią znad laptopa zdziwionym wzrokiem.

\- Bo święta są po to, aby spędzać je z rodziną, a nie z laptopem w ręce i myśleniu o tym, jak ważny kontrakt trzeba dopiąć czy jakie telefony wykonać. Niall, poważnie, skończ z tym i jedź do tej rodziny.

\- Tak? - dopytał i prychnął. - Fajnie zapowiada się widzenie wypowiedzenia po powrocie do pracy albo w najlepszym wypadku niezadowolonej twarzy szefa.

\- Pieprzyć go – odparła. - Przecież musi rozumieć to, że masz urlop po to, aby spędzić ten czas z rodziną, bo są święta, a nie jakiś zwykły tydzień, podczas którego reszta zapieprza w pracy.

Gemma miała rację – zbliżały się święta, a on naprawdę chciał zobaczyć swoją rodzinę, uściskać swojego bratanka, pośmiać się z bratem, dać mamie prawdziwy prezent i złożyć z nimi prawdziwe życzenia, a nie takie przez telefon czy smsy. Ale z drugiej strony nie mógł tak lekceważyć swojej pracy, była dla niego źródłem dochodów, a lepszej posady obecnie na pewno by nie znalazł, dlatego musiał wypełnić te raporty, dokumenty, porobić prezentacje i wykonać parę telefonów, aby pokazać szefowi, że może na niego liczyć – nawet w okresie świąt.

\- Rozumiem, ale naprawdę nie mogę tego zawalić – powiedział po chwili ciszy między nimi.

Gemma pokiwała słabo głową i wstała z kanapy. Naprawdę nie rozumiała, jak Niall mógł wybierać pracę zamiast spotkania z rodziną przy świątecznym stole dwudziestego piątego grudnia. Przecież te pieprzone kontrakty nie były ważniejsze od osób, które kochał. Nigdy nie powinny być dla niego priorytetem. Nigdy.

Niall odprowadził dziewczynę do drzwi, a ta jedynie na pożegnanie powiedziała:

\- Przemyśl to, Niall, proszę.

Z tymi słowami zostawiła go samego w jego domu. Rzeczywiście powinien się zastanowić nad jej słowami, przecież tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć swoją rodzinę w Irlandii, nie mógł tego zaprzeczyć. Ale nadal na pierwszym miejscu stał jego wróg numer jeden, który znacznie uniemożliwiał mu kupienie biletów na samolot i beztroskie rozmyślanie o świętach.

Czas.

*

\- Stary, wracaj do roboty – odparł Nick przez telefon. - Ja naprawdę wszystko rozumiem, ten twój cały Louis, którego raczej teraz powinienem nazwać chujem po tym, co ci zrobił, był dla ciebie ważny i okej, tylko problem polega na tym, że cierpliwość Romana się kończy i naprawdę brakuje tylko kilka chwil, zanim zobaczysz wypowiedzenie na swoim biurku. Sorry, stary, ale robię co mogę.

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym chwycił kubek w kuchni i wlał do niego sok pomarańczowy.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział cicho do słuchawki i napił się soku.

\- Za co?

\- Próbujesz mnie kryć – odparł. - Sam ryzykujesz swoją posadą.

\- Ah, to – zaśmiał się lekko. - Drobiazg.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Nick był jego najlepszym przyjacielem już od jego pierwszych dni w pracy. Od razu złapali wspólny język i może gdyby nie fakt, że Harry przychodząc do pracy, miał już chłopaka, a Nick był w szczęśliwym związku już od siedmiu lat, teraz sami by byli szczęśliwą parą dwóch londyńskich radiowców.

Był mu bardzo wdzięczny, że gdy przyszedł do niego ten gorszy czas, Nick jakoś udobruchał Romana, aby go nie zwalniał czy nie zawieszał go w obowiązkach do końca. Harry przecież uwielbiał tę pracę, lubił mówić do ludzi, którzy słuchali właśnie jego audycji, lubił podawać im różne muzyczne ciekawostki i grać z nimi w przeróżne gry na antenie. Kochał to i nie wyobrażał sobie natychmiastowego zwolnienia z pracy tylko ze względu na swój stan, w którym się znajdował, a gdyby nie Nick i jego urok osobisty oraz umiejętność zagadywania ludzi – dawno mógłby się pożegnać z tą robotą.

\- Właśnie – przypomniało się Nickowi. - Jakbyś mógł mi przesłać zdjęcie tych ciekawostek świątecznych, które pisałeś rok temu. Chciałbym je podać u siebie, a mi się nie chce szukać w internecie.

Harry sobie wyobraził, jak Nick robi teraz błagalną minę smutnego pieska i zaśmiał się lekko pod nosem.

\- Wyślę ci.

\- Dziękuję tobie z całego mojego serduszka! - zawołał. - Dobra, muszę kończyć, za dziesięć minut zaczynam robotę. Trzymaj się, stary, będzie dobrze i przede wszystkim: nie myśl o tym chuju.

\- Okej – powiedział już ponuro i się rozłączył.

Zapomniał ostatnim razem kupić jakąś ładną torbę świąteczną. Mimo tego, że zapakował ów bluzę w papier świąteczny i ozdobił wstążką i kokardką na samej górze, chciał włożyć ten prezent jeszcze w torbę, jednak nic takiego nie posiadał w domu, co oznaczało, że musiał wyjść z domu znowu do tej galerii handlowej i kupić torebkę.

Zanim wyszedł z domu, poszedł na górę, poszukał wśród swoich papierów listę ciekawostek o Świętach Bożego Narodzenia i wysłał jej zdjęcie Nickowi, który niemal od razu odpisał mu zwykłe _dziękuję_.

\- Wychodzę – powiedział do Gemmy, zakładając buty w przedpokoju.

\- Gdzie? - dopytała, odrywając wzrok od nudnego teleturnieju w telewizji, który właśnie oglądała z babcią.

\- Do galerii handlowej, muszę jeszcze coś załatwić.

\- Dobrze, tylko nie wracaj zbyt późno – odparła i znowu zwróciła wzrok na telewizor.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto ma osiem lat?

\- Zawsze będziesz dla mnie młodszym bratem, Hazz – rzekła spokojnie, obróciła się ponownie do niego i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. - Zawsze będę się o ciebie martwić.

Harry puścił to mimo uszu i wyszedł z domu. Skierował się od razu w stronę centrum, chciał mieć to wszystko z głowy, chociaż nawet nie przemyślał tego, jak da ten prezent tej osobie. Ale teraz nawet o tym nie myślał, chciał po prostu kupić tę torbę i wrócić z powrotem do domu, rozmyślając o tym, jak będą tak naprawdę wyglądać tegoroczne święta.

Nagle poczuł czyiś dotyk na swoim ramieniu i odskoczył przerażony. Przed sobą zobaczył blondyna z deskorolką pod pachą i w tym samym świątecznym granatowo-bordowo-białym sweterku w białe gwiazdy jak ostatnim razem, gdy widział go w swoim pokoju i zburzył jego budowlę z domino.

_Czas._

\- Hej, co u ciebie słychać? - zapytał wesoło blondyn.

Przez chwilę Harry jedynie go obserwował, zastanawiając się na szybko, czy wchodzić z nim w jakąkolwiek dyskusję. Szczerze mówiąc, nie chciało mu się z nim gadać, nie po tym, jak okazał się być arogancki i bezczelny, ale z drugiej strony przypomniał sobie to, co mówił mu Lou.

_Co jeśli Miłość, Czas i Śmierć chcą ci pomóc? Nakrzycz na nich, zwyzywaj ich, kłóć się... Tylko coś mów i podejmij wyzwanie._

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał ostro Harry.

\- Czego _ty_ chcesz ode mnie – zawołał chłopak, podkreślając słowo _ty_. - Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

Nie, Harry nie mógł wejść z tą abstrakcją w dyskusję. Uniósł dłoń w górze w geście końca wszystkiego i poszedł dalej drogą, przyspieszając kroku, aby tylko zgubić tego całego blondyna, który był Czasem.

\- Hej! - zawołał za nim chłopak i dobiegł do niego, wyrównując z nim tempo chodu. - Pytam się: masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

\- Mam ci wiele do powiedzenia – mruknął cicho zły Harry do siebie, jeszcze szybciej idąc.

\- To mów! - krzyknął i zatrzymał się na środku drogi. Położył swoją deskorolkę na ziemi i rozprostował ręce. - Mów! Tracisz czas!

Harry momentalnie zatrzymał się i obrócił się w kierunku chłopaka naprawdę oburzony i wkurzony. Denerwował go ten chłopaczek, niby był tym całym Czasem, ale był tak porywczy, że działał Harry'emu żywnie na nerwy.

\- Daję ci prezent, a ty go odrzucasz! Daję ci czas!

\- Wiesz co? - zapytał retorycznie brunet i podszedł do blondyna wściekłym krokiem. - Czas mnie nie obchodzi! Nie obchodzisz mnie, słyszysz? Jesteś więzieniem, nie chcę żadnego twojego daru! A wiesz dlaczego?

Blondyn podniósł jedną brew, oczekując jakiejś uzasadniającej, przekonywującej i rzetelnej odpowiedzi, dlaczego Harry nie chce przyjąć jego daru i prezentu.

Harry nagle w przypływie emocji chwycił w dłonie deskorolkę chłopaka leżącą na ziemi i rzucił ją na prawie drugi koniec małej uliczki. Blondyn lekko się przeraził, ale nadal nie spuszczał z bruneta wzroku.

Harry natomiast przybliżył się do chłopaka i ze łzami w oczach wyszeptał cicho:

\- Bo zabrałeś go _nam_.

Odszedł wściekły znowu w stronę centrum. Teraz mógł to przyznać bez problemów: nienawidził Czasu – zarówno za jego arogancki, lekceważący, bezczelny charakter, jak i za to, że niby był darem i prezentem, a tak naprawdę krzywdził go za każdym razem i w dodatku jego czas z jego byłym chłopakiem skończył się.

Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić – przecież on nic złego w życiu nie zrobił, a los akurat go musiał tak okrutnie potraktować. Musiał mu odebrać to, co tak bardzo kochał, to, co tak bardzo uwielbiał.

To, co było jego _wszystkim_.

Zdenerwowany wszedł po krótkim spacerze do galerii handlowej i od razu skierował się w stronę sklepu ogólnego. Starał się ignorować inne witryny sklepowe, zachęcające stoiska czy zapach kawy czy obiadów, ale niestety, musiał na tym ostatnim polec. Poczuwszy zapach pieczonego mięsa wydobywający się z pobliskiej restauracji, poszedł tam zjeść tylko jakiś obiad, przecież nic złego nie mogło się dziać, jedząc zwykły obiad. Po za tym musiał zdecydowanie uspokoić się po tym agresywnym dosyć spotkaniu z blondynem w sweterku podającym się za Czas.

Wszedł do środka i zamówił ów mięso z ziemniakami, poczekał chwilę na swoje danie, aż w końcu po kilkunastu minutach przyszedł kelner z jego daniem i życzył mu smacznego.

Jadł sobie spokojnie posiłek, gdy nagle w zasięgu swojego wzroku zauważył czarne rurki jakiejś osoby, która stała nad jego stolikiem. Lekko przerażony podniósł wzrok do góry i wstrzymał oddech.

Mulat, w czarnym rozpiętym płaszczu, z szalikiem od Burberry luźno zwisającym wzdłuż jego dosyć wychudzonego ciała, czarne rękawiczki w jednej z dłoni, czarne rurki, biała koszulka pod spodem, nienagannie ułożone włosy, pierścionki i sygnety na palcach...

_Śmierć._

\- O nie – powiedział odruchowo Harry. - Przyszedłeś mnie zabrać?

\- Nie, potowarzyszę ci w jedzeniu obiadu.

Harry przewrócił oczami i znowu zajął się swoim jedzeniem. Uznał, że ignorowanie mulata będzie najlepszym wyjściem, na jaki mógł przystać.

Zasada ta została złamana po zaledwie kilku sekundach, kiedy to chłopak usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego i zaczął mówić.

\- Więc tak... Jest szczęśliwa para: dziewczyna i chłopak – zaczął mulat, a Harry prychnął.

\- To jakiś żart, tak?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. - Opowieść.

Ponownie przewrócił oczami, odłożył swoje sztućce na talerz i zaczął się wsłuchiwać w to, co ten chłopak miał mu do przekazania. Na pewno nie chciał słuchać żadnych beznadziejnych historyjek o tym, jak śmierć jest zła i _niczego nie kończy_.

\- Para jest najszczęśliwsza na całym świecie. Piją razem herbatę, uśmiechają się do siebie, przytulają się... Ale w końcu chłopak musi wyjechać za granicę, aby pracować. Zaczynają razem myśleć: _co dalej? Co jeśli wyjedziesz na stałe i zostanę sama? Jeśli to nas rozdzieli? A jeśli niczego poza tym nie ma?_. Wtedy chłopak spojrzał na ich wszystkie zdjęcia, które były porozwieszane w całym domu w ramkach i mówi: _nie mamy dowodów, na to, że wyjazd zakończy wszystko, mamy tylko to_.

Ramki, herbata, uśmiechy, przytulanie się, zdjęcia, _co będzie dalej_...

Harry oburzył się jeszcze bardziej niż po spotkaniu z Czasem, położył z impetem swoje dłonie na restauracyjny stolik i agresywnie wstał, odsuwając od siebie głośno krzesło, czym zwrócił uwagę paru klientów.

\- Głębokie to jest. Głębokie, jak na początku wszystko wygląda tak kolorowo, czyż nie? - prychnął.

Zamknął na chwilę swoje oczy, aby się nie rozpłakać przy wszystkich, przygryzł swoją wargę i pokręcił kilka razy głową.

\- Czego chcesz? Dlaczego tu jesteś? – kontynuował. - Jeśli chcesz mi prawić jakieś morały, to odpuść sobie.

Chłopak już chciał zaoponować i w tym celu podniósł dłoń w geście przerwania brunetowi, ale ten sobie nic z tego nie robił. Skoro Louis kazał mu podjąć z nimi rozmowę, to to robił. Krzyczał na nich, wyżywał się, mówił coś do nich – skoro tak kazał, tak robił.

\- Znam wszystkie te twoje banalne teksty. Znam je. Naprawdę. _Życie jest cudne, ludzie cię kochają, nie masz po co umierać, nie masz prawdziwych problemów_ \- to też słyszałem. A teraz mój faworyt: _Nie zasługujesz na niego, więc żyj dalej, jakby nic się nie stało i nie dawaj mu żadnej satysfakcji._

Chłopak zamknął swoje oczy. Nie chciał tego słyszeć, ale musiał go wysłuchać, musiał zrobić to, po co tu przyszedł. Spoglądał na niego spokojnie, nie próbował wchodzić z nim w kłótnie i dyskusje. Co jakiś czas jedynie spoglądał na niektórych klientów restauracji, którzy patrzyli się na nich jak na wariatów i mrużyli oczy ze zdziwienia, bo Harry wręcz krzyczał na cały lokal.

\- Ale jest przecież religia. Chrześcijanie i zbawienie, buddyści i sansara, hindusi i czterdzieści jeden sakramentów. Czy to przypadkiem nie zaprzecza wszystkiemu? - zapytał się agresywnie.

\- Nie jestem tu po to, aby cię zabrać i zbawić czy przeprowadzić na drugą stronę, zrobić reinkarnację...

\- Wiem o tym – zwolnił z tonu, zamknął swoje oczy na chwileczkę, po czym je otworzył, a chłopak mógł zauważyć w nich łzy. - Mówisz, że nie wykonujesz żadnej fajnej pracy, że ludzie nas kochają, mamy szczęśliwe chwile, śmiejemy się i cieszymy się. Że powinniśmy kochać życie, prawda?

Pokiwał delikatnie głową i zacisnął swoje usta w wąską linię. Harry miał przecież rację – powinniśmy kochać życie z osobami, które są przy nas i nas kochają z całego serca. Które martwią się o nas, możemy się z nimi śmiać, cieszyć się, ale również smucić i płakać.

\- Rozumiem – wyszeptał ledwo brunet. - Ale posłuchaj. To wszystko to bzdury.

\- Dlaczego, Harry? Dlaczego nie potrafisz zaakceptować tego, że nie jestem twoim przyjacielem, do którego możesz tak sobie pisać, abym cię zabrał czy żalić się, że cierpisz?

\- Wiesz dlaczego? - Harry nie wytrzymał. Przeszedł stolik i zatrzymał się obok bruneta, pochylił się nad nim i szepnął: - Bo go tu nie ma. Bo nie trzyma mnie za rękę. Bo nie sprawia w tym momencie, że jestem szczęśliwy.

Położył z impetem pieniądze za obiad na stoliku i wyszedł z lokalu, zostawiając tym samym chłopaka w środku z talerzem niedojedzonego obiadu. Mulat schował swoją twarz w dłonie zaczął cicho płakać. Ten cały pomysł był beznadziejny. Nienawidził go.

Po jaką cholerę się na niego zgodził?

Tymczasem Harry już naprawdę cały wściekły szedł przed siebie w stronę sklepu. Miał dosyć – mógł zawrócić i iść do domu, jednak musiał kupić tę torbę, choćby miałyby go zatrzymywać te byty albo mury miałyby się zapadać. Musiał spełnić to, po co w ogóle wyszedł z domu.

Jak zwykle sklep był cały przepełniony ludźmi. Powiedział parę razy _przepraszam_ , parę razy po prostu przepychał się, aż w końcu trafił do miejsca ze świątecznymi ozdobami. Od razu wybrał jedną z toreb piszących na sklepowym wieszaczku i z tylko jednym produktem poszedł do kasy. Oczywiście jego życie nie byłoby piękniejsze, gdyby nie okazało się, że jedyną otwartą kasę obsługiwała ta młoda praktykantka skanująca wolniej produkty od leniwca.

Wywrócił oczami i postał chwilę w kolejce. Obejrzał kilka razy z każdej strony torebkę, którą wybrał, przeanalizował ułożenie słodyczy przy kasie i posłuchał, jak któryś z klientów prosi o papierosy.

Cóż, Harry nie palił, ale _on_ okazjonalnie tak.

W końcu naszła jego kolej. Dziewczyna zeskanowała torebeczkę, Harry szybko zapłacił i poinformował ją, że reszty nie trzeba. Wyszedł ze sklepu i szybkim krokiem skierował się prosto do wyjścia z całej galerii handlowej. Minął już tę kawiarnię, w której spotkał Louisa, sklep z książkami, sklep z ubraniami, gdzie kupił ciemnozieloną bluzę...

\- Cześć, Harry.

Zatrzymał się, wstrzymał oddech i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Nie wierzył, dzisiaj chyba miał jakiegoś pecha – mógł zostać w domu.

Obrócił się w stronę chłopaka, który się z nim przywitał. Czerwona bluza, kaptur na głowie, białe spodnie, czarne buty, czekoladowe oczy i lekki zarost.

_Miłość._

\- Znowu będziesz płakał? - zapytał kpiąco Harry.

Poszedł dalej w stronę drzwi, lecz chłopak musiał pójść za nim. Wyrównał z nim tempo i odpowiedział:

\- Nie lubisz, gdy jestem smutny?

\- A przypadkiem nie zawsze taki jesteś?

Harry'emu chciało się śmiać. To musiało tak komicznie wyglądać w oczach trzecich osób, że naprawdę nie wierzył w to, że rozmawiał z chłopakiem w czerwonej bluzie, który był _Miłością_.

\- Nie. Potrafię być szczęśliwy. Mogę być zaskakujący, nieprzewidywalny, seksowny, ciepły i tajemniczy...

\- Ta, jasne.

Harry miał dosyć tych bzdur. Westchnął; chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, byle uwolnić się od tych bytów, ich bezsensownego pieprzenia głupot i ich _przypadkowego_ wyglądu przypominającego jego dawnych przyjaciół.

W końcu obaj doszli do głównego wyjścia i wyszli na grudniowe słońce. Harry aż się zaczął zastanawiać, czy chłopakowi przypadkiem nie jest za zimno – przecież miał na sobie tylko czerwoną bluzę na wiosnę albo jesień; żadnego szalika, czapki, płaszcza, kurtki... Nic.

\- Hazz, zrozum tylko, że to w porządku, jeśli wołasz kogoś, aby obejmował cię dzisiejszej nocy.

Harry momentalnie zastygł w ruchu i od razu przystawił swoją dłoń do swoich ust, aby nie wybuchnąć płaczem na całej ulicy. Nie wierzył, że on to powiedział. Nie wierzył w to.

\- I uwierz mi, kiedy jesteś zagubiony, ja znajdę sposób i będę twoim światłem. Póki ja jestem, już nigdy nie poczujesz się samotny. Zawsze sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu.

Pierwsze łzy leciały mu z oczu, nie chciał tego słuchać, nie chciał płakać, słysząc te słowa.

\- Mogę być domem, Hazza – wyszeptał chłopak, podchodząc do niego i patrząc prosto w jego już lekko zapłakaną twarz. - Jestem domem, pamiętasz?

Pamiętał – pamiętał ten uścisk, pamiętał szybsze bicie serca, pamiętał każdy dotyk, każde słowo, każdą obietnicę, każde _kocham cię_ , każdy uśmiech, jego oczy, jego śmiech, jego akcent, jego wszystko.

Pamiętał wszystko.

Pamiętał _dom_.

\- Pamiętasz mnie?

Pokiwał lekko głową, jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć chłopakowi twierdząco, powiedział:

\- Bzdury o _materii życia_ zostaw dla silniejszych i łatwowiernych.

\- To nie są bzdury – zaoponował chłopak. - Nie wierzysz w to, ale zaufaj mi. Bo przecież jestem we _wszystkim_. Jestem w _tobie_.

\- Zaufać? - zapytał kpiąco. - Zaufać? - powtórzył już oburzony. - Ufałem ci! Widziałem cię każdego dnia w jego oczach, słyszałem w jego głosie, gdy mówił, że mnie kocha. Czułem cię, kiedy mnie przytulał na dobranoc w jednym łóżku. Kochałem go każdego dnia. A on mnie zdradził! I ty też! Złamałeś mi serce!

Chłopak wyraźnie się zdenerwował – przyspieszył mu oddech, poprawił swój czerwony kaptur na głowie, zmrużył oczy, przybliżył się do niego i wyszeptał prosto do zapłakanego wcześniejszą sytuacją bruneta.

\- Jestem wszystkim. Jestem ciemnością, jestem światłem, słońcem i burzą. Jestem wolnością, jestem _tobą_. Masz rację, byłem w jego oczach, byłem z tobą i Lou, ale jestem też teraz w twoim bólu. Miłość jest sensem wszystkiego. Jestem jedynym _dlaczego_. Na każde pytanie _dlaczego_ jestem twoim _ponieważ_. Więc nie próbuj żyć beze mnie, Harry. Nie próbuj.

Posłał mu jeszcze ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie i odszedł, zatapiając się w tłum zabieganych ludzi przy galerii handlowej. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem.

Zrobiło mu się słabo i na pewno nie miał siły, aby ustać bez problemu w jednym miejscu, więc zrobił kilka słabych kroków w tył, aż napotkał się z tyłu na ścianę jakiegoś budynku i oparł się o nią. Przykrył swoje usta dłonią i rozpłakał się całkowicie przy wszystkich ludziach, myśląc nad dwoma najważniejszymi zdaniami _Miłości_.

_Zawsze sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu._

_Na każde pytanie dlaczego jestem twoim ponieważ._


	14. Część 14

_Last Christmas_ cicho pobrzmiewało z telewizora w salonie. Na stoliku parowały trzy kubki herbaty, a na dworze lekko prószył śnieg. Do wigilii zostało raptem sześć dni, cały dom był już przystrojony w świąteczne lampki, w kącie pokoju stała duża biała choinka z czerwonymi, żółtymi i zielonymi bombkami na sobie oraz kremowymi lampkami. Pod nią stały już prezenty gotowe do otwarcia za kilka dni. Wśród nich znajdowały się zwykłe paczki prezentów zapakowane w świąteczny papier, ale stała również torebka z jakimś podarunkiem w środku, którego na pewno nie kupiła ani Gemma, ani Anne, ani Robin, który miał wrócić ze Stanów Zjednoczonych za trzy dni. Więc prezent ten musiał być od Harry'ego dla kogoś z nich – dla nikogo innego raczej by nie kupował, a jak już, to nie leżałby pod ich domową choinką.

Z łazienki do salonu wrócił Niall. W pokoju zastał Zayna siedzącego niespokojnie na kanapie i Liama, który siedział na fotelu obok i beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Nie wiem, czym się stresuję – mruknął Niall i usiadł obok Zayna. - Po co w ogóle to robimy, po co to robiliśmy.

\- Mówiłem – prychnął mulat i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna. - To był beznadziejny pomysł już od samego początku.

Do pokoju weszła Gemma, która również nie wygląda na jakoś specjalnie uradowaną i wesołą – w końcu dzisiaj musieli wszystko podsumować, a co najważniejsze i chyba najgorsze w tym wszystkim – udowodnić Harry'emu, że nie rozmawiał ze swoimi znajomymi, a z wyimaginowanymi bytami, co w sumie do końca prawdą nie było, bo przecież to były tylko role odgrywane przez Zayna, Nialla i Liama.

\- Co z Harrym? - zapytał niepewnie Liam, widząc szatynkę w progu salonu.

\- Przede wszystkim tymi filmami musimy pokazać, że to co robił i to, jak się zachowywał, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie, musi zrozumieć to i zacząć wszystko od nowa.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że do tego doszło – szepnął Niall i schował swoją twarz w dłoniach.

\- To uwierz – odpowiedziała. - Nie mogliśmy nic innego zrobić, Harry dla nas wszystkich jest w jakiś sposób ważny i żaden z nas nie chciał patrzeć na jego cierpienie wywołane tylko jakąś zdradą Louisa.

_Jakaś zdrada Louisa, czy ty siebie słyszysz?_ , zapytał sam siebie w myślach Niall. Louis dla każdego z nich był ważny, pomagał im, śmiali się z nim, opowiadali sobie wzajemnie historie... Był ich przyjacielem, a Harry'ego – chłopakiem. Miał z nim większą więź, większe przywiązanie – to nie była jakaś przyjaźń z korzyściami czy chwilowe zauroczenie – kochał go, jego serce należało do niego, więc Gemma nie miała prawa nazywać tego _tylko jakąś zdradą_.

Harry miał prawo do cierpienia według Nialla. Przecież zgubił miłość, czas wcale mu nie pomagał, a śmierć w samotności go przerażała. Stracił tę jedną osobę, którą kochał ponad życie, dodatkowo ona go zraniła. Niall naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie stracić takim sposobem jedną z najważniejszych, jak nie najważniejszą już osobę w życiu.

Nikt z nich nie mógł uwierzyć, że doszło w ich życiu do takiej sytuacji, że będą musieli oszukiwać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i w dodatku robić z niego wariata, idiotę i szaleńca w jednym. Źle się z tym czuli, ale naprawdę nie widzieli innego wyjścia. Już po samych spotkaniach mogli wywnioskować, że stan psychiczny Harry'ego jest niestabilny, a szczególnie widział to Zayn, który słyszał od Harry'ego takie słowa jak przykładowo: _głębokie, jak na początku wszystko wygląda tak kolorowo, czyż nie?_. No i oczywiście treści jego trzech listów – niepokojące, dosadne i smutne; takie, po których przeczytaniu oni sami nie mogli się otrząsnąć i sami je przeżywali, a co dopiero mówić o Harrym, który przecież te listy napisał własnoręcznie.

Trzy koperty znowu zagościły na biurku Harry'ego w pokoju na górze. Znowu leżały wśród sterty notatek, papierów i żółtych kartek samoprzylepnych. Znowu leżały w miejscu, od którego wszystko się zaczęło.

Nagle cała czwórka w salonie usłyszała przekręcanie klucza w zamku drzwi wejściowych i wstrzymała oddech. Teraz już nie było odwrotu, musieli wszystko zakończyć, podsumować i narazić się na jakąkolwiek reakcję Harry'ego – mógł być zarówno przerażony, smutny czy zszokowany jak i wściekły na ich wszystkich i chyba ta ostatnia wizja ich najbardziej przerażała. Nie chcieli, aby był na nich zły nawet gorzej niż po rozpadzie grupy rok temu, ale niestety, to było tak bardzo możliwe, że aż pewne.

Harry odłożył klucze na półeczkę w korytarzu, ściągnął płaszcz, powiesił go na wieszaku i, wchodząc do salonu, zastygł w ruchu, widząc swoich przyjaciół na kanapie i jednym fotelu i Gemmę ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.

Już był gotowy, aby powoli się wycofać do swojego pokoju, bo na pewno nie miał ochoty na żadne kolejne pogadanki z Czasem, Miłością i Śmiercią, już słyszał ich morały i ich porady, ich banały i bzdury i nie zamierzał tego po raz kolejny wysłuchiwać.

Zanim jednak się wycofał, usłyszał irlandzki akcent chłopaka o blond włosach.

\- Hej, Harry.

_Oh._

\- Co wy tu... - nie dokończył zaskoczony tą całą sytuacją.

\- Harry, jesteśmy tu, bo się martwimy o ciebie – mruknęła słabo Gemma. - Ostatnio bardzo często wychodziłeś z domu i podczas tych spacerów napotykali cię Zayn, Niall i Liam, ale nie zachowywałeś się na nich normalnie. Znaczy, widzieli, jak z kimś gadasz.

Chłopak lekko przestraszony spojrzał się na swoich przyjaciół. Niall słabo się do niego uśmiechał, Zayn miał wzrok utkwiony w swoje palce, a Liam patrzył się beznamiętnie w podłogę. Nic z tego nie rozumiał – widzieli go, gdy gadał z abstrakcjami? I oni też ich nie widzieli? Tu się tyle faktów nie zgadzało, że Harry już naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Problem w tym, że nie wiedzą, z kim gadałeś – kontynuowała dalej.

Zrobiło mu się przez chwilę słabo, przetarł swoją twarz jedną ręką, poprawił swoją brązową hawajską koszulę odpiętą do połowy klatki piersiowej i westchnął.

\- Nawet to nagrali, aby ci to pokazać i udowodnić, że naprawdę mówiłeś sam do siebie.

Dziewczyna chwyciła w dłonie czyiś telefon i podłączyła go do telewizora. Przez chwilę przeglądała przeróżne foldery, aż w końcu odnalazła odpowiedni filmik i go odtworzyła.

Na ekranie pojawił się Harry na ulicy pomiędzy domami, który wyraźnie na kogoś krzyczał, ale tej postaci nie było widać. Czymś rzucił, ale nie było widać czym.

_\- Czas mnie nie obchodzi! Nie obchodzisz mnie, słyszysz? Jesteś więzieniem, nie chcę żadnego twojego daru!_ \- usłyszeli wszyscy z telewizora.

\- Co robisz na tym filmie? Do kogo mówisz? - zapytała się delikatnie Gemma.

Harry bacznie oglądał ten filmik z niemałym szokiem wymalowanym na jego twarzy. Nie dosyć, że rzekomo rozmawiał z jakimiś abstrakcjami, do których napisał list, to jeszcze ktoś go nagrywał.

Westchnęła, wiedząc, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, więc wyłączyła filmik i włączyła kolejny. Tym razem Harry znajdował się wśród przechodniów obok centrum handlowego i wydawało się na początku, że rozmawiał ze ścianą. Potem zatrzymał się, przykrył swoje usta dłonią i trwał tak przez chwilę, aby potem się obrócić i kogoś słuchać. Kiwał głową, a potem sam zabierał głos. Pytanie było: do kogo i po co.

_\- Widziałem cię każdego dnia w jego oczach, słyszałem w jego głosie, gdy mówił, że mnie kocha. Czułem cię, kiedy mnie przytulał na dobranoc w jednym łóżku._

\- A teraz? - zapytała ponownie, pokazując pilotem na telewizor.

On wiedział, do kogo mówił na nagraniu – miał czerwoną bluzę z kapturem, białe spodnie, czarne buty, czekoladowe oczy i bardzo przenikliwy wzrok. Był Miłością.

Rozmawiał z _Miłością_.

\- Harry, proszę, odpowiedz, do kogo mówisz na tym filmie? - ponowiła.

\- Um, nie do kogo – odpowiedział cicho, nawet nie kierując na nią wzroku.

Przygryzł wargę wpatrując się w samego siebie, który na końcu filmiku zrobił parę kroków w tył i się całkowicie rozpłakał. Gemma natomiast zmrużyła ze zdziwieniem oczy, pokręciła kilka razy szybko głową i zapytała się:

\- Zaraz, co? Jak to _nie do kogo_?

\- Ja... Nie rozmawiałem z ludźmi.

\- To chyba jasne po tym filmiku – odpowiedziała delikatnie. - W takim razie, z kim rozmawiałeś?

\- Dosyć. - Do dyskusji wtrącił się Zayn.

Przetarł kilka razy swoją twarz rękoma i wstał z kanapy wyraźnie poruszony. Kazał wyłączyć ten film Gemmie. Ona posłusznie wyłączyła i w salonie znowu zabrzmiało cicho _Last Christmas_ Whamu!.

Harry spoglądał się na Zayna, rozmyślając na temat tego, czego się przed chwilą dowiedział. Po chwili połączył wszystkie fakty ze sobą – byty o takim samym wyglądzie jak jego przyjaciele, te wszystkie filmiki, specjalne proszenie go o wyjście z domu...

\- Śledziliście mnie? - zapytał cicho, skacząc wzrokiem po Liamie, Niallu i Zaynie. - Nagrywaliście mnie? Poważnie?

\- Nie taki mieliśmy zamiar... - próbował się wytłumaczyć Liam, lecz skutecznie przerwał mu Zayn.

\- Zrobiliśmy to, tak.

\- Ty idioto – mruknął Niall i zakrył swoje oczy dłonią, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać przy wszystkich.

\- Tak, zrobiliśmy to, nie będę tego ukrywać – wyznał Zayn.

\- Zrobiliśmy coś więcej, Harry. - Do rozmowy dołączył się Niall, również wstając z kanapy. - To my byliśmy tymi abstrakcjami, czymkolwiek one są. Tak mi przykro, Harry. Czuliśmy się wszyscy bezradni, a szczególnie Gemma.

\- Nie mogę tak dalej – kontynuował Zayn. - Nie mogę. Przepraszam, od samego początku uważałem, że to pojebany pomysł i nawet nie wiem, po jaką cholerę w końcu się na to zgodziłem. Przepraszam, Hazz, tak mi przykro, naprawdę.

Brunet popatrzył się przez chwilę na podłogę, przymknął powieki, pokręcił głową i przemyślał tą całą sytuację, w której nie tylko on się znalazł, ale również jego przyjaciele. Zaczęła go głowa boleć od natłoku myśli, z jednej strony był wściekły – w końcu ostatecznie próbowali z niego zrobić wariata, ale z drugiej strony...

Spojrzał się na swoją siostrę, która zniżyła głowę i patrzyła się beznamiętnie na podłogę, byle tylko uniknąć patrzenia się na Harry'ego, który przecież w tym momencie mógł się naprawdę wściec. Mógł zacząć krzyczeć, płakać, wyżywać się, tłuc rzeczy w pokoju – dosłownie wszystko mógł zacząć robić. A on zamiast tych wszystkich opcji powiedział jedynie:

\- Okej.

Niall szybko zmrużył w oczy, Liam podniósł wzrok, Zayn spojrzał się zdziwionym wzrokiem na dwójkę przyjaciół, a Gemma zakryła usta dłonią w ciężkim szoku.

\- Rozumiem, ta cała sytuacja mnie załamała, ale... Każdy z was był czymś załamany już od bardzo dawna, myślicie, że nie zauważyłem?

Wszyscy spojrzeli się po sobie w niemałym szoku. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, o co dokładnie chodziło Harry'emu, a już na pewno Niall i Liam, którzy mimo że mieli swoje problemy i to nawet czasem bardzo poważne, to mieli wrażenie, że skutecznie je ukrywali.

\- Niall – powiedział Harry, kierując wzrok na blondyna, który ubrany w białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem spojrzał się na niego. - Mimo twojej pracy i braku czasu, poświęcałeś się dla naszej grupy jak tylko mogłeś. Byliśmy twoją rodziną, gdy nie mogłeś pojechać do Irlandii. I zawsze, gdy cię potrzebowaliśmy, gdy ja cię potrzebowałem, ty byłeś. Zawsze, nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś. I jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za to.

Niall już zakrywał usta dłonią, a po jego policzkach leciały pojedyncze łzy. Wytarł je szybko, przetarł również swoje oczy, kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu do Harry'ego i szepnął ciche:

\- Dziękuję.

\- Zayn. - Harry spojrzał się teraz na mulata, który nawet nie miał odwagi podnieść na niego wzroku, zamiast tego tkwił ze zwieszoną głową i zamkniętymi powiekami, uważnie słuchając tego, co miał do powiedzenia Harry. - Robiłeś wszystko, aby to ukryć, ale... Ale ja wiem o większości tego, co przechodziłeś i z czym się mierzyłeś. Podejrzewam, że tą cała moją sytuacją tylko ci utrudniałem wychodzenie na prostą... Ale pamiętaj: _śmierć niczego nie kończy_.

Zayn przycisnął swoje dwa palce do nasady nosa i rozpłakał się. Słowa Harry'ego tak mocno w niego uderzyły, że nie mógł przyjąć do siebie myśli, że wiedział doskonale o tym, co czuł. Tak samo jak chwilę temu Niall, pokiwał głową i również cicho podziękował.

\- I Liam.

Szatyn odwrócił swój wzrok ze swoich palców, którymi się bawił na Harry'ego i wziął głęboki wdech. Nawet nie wiedział, czego miał się spodziewać po nim. I bał się strasznie, że jego słowa tak samo mocno uderzą w niego tak jak w przypadku Zayna i Nialla. Poprawił z nerwów swoją białą koszulkę z czarnym napisem, wygodniej usadowił się na fotelu, na którym siedział i popatrzył głęboko na chłopaka, który chwilowo spojrzał na swoje palce.

\- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – zabrał głos. - Ale zawiodłem się na tobie.

Liam zdziwił się. Dlaczego niby Harry miał się zawieść na nim, jak ten cały pomysł był Gemmy, a nie jego? Pokręcił głową w nierozumieniu i zmrużył oczy. Tymczasem Zayn, Niall i Gemma również wpatrywali się w Harry'ego w niemałym zdziwieniu.

Harry popatrzył na zdziwionego Liama, a potem lekko się zaśmiał, machając dłonią w stronę telewizora, na którym przed chwilą Gemma puszczała te filmiki.

\- Nie dlatego – wytłumaczył, pokazując na telewizor. - Po prostu nie potrzebujesz jego zgody, aby go kochać.

Wstrzymał się na chwilę, wziął głęboki oddech, czując pierwsze łzy w swoich szmaragdowych oczach, przełknął ślinę, a po chwili przetarł swoje oczy od łez.

_Nie potrzebujesz jego zgody, aby go kochać._

\- Zayn jest najlepszą rzeczą, która cię spotkała – powiedział, a Zayn zszokowany automatycznie spojrzał się na Liama. - A jutro nigdy nie jest obiecane. Słyszysz mnie?

Liam pokiwał głową i odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, wybuchając płaczem. Nie potrzebował zgody, aby go kochać, bo i tak Zayn był już w jego sercu na stałe i Liam nie zamierzał go stamtąd wyrzucać; był właścicielem tego _domu_. Był najlepszą rzeczą, jaka go spotkała.

\- Nie wiem do końca, po co to zrobiliście. Ale myślę, że i tak postąpiliście słusznie. Po prostu chcieliście, abym nie podzielił waszego losu. Przynajmniej ja.

Niall pokiwał lekko głową w zgodzie z tym stwierdzeniem. Miał rację, żaden z nich nie chciał, aby Harry również cierpiał tak jak oni – żeby nie myślał w kółko o beznadziejnym życiu jak Zayn, nie miał na nic czasu jak Niall oraz umierał z braku miłości i zrozumienia jak Liam. Chcieli tylko, aby był szczęśliwy i aby nie cierpiał.

\- Nie wiem, co teraz robić – wyznał szczerze Harry, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. - Naprawdę nie wiem, co robić z tym wszystkim, co się ciągnie już tak długo.

\- Przykro mi, Harry – wyszeptała Gemma, czując łzy w oczach.

\- Przynajmniej mam prezent w tej torebce, ale... - nie dokończył; przetarł raz swoją twarz i westchnął głęboko. - Nieważne. To wszystko, co zrobiliście, to była słuszna decyzja, zapewniam was.

Poszedł z powrotem na korytarz, ponownie ściągnął z wieszaka swój płaszcz, założył buty i powiedział im jedynie już w progu drzwi wyjściowych, że musi się przewietrzyć. Tym sposobem cała czwórka została sama w domu wraz z tym wszystkim, co powiedział im Harry.

Niall nadal nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tym wszystkim, Zayn i Liam wlepiali w siebie wzrok pełen smutku, a Gemma postanowiła w końcu usiąść na drugim fotelu i westchnęła.

_Nie poszło tak źle_ , pomyślała. Prędzej powiedziałaby, że Harry się wścieknie i zacznie krzyczeć, a on przyjął to bardzo spokojnie, co zarówno uspokoiło dziewczynę, jak i dziwiło – przecież chcieli mu w jakiś sposób wmówić, że nie gadał z prawdziwymi osobami, robili z niego szaleńca, wariata, idiotę, robili sobie żarty i kpiny, a on jeszcze skwitował to sformułowaniem, że była to dobra decyzja. Nie wierzyła w to, miała wrażenie, że to wszystko tylko jej się śni i zaraz się obudzi w swoim łóżku, zastając później szczęśliwego Harry'ego, którego ta cała sytuacja nigdy nie dobiła.

\- O jakim prezencie mówił Harry? - zapytał słabo Niall.

\- Chyba o tamtym – powiedziała Gemma, wskazując na ten jeden prezent pod choinką, który wyróżniał się od innych.

\- Dla kogo jest? - zapytał zapłakany Liam.

\- Przekonajmy się – mruknęła, wstając z fotela.

Podeszła do choinki, chwyciła w dłonie torebeczkę, w której znajdowała się zapakowana paczka ozdobiona wstążką i kokardką na samej górze, obejrzała ją z każdej strony dokładnie, lecz nie znalazła żadnego podpisu, dla kogo to jest. Podejrzewając zatem, że podpis znajduje się na zapakowanej paczce, wyciągnęła ją z torebki i również obejrzała z każdej strony, aż w końcu zatrzymała swój wzrok na czarnym tuszu, którym napisane było imię osoby, dla której była ta paczka.

Zakryła usta dłonią z zaskoczenia i wyszeptała do reszty:

\- Lou.

Liam nadal nic z tego nie rozumiał, Niall pokręcił głową z niedowierzania i odchylił głowę do tyłu, a Zayn przetarł swoją twarz zszokowany.

Czyli Harry chciał dać tę paczkę Louisowi – tylko pytanie brzmiało: jak. Rozmawiał z nim? Spotykali się? Cała czwórka miała tyle pytań w głowie, a tak mało rzetelnych odpowiedzi.

\- Wiecie co? - Słaby głos zabrał Zayn. - Muszę się napić. To za dużo dla mnie.

Odszedł, zgarnął z przedpokoju swój czarny płaszcz i wyszedł z domu. To zdecydowanie było za dużo, jak na jeden dzień. Za dużo.


	15. Część 15

Trzy dni do wigilii Bożego Narodzenia. Cały Londyn żył ostatnimi przygotowaniami do świąt, ludzie robili zakupy, kupowali prezenty na ostatnią chwilę, gotowali potrawy, a w domach królowały świąteczne piosenki, które puszczane było przez lokalne radio.

Dzwoniąc wczoraj do Meghan, nie spodziewał się aż tak pozytywnego odzewu z jej strony. Niemal wykrzyczała, że wszyscy za nim tęsknili i od razu zasypała go masą pytań typu _jak się czujesz_ i _czy wracasz do pracy_. Harry nie mógł opanować uśmiechu i lekkiego przyjaznego śmiechu od czasu do czasu. Nie sądził, że tyle ludzi będzie oczekiwało cierpliwie jego powrotu; sądził raczej, że wszyscy o nim zapomną i przychodząc do pracy po dłuższej nieobecności spotka się jedynie z _o, to ty_ albo s _erio cię nie było tyle czasu tutaj?_. A tutaj naprawdę spotykał się z przyjazną reakcją ze strony zastępczyni Romana i aż nie mógł powstrzymać momentami wzruszenia, słysząc jej _jesteś dla nas wszystkim i gdybyś chciał jeszcze odpocząć albo coś by się działo, zawsze tu jesteśmy_.

Ostatecznie, po tysiąc pięćset sto dziewięćdziesiątym przemyśleniu wszystkiego, postanowił ponownie wrócić do pracy. Czuł się już trochę lepiej i na pewno już go nie nawiedzały złe i ponure myśli, dlatego uważał, że nie będzie mu już sprawiać problemu zabawianie słuchaczy czy śmianie się z Nickiem i słuchanie jego opowieści o tym, co wczoraj zrobił ze swoim chłopakiem. Dlatego otworzył duże srebrne drzwi do dużego szarego budynku, w którym mieściła się siedziba jednej z większych londyńskich radiostacji, i wszedł do środka. W środku przywitał się z blondynką przy głównej recepcji, która zdziwiła się na jego widok, ale nie komentowała jego obecności. Zamiast tego dalej zajęła się pisaniem czegoś na komputerze, przy okazji odbierając dzwoniący telefon.

Wszedł na górę po schodach, przywitał się uśmiechem z Michaelem z działu sportowego, a później z Ashtonem, który zawsze prowadził poranne wydanie wiadomości i wszedł na korytarz, na którym znajdowało się jego pomieszczenie. Z pokoju głównego zarządu wyszedł Roman z czerwonym kubkiem z wizerunkiem Świętego Mikołaja w ręce, w którym była gorąca czekolada. Zszokowany widokiem chłopaka z włosami do ramion, żółtej koszuli rozpiętej do połowy, czarnych rurkach i czarnych sztybletach, upuścił kubek na podłogę, sprawiając, że rozbił się on na małe kawałeczki i gorąca czekolada się rozlała po całej podłodze.

\- Cholera jasna.

\- Hej, Roman – przywitał się wesoło, uśmiechając się do niego i idąc tyłem.

\- Harry? - zapytał zszokowany.

Ubrany w ciemnozielony sweter z reniferem i czerwoną bandankę na swoich jasnobrązowych włosach nie spodziewał się go zastać tutaj, tym bardziej, że nic mu nikt nie mówił, że jego jeden z najlepszych pracowników wraca do pracy po długiej przerwie. Oczywiście cieszył się z tego powodu, nie mógł wiecznie skracać programów na antenie tylko dlatego, aby nie dawać Nickowi nadgodzin, a poza tym – zarówno jemu, jak i słuchaczom brakowało jego charyzmy i porannych żartów.

\- Dzwoniłem do Meghan i powiedziała mi, że mogę wrócić, nie mówiła ci? - zapytał się Harry.

\- Znaczy, ja... - jąkał się, patrząc na rozlaną czekoladę i odłamki szkła. - Byłem w Birmingham, nic nie mówiła, ale to świetnie, że wracasz.

\- Też się cieszę – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie. - Szczerze, brakowało mi tego, tych audycji, zabaw, gier, ciekawostek...

\- Brakowało mi ciebie – wyznał Roman. - Słuchacze też za tobą tęsknili, wszyscy się stęskniliśmy. Wszystko już dobrze u ciebie?

\- Jest w miarę okej.

Tak naprawdę mogło być znacznie lepiej, ale nie narzekał. Rozmowy z tymi abstrakcjami, a tak naprawdę z Niallem, Liamem i Zaynem były mu potrzebne i zmieniły nieco jego tok myślenia. Przede wszystkim miał wrażenie jakby się ze wszystkim oswoił i przyzwyczaił się do wszystkiego. Nadal brakowało mu tej jednej osoby w życiu, na której tak bardzo mu zależało i nadal nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że go tu nie było i nie mógł go przytulić z samego rana, ale _był bezsilny wobec Miłości_ – nic nie mógł poradzić też na to, że nadal go kochał, tak cholernie mocno. Ale miał nadzieję, że powrót do ukochanej pracy, ponowne widzenie czasami wściekłego Romana w progu drzwi, codzienny poranny przytulas na powitanie od Nicka i wsłuchiwanie się w najnowsze hity muzyczne wraz z słuchaczami pomoże mu pogodzić się z tym wszystkim jeszcze bardziej. Ale cały czas prześladowały go słowa chyba tej najważniejszej w tym wszystkim abstrakcji – Miłości.

_Jesteś bezsilny wobec mnie, póki żyjesz._

_Zawsze sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu._

_Na każde pytanie dlaczego jestem twoim ponieważ._

\- Na pewno jest dobrze? - dopytał się.

\- Tak, na pewno. - Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na wielką brązową plamę gorącej czekolady na podłodze. - Aż tak cię zdziwiłem?

\- Idę do posprzątać – oznajmił Roman. - Stłukłem mój ulubiony kubek, do jasnej cholery.

Wymamrotał coś jeszcze pod nosem, wycofując się do pokoju, z którego zgarnął mop, szufelkę i miotełkę. Harry zaśmiał się lekko pod nosem. Brakowało mu tego Romana – niby odpowiedzialnego szefa, ale tak naprawdę bardzo zakręconego chłopaka, który momentami potrafił być nawet słodki do bólu.

Pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem, i poszedł w stronę swojego pomieszczenia. Otworzył do niego drzwi i od razu na powitanie zawołał donośnie, strasząc tym samym Nicka, który spokojnie czytał sobie gazetę, słuchając jakiejś rockowej piosenki na swoich słuchawkach.

\- Hej, Nick!

Omal nie spadł z krzesła, przewracając przy tym swój kubek z herbatą w środku. Zobaczywszy Harry'ego, natychmiast odłożył gazetę na biurko, wstał z krzesła i podbiegł do Harry'ego, mocno go potem tuląc.

\- Tęskniłem, stary! - zawołał i odsunął się, aby spojrzeć na Harry'ego całym swoim wzrokiem. - No, wyglądasz o wiele lepiej! I włosy są trochę dłuższe, i widzę, że nową koszulę masz...

\- A ty nowy wisiorek – zauważył. - No i najważniejsze: włosy pofarbowałeś!

\- Tak jakoś się złożyło. – Wzruszył ramionami, śmiejąc się. - Chyba mi pasuje ten kolor, prawda?

\- Idealnie – skwitował.

Nick uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Harry musiał przełożyć część papierów, które leżały na jego biurku, bo oczywiście Nick korzystając z okazji, że całe to pomieszczenie jest jego, musiał zrobić bałagan w całym pokoju, a szczególnie na jego biurku, które wyglądało jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Wracasz już na stałe? - dopytał się i upił łyk herbaty. - Czy to tylko jakieś spotkanie wigilijne w firmie, czy tam sylwestrowe?

\- Na stałe – odpowiedział, wyrzucając stos niepotrzebnych kartek do kosza na śmieci. - Naprawdę nie mogłeś tu posprzątać?

Nick pokręcił głową i się zaśmiał, co później to samo uczynił Harry. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, które ani trochę nie mówiło o tym, że za chwilę będą święta. Co roku Harry wraz z Nickiem i czasami nawet z pomocą Romana ozdabiali ten pokój kolorowymi lampkami choinkowymi przy oknach, łańcuchami przy suficie, nawet kupowali prawdziwą choinkę, która później przyozdobiona niepotrzebnymi bombkami z domu Harry'ego i Nicka stała w kącie pokoju. A teraz Harry nie widział ani jednej ozdoby. Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i spojrzał na Nicka, który jak gdyby nigdy nic czytał sobie dział sportowy w dzisiejszej gazecie.

Chłopak podszedł do niego i zabrał mu z rąk gazetę, złożył ją na pół i odłożył na biurko.

\- Hej, czytałem to! - zawołał lekko oburzony Nick. - Leicester pokonało wczoraj Manchester United!

\- O której dzisiaj wchodzimy? - zapytał, otwierając okno w pokoju, aby przewietrzyć całe pomieszczenie, w którym było niesamowicie duszno.

\- Dwunasta trzydzieści, mamy jeszcze jakąś godzinę, a co? - zdziwił się i chwycił swój kubek w ręce. - Zaraz, czekaj, ty chyba...

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Idź po choinkę.

\- Słucham?

\- No idź, kup jakąś małą jodłę albo świerk.

Nick przez chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego jak na idiotę, ale w końcu kiwnął lekko głową, zgarnął z biurka swój portfel i z oparcia krzesła swoją puchatą kurtkę i wyszedł z pokoju. Harry w tym czasie postanowił poszukać w szafkach pudełka, w którym schowane były wszystkie świąteczne ozdoby z poprzednich lat.

W pierwszej szafce znalazł jakieś urządzenia i kable, więc szybko ją zamknął i zaczął przeszukiwać szufladki. W pierwszej znajdowały się różne dokumenty i papiery, a w drugiej kartki i listy od słuchaczy, które wysyłane były do nich na różne okazje – święta Bożego Narodzenia, święta Wielkanocne, urodziny, rocznice radia...

Ta praca była najlepsza pod słońcem i naprawdę Harry teraz widział, jak bardzo mu jej brakowało przez ten czas. Z drugiej strony jednak wiedział, że nie dałby rady zachowywać się normalnie i wesoło przez ten czas wewnętrznego załamania i lepiej rzeczywiście było iść na niepłatny urlop niż udawać, że wszystko jest okej, ale zobaczyć później wypowiedzenie na swoim biurku przez swoją dyspozycję i ponury humor.

I to był ten czas, w którym Harry musiał szczerze podziękować swoim przyjaciołom – Liamowi, Niallowi i Zaynowi i swojej siostrze Gemmie za to, że wpadli na tak popieprzony pomysł, ale nawet skuteczny. Dzięki im impresjom, emocjom i słowom, które były doskonale dopasowane do każdego z bytów, Harry zrozumiał wiele rzeczy i pogodził się po części z tym, co się stało rok temu. Nie był na nich zły, wręcz przeciwnie – było mu nawet miło, że nie tylko Gemma przejęła się jego stanem, ale również jego przyjaciele, z którymi przecież nie utrzymywał kontaktów przez rok. Tego również, jak w przypadku reakcji Meghan na jego telefon, się nie spodziewał. I było mu naprawdę ciepło na sercu, wiedząc, że nawet bez kontaktu jego przyjaciele o nim pamiętali i byli gotowi mu pomóc, nawet mimo swoich problemów.

Nagle usłyszał dzwonek telefonu. Wstał i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, a potem natychmiast odebrał telefon.

\- Bo jest taka sprawa, wolisz świerk czy jodłę?

\- Wszystko jedno, może być świerk.

Nick coś wymamrotał do sprzedawcy choinek, a Harry cierpliwie poczekał na jego odpowiedź.

\- No i jest jeszcze sosna – powiedział. - I jodła kaukaska, podobno w ogóle nie spadają z niej igły, a jak już to mało. Może to wezmę, nie trzeba będzie sprzątać. Ale z drugiej strony jest droga.

\- Kup, co chcesz. Oddam ci potem część pieniędzy.

Przystał na tę propozycję i się rozłączył. Harry poszedł dalej przeglądać szafki w poszukiwaniu pudełka z ozdobami. Znalazł je w szafce znajdującej się w biurku po stronie Nicka. Wyciągnął je i otworzył. Na wierzchu zobaczył srebrny i czerwony łańcuch choinkowy, które służyły do ozdabiania co roku ścian przy suficie na święta. Odłożył je na bok i zaczął przeglądać bombki znajdujące się w pudełeczku. Przede wszystkim jego uwagę zwróciły białe bombki posypane srebrnym brokatem tworzącym na samej górze bombek wzór śnieżynki. Doskonale pamiętał te bombki, przyniósł je rok temu – wcześniej wisiały na prawdziwej sośnie w mieszkaniu jego już byłego chłopaka. W komplecie było ich dwanaście, jednak dwa lata temu jego pies postanowił bawić się niebezpiecznie blisko choinki i stłukł jedną bombkę, powodując, że zostało ich tylko jedenaście. Z tego też powodu Harry przyniósł je do swojej pracy, gdyż jeszcze wtedy razem uznali, że kupią jakieś nowe i nie będą zawieszać niekompletnego zestawu bombek.

Harry położył wszystko z powrotem do pudełka i poczekał cierpliwie na Nicka z choinką, przeglądając w tym czasie najnowsze wiadomości ze świata.

W końcu do pokoju otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł do środka Nick, ciągnąc za sobą około sto pięćdziesięciocentymetrową choinkę. Postawił ją w kącie pokoju, gdzie co roku stała jakaś choinka, i zamknął drzwi.

\- Jodła kaukaska, oddajesz mi pieniądze.

Harry podniósł ręce w akcie uległości i sięgnął po swój portfel, z którego wyciągnął kilka banknotów i położył je na biurku Nicka.

\- Dlaczego ty nic nie zrobiłeś przez ten czas, jak mnie nie było? - zapytał podejrzliwy Harry.

\- Sophie, ta zmienniczka Ashtona, zaciążyła i był to numer jeden rozmów w tym miejscu, w ogóle zapomniałem o świętach, wybacz, stary.

\- Sophie zaciążyła? Nie gadaj – zaśmiał się Harry.

Tak obaj czas do dwunastej trzydzieści spędzili na plotkach i obgadywaniu reszty pracowników w radiostacji. Cóż, Harry na przykład nie wiedział, że Eden z piętra niżej miała wypadek w Szwajcarii na nartach i podobno miała jakieś kłopoty z ubezpieczeniem i opieką zdrowotną w tamtym kraju, Roman był w Birmingham w celach służbowych, chociaż nikt z firmy nie wiedział, po co tak naprawdę tam był i o jakie cele _służbowe_ mu chodziło, a Luke – nowy stażysta, podobno podkochiwał się w Michaelu z działu sportowego. Aż mu się przypomniała alternatywna wersja pierwszego spotkania jego z jego już byłym chłopakiem, którą wspólnie wymyślił z Nickiem, kiedy nudzili się przed rozpoczęciem ich wspólnej audycji.

Właśnie kończąc swoją dyskusję na temat Luke'a i Michaela, obaj zorientowali się, że wchodzą za kilka chwil, więc przygotowali się do wszystkiego, Nick poinformował Harry'ego, że dzisiaj na samym początku miał zamiar powiedzieć coś o świętach i jakiejś rzeczy związanej z okresem świąt Bożego Narodzenia, ale uznał, że w takim wypadku zostawi to Harry'emu.

\- Godzina dwunasta trzydzieści, więc zaczynamy świąteczną godzinę piosenek! - zawołał do mikrofonu, a tym samym do słuchaczy, którzy właśnie słuchali ich audycji. - Dzisiaj jest ze mną pewien gość, a może powinienem już powiedzieć _stały bywalec_ , za którym na pewno większość z was się stęskniła.

\- Hej, wszystkim – odezwał się Harry i, oh, tego mu brakowało, naprawdę stęsknił się za tą robotą.

\- Do świąt zostało jedynie cztery dni, więc może coś o nich powiemy, co o tym sądzisz, Harry?

\- Całkiem dobry pomysł.

\- Więc zaczynaj.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę i przeanalizował w głowie wszystkie rzeczy związane ze świętami, które mówił przez praktycznie wszystkie lata swojej pracy tutaj. Wszystkie wydawały mu się już takie nudne i oklepane – takie, o których już wszyscy wiedzieli.

Ale nie wiedzieli o jednej rzeczy.

\- Każdy z was na pewno zna Opowieść Wigilijną Charlesa Dickensa – zaczął, a Nick zaciekawiony odchylił się na swoim krześle. - Trzy duchy: duch przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. A co gdybym wam powiedział, że teraźniejsza Opowieść Wigilijna mogłaby się składać ze Śmierci, Czasu i Miłości?

\- Jak? - zapytał się Nick.

\- Hm, powiedzmy, że znam pewną osobę, która na własnej skórze przeżyła Opowieść Wigilijną – zaśmiał się lekko, a Nick zmarszczył brwi. - Przyszły do niego trzy abstrakcje, by sprawić, żeby znowu był radosny i wesoły podczas okresu świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

\- I co powiedziały? Co zrobiły?

\- Śmierć była bardzo smutna, ale umiała również postawić na swoim i cały czas powtarzała, że niczego nie kończy. Czas był arogancki i bezczelny, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w tym, aby powiedzieć, że cały czas obdarowuje chłopaka swoim darem, a Miłość? Miłość była każdym z nas, bo ona tkwi w nas.

Nick był wyraźnie był zaskoczony i zdumiony tą opowieścią. Pokiwał głową w uznaniu i oparł swoją głowę na ręce, aby jeszcze lepiej się przysłuchać kontynuacji tej historii.

\- Była również czwarta osoba – kontynuował ciszej.

Zrobił małą pauzę, przełknął ślinę, przymknął powieki, a pod oczami przeleciało mu całe życie z _nim_ , wziął głęboki wdech i mówił dalej:

\- Był _on_ , który powiedział jedynie: _postaraj się nie przegapić ukrytego piękna_.

\- Co to znaczy? - dopytał Nick.

\- Ukryte piękno to coś, co każdy musi w sobie samemu odkryć – powiedział słabo. - Ale ciąg dalszy opowiem po _Thank God It's Christmas_ Queen, kochani.

Nick wydał jęk zawiedzenia, lecz postanowił nie komentować w jakikolwiek sposób opowieści Harry'ego, który skierował swój wzrok w stronę okna, za którym było widać niektóre londyńskie budynki i piękne popołudniowe już niebo.

_Ukryte piękno to coś, co każdy musi w sobie samemu odkryć._

*

Miał już serdecznie dosyć tej roboty i cieszył się, że idzie już na krótką świąteczną przerwę od pacjentów. Wreszcie mógł usiąść na spokojnie w swoim domu na kanapie i przełączać kanały w telewizji, przeglądać coś na laptopie czy jeść ze spokojem obiad, nie martwiąc się, że musi wypełnić jakieś papiery do pracy, ułożyć plan wykładu na uniwersytet czy wspominać tą jedną osobę, która do niego przyszła kilka miesięcy temu.

Założył na siebie swój czarny płaszcz, zawiązał wokół szyi kremowy szaliczek od Burberry, założył na swoje dłonie czarne rękawiczki i pożegnał się ze swoimi współpracownikami, mówiąc im ciche _wesołych świąt_ i dostając w zamian _nawzajem_.

Wyszedł na mroźne grudniowe powietrze i pięknie świecące popołudniowe słońce. Wziął głęboki wdech i już miał iść w stronę swojego mieszkania, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą bardzo znajomy głos.

\- Zayn!

Pokręcił lekko głową sam do siebie i szedł dalej, udając, że nie słyszy _jego_ wołania. Od ich ostatniej rozmowy minęło kilka dni i dla Zayna to była bardzo korzystna pozycja – raz szczerze porozmawiali i to wystarczyło mu, aby nie niszczyć mu dalej życia swoim charakterem, myślami i całą jego osobą.

\- Hej, Zayn. - Głos był coraz bliżej, co zdenerwowało Zayna, który lekko wkurzony obrócił się niespodziewanie, co sprawiło, że idący szybkim krokiem szatyn wpadł na Zayna swoim ciałem.

I cóż, byli tak blisko siebie teraz, że Zayn bez problemu mógł zobaczyć jego czekoladowe oczy pełne odwagi i miłości. Uwielbiał je i mógł na nie patrzeć wiekami, ale w tej chwili znowu wygrał u niego _rozum_ i odwrócił wzrok od szatyna na swoje czarne buty.

\- Przestań, nie chcę z tobą teraz rozmawiać, zostaw mnie.

\- Zayn, zbywasz mnie już któryś raz – powiedział łamiącym się głosem Liam. - I wiesz co? Tym razem nie odejdę.

Zayn zmrużył oczy z dezorientacji i spojrzał się na chłopaka.

\- Nie?

\- Cały czas pamiętam to, co powiedziałeś mi tamtego dnia, gdy się spotkaliśmy i okej, zniosę to – odparł Liam, patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy Zayna. - Ale porozmawiajmy, bo tak robią przyjaciele.

Zayn pokręcił głową i już chciał naprawdę odejść, aby znaleźć się w swoim mieszkaniu z kubkiem kawy na kanapie, przeglądając nudne programy w telewizji, gdy oczywiście Liam musiał go zatrzymać swoim słodkim głosem.

\- I będę codziennie do ciebie przychodzić do mieszkania, pukać do drzwi, krzyczeć i wołać, będę ci robić wstyd sąsiadom, aż ze mną znowu nie porozmawiasz.

Zayn prychnął i zniżył głowę, aby ukryć swój mały uśmiech, który jakimś cudem wkradł się na jego usta. Lekko roześmiany odpowiedział:

\- Będziesz mnie prześladował?

\- Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, tak – odpowiedział mu bardzo poważnie Liam.

\- Okej, a jak załatwię zakaz zbliżania się do mnie?

\- Raczej nic z tego.

\- To zapłacę za to.

\- Ale zakazy zbliżania się nic nie kosztują – zaśmiał się szatyn.

Zayn doskonale o tym wiedział, swego czasu uczył się trochę prawa, gdy w liceum nie wiedział jeszcze, gdzie pójdzie się dalej uczyć – na studia psychologiczne, na których ostatecznie wylądował, czy na studia prawnicze. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w dalszym droczeniu się z Liamem.

\- Więc ty sam go kupisz.

Obaj wybuchli śmiechem na środku chodnika, powodując, że paru przechodniów spojrzało się na nich, ale nie przejmowali się tym. Zayn nie mógł uwierzyć, jak pozytywnie wpływał na niego Liam – jeszcze parę chwil temu w ogóle nie chciał z nim gadać, nie chciał z nikim gadać i był na wszystkich tak wkurzony, że z chęcią na wszystkich by krzyczał, ale wystarczyło pojawienie się Liama, aby zwyczajnie w świecie zaczął się śmiać z ich wspólnych żartów i droczenia się na temat zakazu zbliżania się do siebie. Uwielbiał tego człowieka, czuł z nim jakąś głębszą więź niż na przykład z Harrym czy Niallem, którzy byli tylko jego przyjaciółmi. Po prostu czuł coś, czego opisać nie potrafił.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie – wyznał cicho Liam. - Naprawdę cię kocham.

Zayn zamknął na chwilę oczy, musząc przemyśleć słowa Liama. Nie chciał tego słyszeć, za bardzo się bał tych słów, więc odpowiedział:

\- Ludzie nadużywają tego słowa...

\- Nie ja, kiedy mówię o tobie.

Ponownie spojrzał się na jego czekoladowe tęczówki i głęboko westchnął. Szatyn natomiast lekko się do niego uśmiechnął, aby dodać mu otuchy – zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko było ciężkie dla niego i nawet takie zwykłe słowa jak _kocham cię_ mógł traktować jako pułapkę i coś niebezpiecznego, ale Liam przyrzekł sobie, że będzie próbował – będzie próbował odzyskać Zayna i odnowić jego zaufanie.

\- Okej, może jestem tylko jakimś kelnerem w restauracji w centrum Londynu i nie posiadam takiego prestiżu jak ty i może nie pojedziemy razem na jakieś wakacje na Seszele czy Barbados, ale możemy przecież siedzieć na kanapie w salonie i pić herbatę razem, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc.

\- Naprawdę będziesz mnie prześladować – mruknął Zayn i się odwrócił.

Chciał po prostu być już w domu, o nic więcej nie prosił. Odchodząc jednak, czuł się źle zostawiając Liama samego na środku chodnika bez żadnych informacji, bo jednak zależało mu na nim. Ostatecznie ponownie się wycofał i powiedział do Liama, który nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawił:

\- Um, tak właściwie to jutro mam cały dzień wolny i... Możesz wpaść jak chcesz...

Liam uśmiechnął się lekko. Kochał ten miękki i momentami niepewny głos oraz jego małe gesty jak zabawa palcami, gdy się czegoś wstydził czy mówił coś niepewnego czy lekki śmiech na któryś z jego słabych żartów. Kochał całego Zayna i cieszył się, że Zayn próbuje mu dać szansę, chociaż taką minimalną – nie wiedział jeszcze do końca, dlaczego nadal jest do niego zdystansowany, próbuje go unikać i tłumaczy to wszystko tym, że nie chce go krzywdzić swoją osobą, ale cieszył się, że razem idą małymi kroczkami do przodu. Bardzo go to cieszyło.

\- Jasne, przyjdę – odpowiedział i się uśmiechnął.

Zayn odwzajemnił uśmiech, jeszcze chwilę patrzył się na Liama ubranego w brązowy płaszcz do kolan i czerwony luźno zwisający szalik, aż w końcu postanowił iść już do swojego domu i zniknął za następnym zakrętem z pola widzenia Liama.

*

\- Nie wierzę, że się spotykamy w tych okolicznościach! - zawołała Gemma i przytuliła na powitanie Nialla, który właśnie szedł ulicą w stronę swojego domu z jakimś jedzeniem na wynos.

Blondyn się zaśmiał i zawtórował szatynce tymi słowami.

\- Nadal pracujesz nad tym jakimś ważnym projektem? - zagadała go.

Odpowiedział jej twierdząco. Nadal miał dużo rzeczy do zrobienia – telefony, prezentacje, dokumenty, papiery... Miał już pomału tego wszystkiego dosyć, ale nie mógł rezygnować z tej roboty, tym bardziej, że miał szansę dostać za nią pokaźną premię i być może awans na lepsze stanowisko, co zdecydowanie mu odpowiadało – to oznaczało mniej obowiązków, inne zadania, innych współpracowników oraz również innego przełożonego w swoim dziale.

\- I naprawdę robisz to tylko dla jakichś pieniędzy? - dopytała naprawdę zdziwiona.

\- No tak.

\- I co za nie kupisz? Dom, samochód, mieszkanie?

\- Jedzenie i większą lodówkę.

Gemma zaśmiała się donośnie i odpowiedziała:

\- Też dobry pomysł.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w popołudniowy londyński zgiełk.

\- Jedziesz do Irlandii na święta? - zapytała po krótkiej ciszy.

\- Raczej nie jest mi to pisane. Nie mam czasu, mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia, a już szczególnie telefonów do wykonania, które powinienem zrobić jakieś kilka tygodni temu. Czas mnie goni.

\- Moja ciocia dała mi kiedyś książkę pod tytułem _Nowy Wspaniały Świat_ Aldousa Huxleya – zaczęła dziewczyna, zatrzymując się na środku drogi.

Niall zdziwiony zatrzymał się parę kroków dalej, popatrzył się przez chwilę na dziewczynę, aż w końcu podszedł do niej, aby jej posłuchać.

\- To były święta w dwa tysiące piątym roku. Była też kiedyś śnieżyca. Nie wiedzieliśmy z rodzicami, czy dojedziemy do domu, a czas nas gonił. Ostatecznie, dojechaliśmy na czas. To były święta w dwa tysiące ósmym roku.

Niall nic z tego nie rozumiał, nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi i po co mu opowiada o swoich świętach, które wydarzyły się dobre kilka lat temu.

\- Widzisz, Ni, czas może cię gonić, ale gdy mu ulegasz, robisz się jego niewolnikiem, więc ja bym jeszcze powalczyła z czasem i spróbowała pojechać do rodziny.

Puściła do niego oczko i już chciała odejść, gdy oczywiście Niall musiał jeszcze o coś dopytać.

\- Ale mówiłaś, że czas nie jest linearny. Kazałaś mi powiedzieć Harry'emu że jest iluzją. Ogólna teoria względności Einsteina.

Dziewczyna się lekko do niego uśmiechnęła, spojrzała w niebo i wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Może to były bzdury. Może to tylko zwykła gra. A może to prawda. Kto wie, Ni. Ale ja naprawdę bym powalczyła z czasem.

Z tymi słowami odeszła, zostawiając Irlandczyka samego na środku ulicy i zastanawiającego się, co tak naprawdę miała na myśli.

Przecież czas był tylko trwałą iluzją i...

_Ja bym jeszcze powalczyła z czasem i spróbowała pojechać do rodziny._

*

Późnym grudniowym wieczorem w śnieżnobiałym salonie świeciły się tylko jasnokremowe lampki choinkowe na żywej choince, na które powieszone były czerwone, srebrne i białe bombki. Mulat pił sobie spokojnie herbatę w swojej kuchni, wyczekując dźwięku domofonu.

Nie wierzył, że zrobił to dzisiejszego dnia. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że po tylu miesiącach w końcu przełamał się i powiedział o wszystkim jakiejś osobie – dosłownie o wszystkim, co go gryzło już praktycznie od samego początku. I nawet nie wiedział, jak on to zdołał w miarę spokojnie powiedzieć, bez histerii i problemami ze złapaniem oddechu przez płacz.

Ah, tak, bo Liam go uspokajał, masował po plecach, był wyrozumiały i co chwilę powtarzał, że jak nie ma siły dalej mówić albo musi sobie zrobić przerwę, to może to zrobić, a on w tym czasie pójdzie zrobić mu herbatę albo kawę.

To było tak miłe, że Zayn nie wiedział, czym konkretnie zasłużył sobie na taką osobę w swoim środowisku. Przecież on był beznadziejną osobą nienawidzącą życia, marzącą tylko o tej jednej rzeczy, przyglądającą się każdego dnia sobie w lustrze i mówiącą, że ten dzień będzie tym ostatnim. Nie cieszył się praktycznie z niczego i nie mógł zrozumieć, co takiego fajnego widział w nim Liam.

Poszedł do salonu, gdzie zastał Liama, który spał sobie na kanapie. Musiał zasnąć podczas oglądania telewizji, kiedy Zayn poszedł zrobić sobie herbatę i posiedzieć sobie trochę w samotności w kuchni. Zgarnął z fotela szary koc i przykrył nim delikatnie Liama, aby go nie obudzić.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk domofonu, który na szczęście nie obudził śpiącego szatyna na kanapie. Zayn szybko narzucił na siebie drugi szary koc i zbiegł po schodach na klatce schodowej na dół. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył na dworze szatynkę w puchatej kurtce i białej zimowej czapce.

\- Hej, chciałeś porozmawiać – powiedziała na powitanie, przytulając się do niego lekko.

\- Czyli to koniec? - zapytał, a widząc, że dziewczyna nie wie, o co mu chodzi, dopowiedział: - Z tym wszystkim, z tym przedstawieniem.

\- Najwidoczniej.

Zayn poprawił swój koc na swoich ramionach i zamyślił się przez chwilę.

\- Wiesz, przez ostatnie miesiące myślałem, że nigdy już nie spotka mnie godzina chwały, ale w końcu wystąpiłem w nędznym i beznadziejnym przedstawieniu, które miało na celu przedstawić mojego przyjaciela jako wariata i... To był on - jeden widz, w tajemnicy, bez oklasków.

Gemma lekko się zaśmiała, pokiwała głową i zaczęła klaskać w stronę Zayna, wychwalając tym samym jego grę aktorską.

Według niej wyśmienicie poradził sobie w roli Śmierci – tajemniczy, stanowczy, ubrany na czarno, może trochę agresywny... Był idealnym aktorem do tej roli i Gemma naprawdę cieszyła się, że ostatecznie zgodził się wystąpić również ten drugi raz.

Zayn ukłonił się teatralnie w jej stronie i zaśmiał się lekko, lecz ten śmiech, a później również uśmiech, bardzo szybko zszedł mu z twarzy.

\- Powiedziałem mu wszystko – wyznał cicho, patrząc się na swoje domowe buty.

Gemma wyraźnie się przejęła i szybko zapytała:

\- I jak to przyjął?

\- Powiedziałem mu wszystko – powtórzył. - Wszystko o zachowaniu Perrie, o mojej próbie samobójczej w marcu, o pacjencie, który też spotykał się z nią... O wszystkim i... Przyjął to spokojnie, powiedział, że zawsze będzie przy mnie i mogę mu mówić o wszystkim, co mnie gryzie.

\- To bardzo dobrze – podsumowała Gemma.

\- Tak... - potwierdził. - Jest dużo więcej zagrożeń niż możesz zrozumieć i kiedyś zastanawiałem się, jakie to uczucie mieć tą jedyną osobę, która jest dla ciebie wszystkim i jesteś u niej na pierwszym miejscu, cokolwiek by się nie stało. I wiesz co? Chyba dożyłem tej chwili, w którym wiem, jakie to uczucie.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Chciałabyś wpaść na kawę albo herbatę na górę? - zapytał, wskazując palcem na wyższe piętra bloku.

\- Nie, dzięki, będę już pomału iść do domu – odpowiedziała. - Chciałeś jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać?

\- Co z Harrym? Mówił coś? W końcu porozmawiał z Louisem tak jak na początku chcieliśmy, aby się stało? - dopytał.

\- Szczerze, nie wiem, nawet nie wiem, co oznacza ten prezent, który był podpisany jego imieniem – odparła szczerze. - Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiliście, ogólny pomysł z tym, aby porozmawiał z Lou, padł. Ale, wiesz, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nic nie jest naprawdę martwe, jeśli przyjrzeć się na to z bliska.

Pożegnała się z nim uśmiechem i zniknęła za kolejną alejką. Zayn jeszcze chwilę stał na mroźnym wieczornym grudniowym powietrzu owinięty jedynie szarym kocem. Jeszcze raz przywołał do pamięci ostatnie słowa dziewczyny i wraz z nimi wszedł z powrotem na górę do swojego mieszkania.

_Nic nie jest naprawdę martwe, jeśli przyjrzeć się na to z bliska._


	16. Część 16 - FINAŁ

Cały dom Harry'ego był w biegu. Anne co chwilę biegała z salonu do kuchni i na odwrót, Robin z Gemmą ozdabiali jeszcze korytarz i inne pokoje, a Harry siedział na kanapie i zastanawiał się, co ma teraz zrobić. Znalazł się teraz w takim punkcie, że albo to robił i postawiał wszystko na jedną kartę, albo odpuszczał sobie i tracił najprawdopodobniej jedyną szansę w najbliższym czasie, aby coś z tym zrobić.

Gemma zauważyła, wchodząc do salonu z drabiną, że Harry nad czymś wnikliwie myśli, a poza tym wyglądał niemrawo i niezdecydowanie, dlatego zostawiła cały sprzęt przy ścianie i usiadła obok niego. On tylko na nią spojrzał, po czym znowu spojrzał się na podłogę, dalej rozmyślając nad tym, co powinien zrobić.

\- Hej, co się dzieje? - zaczepiła go, lecz nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. - Chodzi ci o to, co zrobiłam z chłopakami? Przepraszałam już cię za to.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu.

Przeanalizował wszystko w głowie jeszcze raz. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że to jest ten jeden dzień w roku – wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, aby wszystko naprawić, być może pogodzić się, wyjaśnić sobie wszystko, spotkać się ze znajomymi i porozmawiać na spokojnie. Spojrzał automatycznie na prezenty pod białą sztuczną choinką w kącie pokoju i westchnął.

Teraz albo nigdy.

Wstał z kanapy niespodziewanie, chwycił natychmiast jedyną torebeczkę leżącą pod rodzinną choinką, a potem z nią w ręce poszedł na korytarz, z którego ściągnął swój czarny płaszcz, założył bordowy szalik na szyję i wyszedł z domu, uprzednio krzycząc na cały dom, że wychodzi.

Gemma lekko zaskoczona wyszła z salonu akurat w tym samym momencie, gdy Anne wychodziła z kuchni z niemałym szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- A on gdzie? - zapytała kobieta. - Miał mi pomóc w kuchni.

\- Ja chyba wiem, do kogo poszedł – odparła cicho dziewczyna i spojrzała się w dół.

Anne była autentycznie zdziwiona – nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że jej syn wyjdzie z domu w wieczór wigilijny, kiedy doskonale wiedział, że ma wiele rzeczy do roboty jak na przykład pomoc w kuchni, sprzątanie całego domu czy pomoc Robinowi w zawieszaniu lampek i innych ozdób na ostatnią chwilę.

\- Do kogo?

\- Do Lou.

Aż z wrażenia upuściła kuchenną ściereczkę, którą właśnie miała w dłoni. Spojrzała się zdziwiona na swoją córkę, oczekując jakiś wyjaśnień od niej.

\- Jak to do Lou? Zaraz, to oni się pogodzili? Ale kiedy, co, jak, gdzie?

Miała tyle pytań w głowie, a tak mało odpowiedzi. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten cały plan Gemmy mógł być na tyle skuteczny, że sprawił, że Harry rzeczywiście przełamał się i postanowił dać szansę Louisowi, aby to wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie oczekiwała, że Louis ponownie będzie pojawiał się w ich domu, a Harry praktycznie będzie mieszkał u niego. Nie oczekiwała również jakiejś wesołej wiadomości, że znowu są parą, o wszystkim zapomnieli i zaczynają wszystko od początku. Wystarczyło tylko to, aby sobie wszystko wytłumaczyli i zakończyli wszystko z należytym pożegnaniem. Tylko to, nic więcej.

\- Nie mówiłam ci, bo nie wiedziałam, czy dokładnie o to chodzi, ale... - zawahała się przez chwilę. - Ta torebka, która leżała pod choinką, była właśnie dla Louisa.

Anne zakryła usta dłonią z zaskoczenia.

\- A teraz ją zabrał i wyszedł, i... - westchnęła głęboko. - Chyba nam się udało...

\- Udało się – powtórzyła cicho Anne. - Naprawdę?

\- Chyba tak.

Uśmiechnęły się szeroko do siebie i lekko się zaśmiały. Czyli, cóż, to był już chyba definitywny koniec ich interwencji – jeśli naprawdę Harry szedł do Louisa to znaczy, że pogodził się z tym, że nie mógł go wiecznie ignorować i odsuwać od siebie. I najprawdopodobniej z tym wszystkim pomogli mu się oswoić jego przyjaciele, którzy zagrali te trzy abstrakcje, do których napisał listy – Miłość, Czas i Śmierć.

Obie uznały to za swój największy sukces w swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Udało im się przywrócić choć częściowo starego Harry'ego.

Tymczasem ulicą szedł Harry, z podarunkiem w ręce, który teraz starał się myśleć o wszystkim, tylko nie o _nim_. Nie chciał nagle o czymś pomyśleć, aby potem natychmiastowo się wycofać ze swojego pomysłu i zawrócić, aby z powrotem znaleźć się w swoim domu.

Minął park, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Śmierć. A tak naprawdę Zayna, który w tym całym przedstawieniu był Śmiercią. Pamiętał, jaki był wtedy przerażony – w końcu to wszystko wyglądało tak realnie, ubrany był cały na czarno, posiadał jego list, znał jego zawartość, mówił dokładnie tak, jakby to powiedziała Śmierć... Wtedy nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć i naprawdę był skłonny uwierzyć, że jest wariatem i potrzebna mu jest pomoc psychiatryczna.

Niall za to... Cóż, on też świetnie zagrał swoją rolę – Czas. Był porywczy, bezczelny, lekceważący i agresywny, choć tak naprawdę na co dzień był słodkim, wiecznie uśmiechniętym blondynem, który najchętniej zacząłby się umawiać z jedzeniem albo ze swoją lodówką na randki. Ale podobało się Harry'emu takie przedstawienie Czasu i, szczerze, tak samo jak w przypadku Zayna i jego Śmierci – był skłonny powiedzieć, że rozmawia z prawdziwym Czasem.

A Liam? Liam jako Miłość wypadł fenomenalnie dla niego – był uczuciowy i też momentami ostrzejszy, ale nie tak jak Zayn i Śmierć czy Niall i Czas. Był idealnym aktorem na Miłość. On był _Miłością_. On był miłością do Zayna już od samego początku i Harry to widział. I pamiętał też jego pewne słowa, które kiedyś mu powiedział:

_Gdybym mógł wybrać jakiekolwiek miejsce na Ziemi, w którym mógłbym się teraz znajdować, to wybrałbym miejsce obok niego._

I Harry postąpiłby tak samo, tylko że z inną osobą – z osobą, która była dla niego wszystkim i nikt nigdy nie znaczył dla niego więcej niż ten niski chłopak z oceanicznymi oczami, pięknym uśmiechem na ustach i kochający za duże bluzy i swetry.

W zasięgu swojego wzroku zobaczył wysoki apartamentowiec. Teraz już nie było żadnego odwrotu, musiał tam wejść i zrobić to, o czym myślał już od czasu tamtego wejścia do sklepu z odzieżą.

Podszedł do drzwi wejściowych na klatkę schodową i stanął przed domofonem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ma zadzwonić do niego domofonem czy może sam wpisać kod otwierający drzwi, ale wtedy z opresji wyciągnęła go sąsiadka, która właśnie wychodziła na dwór, aby wyprowadzić swojego psa. Harry skorzystał z tej okazji, wszedł na klatkę schodową i szybko wszedł na piąte piętro. Zatrzymał się przy brązowych drzwiach. Na ścianie korytarza wisiał kwiatek i obraz – obraz, który tak doskonale pamiętał mimo upływu lat.

Zrobiło mu się gorąco ze stresu. Wystarczyło tylko kilka ruchów, aby zadzwonić do _jego_ drzwi, ale był najwyraźniej tchórzem, który bał się to zrobić. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i uznał, że co będzie, to będzie. Zadzwonił do jego drzwi i po chwili usłyszał szczekanie psa ze środka mieszkania. Chwilę później usłyszał również jego słodki głos uciszający psa, a potem otwieranie zamków. W przejściu zobaczył w końcu niskiego chłopaka w białej sportowej koszulce i jeansowych spodniach, który w pierwszej chwili wydawał się być zaskoczony, ale zaraz potem szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Hej, Hazz – powiedział na powitanie.

\- Hej – odparł Harry i popatrzył się chwilowo na swoje buty. - Jest wigilia. I spędzasz ten czas sam.

\- Pamiętasz – zauważył Louis. - Tak, spędzam święta sam.

\- A mogę to popsuć? - zapytał niepewnie brunet.

Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i otworzył szerzej drzwi chłopakowi, aby mógł wejść do środka. Ten po wejściu odłożył torebeczkę na komodę, ściągnął swój płaszcz i odwiesił na wieszak. W tym czasie Louis zapytał się go, czy chce coś do picia albo do zjedzenia. Harry podziękował i skierował się w stronę salonu. Rozejrzał się po nim, ale nie znalazł żadnego śladu po psie Louisa – Cliffordzie.

\- Gdzie Clifford?

Louis otworzył swoją lodówkę i wyciągnął z niej sok pomarańczowy. Napił się łyka i zmierzył w stronę salonu i stojącego tam Harry'ego.

\- W sypialni, nie chciałem, aby mi przeszkadzał.

Harry spojrzał na stolik przy kanapie, na którym leżały jakieś zdjęcia, małe figurki, a obok parę zgniecionych chusteczek jednorazowych. Na jednej z fotografii rozpoznał Louisa w białej koszulce w niebieskie paski, który wręczał młodemu chłopakowi białe kwiaty. Na innym na pierwszym planie stał ten sam młody chłopak w szarej marynarce, któremu robiono zdjęcie, ale w tle przeszkodził Louis ubrany w biały sweter, który patrzył się na chłopaka z wielką miłością w oczach. A na trzecim zdjęciu, które zdołał zobaczyć, był na pierwszym planie roześmiany Louis bez koszulki, który robił zdjęcie śpiącemu obok niego chłopakowi w dłuższych włosach.

Przygryzł wargę, starając się nie rozpłakać ani nie uronić żadnej łzy na ten widok.

Powinna być tam jeszcze fotografia ze wspólnego obiadu w ostatnich miesiącach zakończenia szkoły. I z jazdy samochodem przy zachodzie słońca. I z wypadu na łyżwy. I z przejażdżki starym zabytkowym samochodem po ulicach Londynu...

_Cały czas daję ci kawałek jego serca._

\- Płakałeś – stwierdził od razu Harry, nawet nie patrząc na Louisa, który nadal spokojnie popijał sobie sok z kartonu.

\- Oglądałem stare zdjęcia z _nim_ – odpowiedział spokojnie. - Nie mogłem nie płakać.

Harry pokiwał ledwo zauważalnie głową i spojrzał się na Louisa. Ten również się na niego spojrzał, lecz szybko odwrócił wzrok w stronę podłogi, która nagle stała się o wiele ciekawszą rzeczą od pięknych szmaragdowych oczu bruneta.

\- Miał na imię Harry – wyszeptał. - Nadal kocham go ponad życie. Nadal na nikogo tak samo nie spojrzałem jak na niego. I możesz mnie uznać za idiotę, bo ty pewnie już zapomniałeś o _nim_ , a ja wciąż...

\- Nigdy nie zapomniałem – przerwał mu Harry natychmiast. - Nigdy.

Louis zamknął na chwilę swoje oczy, jakby musiał przyswoić do siebie to, co przed chwilą powiedział mu Harry. Odłożył kartonik soku na stolik i odwrócił się całym ciałem do bruneta.

\- Więc... - zaczął niepewnie. - Jak miał na imię twój chłopak?

Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok w stronę kuchni, byleby nie patrzeć na jego oceaniczne oczy, które teraz niesamowicie się szkliły od łez, które napływały do jego oczu. Westchnął głęboko i jeszcze raz pokręcił głową.

Nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Nie potrafił. Tak, nadal go pamiętał, nadal za nim tęsknił, nadal potrzebował jego delikatnego dotyku, jego słów _dobranoc_ przed spaniem i _dzień dobry_ na powitanie, jego szerokiego uśmiechu, gdy opowiedział mu jeden ze swoich słabych żartów. Ale nie potrafił wypowiedzieć jego imienia. Po prostu nie potrafił.

Louis wyminął go i poszedł w stronę sypialni. Harry natychmiast odwrócił na niego wzrok i najpierw odprowadził go wzrokiem, a potem poszedł za nim do tego jednego z ładniejszych pokoi, w jakich miał kiedykolwiek przyjemność przebywać. Clifford od razu podniósł się ze swojego posłanka z sypialni i podbiegł do Harry'ego, aby się z nim przywitać. Louis jednak umiejętnie rozkazał mu siedzieć na swoim miejscu na posłanku, dlatego Clifford zaraz po wesołym _dzień dobry_ poszedł z powrotem leżeć i wylegiwać się, patrząc w miejskie światła Londynu, które było widać z wielkiego okna w sypialni.

Louis chwycił z komody mały liścik i podał go Harry'emu.

 _\- Gdybyśmy znów mieli szansę zostać nieznajomymi, bo jesteśmy teraz jedynie dwoma duchami stojącymi na miejscu mnie i ciebie_ – wyszeptał Louis, cytując treść liściku.

Harry ponownie przygryzł swoją wargę i przełknął głośno ślinę.

_Cały czas daję ci kawałek jego serca._

\- Jak miał na imię? - ponowił delikatnie pytanie szatyn.

Brunet pokręcił jedynie znowu głową i zrobił parę kroków w tył ze stresu.

Nie mógł tego wypowiedzieć. Nie potrafił. Nie chciał znowu cierpieć, nie chciał znowu czuć tego bólu. On chciał zawsze tylko kawałek jego serca, o nic więcej nie prosił, nie prosił o smutek, płacz i cierpienie, dlatego nigdy nie mówił jak tak naprawdę się czuł. Bo nie potrafił znaleźć słów, żeby powiedzieć, co miał na myśli i co go tak naprawdę dręczyło. A tym bardziej nie mógł wypowiedzieć _jego_ imienia.

\- Nie mogę – mruknął ledwo słyszalnie, czując już pierwsze łzy w swoich oczach.

Louis podszedł do niego, zobaczył w jego szmaragdowych oczach łzy, dlatego od razu chwycił jego twarz w swoje małe dłonie i delikatnie otarł z jego policzków jego lecące łzy, a Harry nawet nie protestował – pozwolił mu robić, to, co robił właśnie teraz.

Po chwili szatyn zjechał swoją ręką na dół i chwycił nią dłoń bruneta i poprowadził go powoli z powrotem do salonu. Usiedli razem na kanapie i przez chwilę obaj patrzyli się beznamiętnie na fotografie leżące na stoliczku obok zamkniętego laptopa i otwartego kartonika soku pomarańczowego. Na jeszcze jednym zdjęciu, którego Harry wcześniej nie zauważył, zobaczył przez zaszklone oczy Louisa przytulającego trochę już starszego chłopaka od poprzednich zdjęć na tle pięknych białych domków.

_Włochy, dwa tysiące trzynasty rok._

\- Miał na imię Harry – powiedział Louis i spojrzał się na bruneta, który nadal wpatrywał się w zdjęcia na stoliku. - Zerwaliśmy, bo nawaliłem. Bo bałem się, że przez te cholerne zdjęcia będę miał poważne kłopoty w pracy.

Harry momentalnie spojrzał się na niego.

\- Była pewna dziewczyna, chodziła kiedyś do mojej klasy i podkochiwała się w moim chłopaku. Chcąc go zdobyć, postanowiła się mnie pozbyć, więc pewnego dnia zrobiła mi dwuznaczne zdjęcia, które potem jeszcze przerobiła. Jak możesz się domyślić – on zobaczył je.

Brunet zamknął oczy i pokręcił lekko głową. Był już na skraju załamania, nie wiedział, co się działo wokół niego, słabo mu było, gorąco mu się robiło, chciał się położyć, krzyczeć, rozwalać przedmioty... Najlepiej robić wszystko naraz.

\- Nigdy go nie zdradziłem – wyszeptał załamanym głosem. - Nigdy nawet bym o tym nie pomyślał.

Harry spojrzał się na niego cały zapłakany.

\- Harry, słońce – zaczął Louis, łapiąc go delikatnie za zapłakaną i całą czerwoną od płaczu i łez twarz. - Słońce, powiedz, jak miał na imię.

Harry wybuchł jeszcze bardziej płaczem i automatycznie wtulił się w Louisa, który natychmiast zamknął go w szczelnym uścisku i zaczął kojąco masować go po plecach. Miał wrażenie teraz, jakby trzymał w swoich ramionach bezbronne dziecko, które tyle przeszło w życiu i teraz nagle odnalazł swój jedyny prawdziwy dom.

_Zawsze sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu. Mogę być domem, Hazza. Jestem domem, pamiętasz? Pamiętasz mnie?_

Poczuł, jak Harry coraz bardziej napiera na jego klatkę piersiową, dlatego przyciągnął go do siebie, aby mógł swobodnie wypłakać się w jego białą koszulkę.

\- Harry, nie bój się mnie – wyszeptał załamany.

Ten rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej na te słowa, jeszcze bardziej przytrzymał się kurczowo jego białej koszulki i załkał, tłumiąc swój głos w jego koszulce:

\- Louis. Miał na imię Louis – wyszeptał resztkami sił. - Ma na imię Louis.

Szatyn zamknął oczy i również się rozpłakał.

Teraz obaj płakali, tuląc siebie nawzajem i znowu poznając te uczucia i emocje, które towarzyszyły im już od początku ich znajomości. Obaj byli dwoma duchami stojącymi na ich miejscach i próbującymi przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest czuć bicie serca drugiej ukochanej osoby.

\- Nadal go kocham – wyszeptał Harry, cały czas tłumiąc swój głos w koszulkę Louisa, która najpewniej była już cała mokra.

\- Spokojnie, Harry – próbował go uspokoić Louis, chociaż sam nie mógł opanować swojego płaczu i emocji.

\- Ma na imię Louis, był moim chłopakiem przez siedem lat – załkał wyczerpany.

Szatyn nadal go kojąco masował po plecach, aby choć troszeczkę go uspokoić po tym wszystkim, lecz nie potrafił tego zrobić, gdy sam już nie wytrzymywał od natłoku emocji i informacji.

\- Ty masz na imię Louis – powiedział brunet i znowu wybuchł płaczem. - Ty masz na imię Louis i byliśmy parą przez siedem lat.

Louis wtulił się w niego i również jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakał.

On miał na imię Louis.

Byli parą przez siedem lat.

_Cały czas daję ci kawałek jego serca._

_Jesteś bezsilny wobec mnie, póki żyjesz._

\- Jesteśmy – wyszeptał do niego Lou. - Nadal jesteśmy.

Nadal byli tymi samymi osobami, które spotkały się na szkolnym korytarzu siedem lat temu. Nadal byli w sobie zakochani tak samo mocno jak siedem lat temu.

Nadal byli Harrym i Louisem.

Louis kochał Harry'ego.

A Harry kochał Louisa.

Bo obaj byli tylko dwoma duchami stojącymi na ich miejscach i próbującymi przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest czuć bicie serca drugiej ukochanej osoby.


	17. Część 17 - EPILOG

_Moje dłonie i jego ręce były od zawsze związane, jakbyśmy już na zawsze mieli być razem. Byliśmy w sobie od zawsze zakochani i była to więź, którą nawet do dzisiaj nie potrafię opisać słowami. Nasze ręce były związane jak dwa dryfujące statki na spokojnym oceanie o kolorze jego pięknych niebieskich tęczówek, w których zawsze potrafiłem odnaleźć spokój, odwagę i oddanie. Przez siedem lat dryfowaliśmy razem przez ten ocean, będąc dla siebie wszystkim – witaliśmy się każdego ranka w łóżku, piliśmy kawę w kuchni, czasami jedliśmy obiad na mieście, ale przede wszystkim – wspieraliśmy się, jak mogliśmy i zawsze byliśmy przy sobie – nieważne co się działo. Aż w końcu nadszedł w naszej relacji okres, który zburzył to, co dotychczas razem zbudowaliśmy – ten pozornie spokojny ocean, po którym dryfowaliśmy, i jego pozornie spokojne fale próbowały to wszystko doszczętnie zniszczyć._

_I początkowo im się to udało._

Impreza sylwestrowa trwała w najlepsze. Na stole leżały różnokolorowe szampany i przekąski, na kanapie siedział Liam, który jedną ręką obejmował Zayna pijącego jakieś smakowe piwo. Naprzeciwko nich siedziała Gemma i opowiadała im jakieś żarty i historie.

Może ta roczna przerwa była im wszystkim potrzebna? W końcu gdyby nie ona, to Liam nadal bałby się wyjawić całej prawdy Zaynowi, Zayn nie znalazłby swojego szczęścia, a Niall nadal by pracował, nie mając na nic wiecznie czasu.

Ostatecznie przecież Liam wyznał Zaynowi wszystko, co go gryzło przez te wszystkie lata. W końcu się przełamał i powiedział te dwa słowa, które trzymał w sobie przez ten długi czas. Może nie zrobił tego w jakichś fajnych okolicznościach, jak na przykład w restauracji czy na spokojnie u któregoś w domu, ale w tym momencie liczyło się tylko to, że Zayn próbował na nowo zaufać ludziom, a pierwszą osobą, której zaufał był właśnie Liam. Szatyn był z tego powodu tak bardzo szczęśliwy, bo przecież mulat od zawsze był dla niego wszystkim i nie wyobrażał sobie stracić go na zawsze, z jakiegokolwiek powodu. I cieszył się z początku z takich małych rzeczy jak wspólne picie herbaty czy oglądanie wieczorem telewizji i powolnymi krokami szli coraz odważniej – śmielsze przytulanie, potem może całowanie, trzymanie się za ręce... Liam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł Zayn, te wszystkie czynności, które dla większości wydawały się być normalne, dla niego były wspomnieniami po innych traumatycznych dosyć wydarzeniach i, cóż, Liam to doskonale rozumiał i podziwiał Zayna za jego odwagę, że odważył się mu wszystko powiedzieć, chociaż on go wcale do niczego nie zmuszał. Sam się otworzył i sam uznał, że to odpowiedni moment, aby mu wszystko powiedzieć. I podziwiał go za to cholernie mocno.

Zayn w końcu wyrzucił z siebie te wszystkie demony, które zdążyły zamieszkać w jego sercu i głowie przez ostatni cholernie ciężki dla niego rok. Najpierw te uczucia i emocje, których nie mógł i nie potrafił nazwać, kiedy patrzył na Liama, potem rozpad całej grupy znajomych, co skutkowało tym, że został sam ze swoimi problemami, potem jeszcze cała sytuacja z Perrie, marzec – czyli najgorszy miesiąc w jego całym życiu, ten pacjent, który miał taki sam problem jak on... Znalazł się pewnego dnia w takim punkcie swojego życia, że myślał, że gorzej być nie mogło, że był to już definitywny koniec i najlepszym wyjściem było po prostu zakończyć to beznadziejne życie. Nikt i tak by się nim nie przejął – ani rodzina, ani współpracownicy, ani studenci... A Harry, Louis, Niall i przede wszystkim Liam... Cóż, po wszystkich tych wydarzeniach i tym przedstawieniu związanym z Harrym, jego listami i jego trzema abstrakcjami oraz jego przedstawieniu Śmierci zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciele zawsze będą przy nim. I Liam, którego uwielbiał jeszcze mocniej, niż na przykład Harry'ego czy Louisa, i chyba mógł powiedzieć, że czuł do niego coś więcej niż zwykłą przyjaźń. I wreszcie czuł, że jest dla kogoś wartościowy, ktoś się o niego martwi i jest dla kogoś ważny. Uwielbiał to, gdy Liam pytał go praktycznie co chwilę, czy wszystko jest dobrze i czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. I Zayna niezmiernie cieszyło to, że Liam zrozumiał, a przynajmniej próbował zrozumieć to, co mu powiedział i że nie jest gotowy na razie na żadne zbliżenia i prawowite związki.

A Niall? Niall w końcu powiedział _rzucam to w cholerę_ , kupił ostatnie dostępne bilety na samolot w kierunku Dublina w Irlandii i poleciał do rodzinnego domu. Na lotnisku jeszcze zadzwonił do swojego szefa, który oczywiście miał wielką nadzieję, że Niall zrobi całą robotę związaną z tym ważnym kontraktem w czasie świąt, i powiedział mu, że coś mu pilniejszego wypadło od wykonywania telefonów i pisania dokumentów i właśnie jest w drodze do Mullingar, aby spędzić święta Bożego Narodzenia ze swoją rodziną – rodzicami, bratem, jego żoną i bratankiem. Ton głosu i reakcja jego szefa na to była dla Nialla bezcenna i była prawdziwym miodem dla jego uszu. Ostatecznie, ani przez sekundę nie żałował tego, że zrezygnował z pracy i kupił te bilety do Dublina. Mógł pośmiać się ze swoim bratem z sytuacji, które zdarzyły się u niego w pracy, spędził czas z Theo, pogadał z żoną Grega i przede wszystkim opowiedział swojej rodzinie o tej całej sytuacji z Harrym, jego grze aktorskiej i postaci Czasu, którą grał, oraz do czego to wszystko doprowadziło. I to sprawiło, że naprawdę nie żałował ani sekundy spędzonej wraz ze swoją rodziną przy świątecznym stole.

Harry natomiast tamtego dnia w mieszkaniu Louisa płakał jeszcze dobre kilka godzin. Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, jak go uspokoić - nawet nie mógł wstać, aby zrobić mu ciepłej herbaty czy aby przynieść jakiś ciepły kocyk z sypialni; Harry tak się kurczowo go trzymał i tak mocno go przytulał, jakby bał się, że ponownie się rozstaną albo Louis go zostawi samego – zdanego tylko na siebie. Tak więc Louis po prostu wygodniej usiadł na swojej kanapie i przytulał mocno Harry'ego, nie ruszając się nigdzie, jedynie masując go kojąco po plecach i bawiąc się jego włosami od czasu do czasu, które od ostatniego takiego razu zdążyły znacznie urosnąć.

Louis też płakał. Nawet już nie wiedział przez co tak naprawdę leciały mu żywnie łzy – czy to przez Harry'ego, który również płakał jak małe dziecko, czy przez to, że wreszcie znowu mógł go przytulić mocno i trzymać cały swój świat w swoich ramionach czy może przez te wszystkie szczerze słowa, które sobie wzajemnie powiedzieli.

Harry nigdy nie zrobił nic bardziej romantycznego dla Louisa od tego listu, który mu wysłał zaraz po ich rzekomym rozstaniu. To miało tak głęboki wydźwięk, że Louis nie zamierzał ani przez chwilę o tym zapominać – byli tylko dwoma duchami na ich miejscach. On go prosił, aby znowu zostali nieznajomymi, aby zacząć wszystko od nowa. Louis doskonale pamiętał, że jak pierwszy raz wyciągnął ten liścik ze skrzynki pocztowej na parterze, a potem w domu go przeczytał, to się popłakał i, szczerze, nie mógł opanować emocji przez dobre kilka godzin – tak samo, jak Harry tydzień temu u niego w mieszkaniu.

Przede wszystkim Louis miał wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, że wtedy posłuchał się tej dziewczyny i bał się o swoją posadę w pracy. I właśnie przez to wszystko Harry zobaczył te zdjęcia i uwierzył, że Louis go zdradził. Przyrzekł sobie, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy, chociaż z drugiej strony – może im obu potrzebne było właśnie rozpoczęcie wszystkiego od nowa? Ponownie mieli zostać nieznajomymi, aby jeszcze raz przeżyć to wszystko tak jak za dawnych licealnych lat?

I może to nie był przypadek, że do Harry'ego przyszły trzy byty – Miłość, Czas i Śmierć?

W końcu – po godzinach spędzonych przytuleni razem do siebie, odsunęli się od siebie i porozmawiali szczerze na temat tego wszystkiego, co ich spotkało. Przede wszystkim Louis ponownie wytłumaczył Harry'emu, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtej nocy, co bardzo zszokowało bruneta, który cały zapłakany patrzył się cały czas na oceaniczne oczy, jakby bał się, że one również mu znikną z pola widzenia.

I, oczywiście nawiązując do słów Louisa _nadal jesteśmy_ , Harry i Louis znowu zostali parą, bo wiedzieli, że nie mogliby bez siebie przeżyć, darzyli siebie zbyt głęboką miłością i była między nimi więź głębsza niż zwykłe zakochanie.

_Nie zapominaj o nim pod żadnym pozorem. To więź większa niż zwykłe zakochanie._

_To były łzy czy śmiech zrodzony z czegoś innego. Z jakiejś głębokiej więzi, która spaja wszystko. Wtedy zrozumiałem. To było to ukryte piękno._

Oczywiście, musieli zacząć wszystko od nowa – nic nie mogło wyglądać tak samo jak przed rokiem temu. Ale obiecali sobie, że spróbują wrócić do tamtych momentów. Bo Harry był Louisa _ponieważ_ na każde _dlaczego_ , a Louis był złotem dla Harry'ego, którego nikt nigdy w życiu nie chciałby stracić.

Louis kochał Harry'ego.

A Harry kochał Louisa.

_Zrobiłem to wszystko, aby to ocalić – aby znowu wpaść w jego ramiona, znowu go przytulić, móc mu wszystko powiedzieć, zaufać mu, spać z nim, pić z nim kawę, jeść z nim śniadanie, śmiać się z nim, płakać z nim, robić wszystko, bo, rzeczywiście, tak jak powiedziała mi Miłość – byłem bezsilny wobec mojego uczucia do niego. Był moim wszystkim. Był moim ponieważ na każde dlaczego. Był najprawdziwszym złotem._

_Był po prostu Louisem – chłopakiem, którego kochałem ponad życie._

_Nasze serca były połączone ze sobą niczym grzbiety książek, w których strony i jej rozdziały były niedokończone i czekały, aż ktoś dopisze do nich dalszą historię. Strony i rozdziały były puste, bo przez rok ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, tak wielu słów nie mówiliśmy, aż do teraz._

_I mogłem go przepraszać, że po tylu miesiącach daję mu dopiero szansę – że go potrzebuję i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego, ale w tamtej chwili mnie to nie obchodziło – w tamtej chwili nie bałem się miłości, nie poznałem miłości – ja byłem miłością. Miłością do niego._

_Miłością, która za każdym razem stawała się silniejsza, gdy byłem przy nim._

_Aż bałem się pomyśleć, ile miłości zmarnowaliśmy przez ten rok, ile chwil nam umknęło spod naszych związanych więzią rąk. Starałem się przed nią uciekać, ale ostatecznie zdałem sobie sprawę, że to bez sensu i musiałem to wszystko naprawić, bo byłem bezsilny wobec Miłości i chciałem uniknąć kolejnego i boleśniejszego złamania serca. I okazało się, że nie było przed czym tak naprawdę uciekać. Bo to on sprawiał, że byłem silniejszy._

_I teraz wiem, że zawsze będę się trzymał jego serca, abym się nie rozsypał. Już zawsze będę się trzymać, bo to on - Louis sprawiał, że jestem silniejszy._

Z łazienki wyszedł Louis, który od razu wszedł do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedział Liam, Zayn oraz naprzeciwko nich Gemma. Nie widział jednak nigdzie Harry'ego, więc zapytał się roześmianych znajomych:

\- Gdzie Harry?

Zayn upił łyk swojego piwa, a potem wskazał nim w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Louis kiwnął głową i skierował swoje kroki w tamtą stronę. Rozsunął drzwi i wyszedł na ostatnie grudniowe mroźne powietrze. O barierkę stał oparty Harry nakryty jedynie szarym kocem z frędzelkami na końcu. Louis pokręcił lekko głową i przytulił Harry'ego od tyłu.

\- Hej, kochanie – mruknął i oparł swoją głowę o ramię bruneta. - Chodź do środka, zimno tu strasznie.

\- Ładne te gwiazdy – wyszeptał Harry.

\- To prawda – przyznał Louis. - Kochasz je oglądać, prawda?

\- Mhm – mruknął i odwrócił się do Louisa. - Kocham cię ponad życie.

Louis się lekko do niego uśmiechnął, a potem oparł swoje czoło o jego i jeszcze mocniej przytulił.

\- Ja ciebie też. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak cholernie mocno. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Hazza.

\- Ty dla mnie też, Boo.

Przez chwilę stali tak na mrozie, przytulając się do siebie i chłonąc swoje ciepło oraz całą miłość, którą siebie darzyli. Byli ze sobą połączeni nieokreśloną więzią, która spajała wszystko, co istniało między nimi, łącząc tym samym ich dwa ciała w jeden pasujący do siebie kawałek. Byli dwoma duchami, które próbowały na nowo poczuć bicie swojego serca, na nowo zrozumieć, jak to jest kochać drugiego człowieka, co to znaczy przytulać, całować i patrzeć się nawzajem w swoje piękne oczy, szukając w nich bezpieczeństwa, odwagi i _domu_.

\- A teraz chodźmy do środka – wyszeptał do niego Louis. - Jest bardzo zimno, a nie chcę, abyś był potem chory.

Harry pokiwał lekko głową, a Louis złapał go za rękę i poprowadził w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Zanim jednak brunet całkowicie wyszedł z balkonu i wszedł do środka, spojrzał się na czyste gwieździste niebo.

Być może to nie był przypadek, że przyszły do niego trzy abstrakcje – Miłość, Czas i Śmierć. Może to nie byli wcale Liam, Niall i Zayn. Może te byty gdzieś tam istniały i naprawdę chciały pomóc mu ponownie pogodzić się z Louisem. Może rzeczywiście siedziały teraz gdzieś na tych gwiazdach i patrzyły na niego, szeroko się uśmiechając. I może ich słowa były gdzieś zapisane wielkimi literami, mówiące jedynie, że Harry i Louis to dwa duchy połączone ze sobą więzią, która spajała wszystko.

I to był moment, w którym Harry również już zrozumiał to wszystko.

To było to _ukryte piękno_.

KONIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przede wszystkim, kochani, dzisiaj jest wigilia, więc już tutaj na wstępie chciałabym wam życzyć wesołych świąt, dużo zdrowia, szczęścia i czasu spędzonego w gronie tych, których kochacie.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że opowieść ta - Capital Letters - spodobała wam się. Szczerze, nie sądziłam, że uzyska ona aż taki wydźwięk i trochę was tutaj przybędzie i będzie czytać to ff. Dziękuję wam z całego serca, kochani. Jesteście niesamowici.  
> Przede wszystkim chciałabym podziękować w tym momencie wszystkim, którzy czytali to, bo, gdyby nie wy, nie byłoby tego ff tutaj.  
> Dziękuję jeszcze raz.
> 
> Jeśli chcecie posłuchać playlisty do CL, to zapraszam [tutaj](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bR6dhLjXgZizY0a7bwAV4?si=fcjYMFcqTjCz-7IxjynyhQ)
> 
> I dziękuję jeszcze raz. Jesteście przekochani.  
> R.K.K
> 
> Twitter: [xrubykurtx](https://mobile.twitter.com/xrubykurtx)
> 
> Fun fact: całe CL zajęło mi 203 strony Open Office'a czcionki rozmiaru 13


End file.
